Ignis the Lost Keyblade Master
by RyuujinHaou
Summary: Becoming a Keyblade Master...Being sent to a place where people are waving around sticks for magic...  Being called as Boy-who-lived? Named as Hairy? All right that's it my name is Ignis a Keyblade Master Get it through your heads...
1. Before The Exams

AN: I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill ait with flames though,

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I am the happiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure:<strong>

A person can be seen sitting near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the castle in the distance. The castle seems to glow in the night sky filled with stars that overlooked the land. The mountains covered with greenery, with the lights illuminating the walk ways in the surrounding area. At a closer look the figure appears to be a male of sixteen with white complexion, black hair with a few brownish-red streaks, emerald green eyes and a faint lightning bolt scar in his forehead. The figure was dressed in a high collar black shirt with no sleeves and closed zipper running down in the middle, black pants, black biker gloves and boots, the only thing that seems out of place are the gold-outlined red pauldrons, kneepads and shin-guards found all over his body.

_Stars…so many stars above the night skies…thousands of lights shining during he night…hard to believe these stars represent the different worlds out there…hard to believe I came from one of them…_thought the figure suddenly laying on his back and closing his eyes on thought _it's been six years since I came here and this place has became my home than those where I first lived…six years since I met Master Eraqus who taught me abut fighting…six years of studying magic under Master Yen Sid whenever his visited…six years…_

"Ignis! What are you doing out here so late and on your own?" a surprised voice suddenly startles the figure

The now named Ignis sat up, turned around then pointed an open-hand in front, a spell on his lips only to see a girl of fifteen with blue eyes and short blue hair coming down just below her neck. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge and on her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. The girl also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

"Aqua! Don't scare me like that I could have hurt you with a spell you know" says Ignis feeling annoyed being startled by the girl "Beside what are you doing out here?" Ignis asks

"Nothing!" Aqua answer nervously while hiding something behind her back "And I asked the question first what are you doing out here so late?" she added

"Couldn't sleep so I went out for some fresh air and do some thinking" answers Ignis all the while looking suspiciously at Aqua "What are you hiding?" says Ignis while trying to see behind

"H-hiding I'm not hiding anything!" retorts a red-faced Aqua while desperately trying to hide whatever it is behind her "What makes you think I'm hiding anything?" turning a little so that Ignis won't see what behind her,

This continued for a while him trying to see what it is and her trying to hide it from him "That's it Aqua I'm finding out what is that whether you like it or not" shouts a exasperated Ignis now trying to grab whatever it is she's hiding

"No it's nothing and why do you have to see it now anyway!" Aqua shouts back running away from him

"If it's nothing why are you hiding it!" Ignis retorts…_Wait a minute I could just…_stretching his hand out and with a thought whatever it was Aqua was holding is now in flying straight to his hand

"Why did he suddenly stop?" Aqua asks herself then suddenly the feeling of something coming loose from her hand startles her seeing what she was hiding flying from her hand_ That's right he can use to that form of magic _thought a now slightly mad Aqua "That's not fair!"Aqua shouted now running back to him

Ignis catches it in his hand and inspects it. It seems to be a charm in a shape of a star with gold-outlines and red coloring. "Why were you hiding something like this?" asks Ignis confused at why Aqua would have to hide it from him

"I was embarrassed okay! It wasn't finished yet I wanted to give it at the same time with everyone" answers red-face Aqua still mad at what he pulled while showing him the other charms made in different colors one in blue, one in orange and one in green

"Okay okay okay! I'm sorry I thought you were hiding something embarrassing or a prank. What are these for anyway? They look like charms but…" Ignis says trying to placate the irate girl

"Well tomorrow is your Mastery Exams right and if you pass your allowed to leave for other worlds I wanted to give you something to remember us by and for good luck" answers the now appeased Aqua though she's slowly going back to embarrassed as she answer the question "I know you wanted to see other worlds badly ever since you've came here and has been training nonstop in everything be it in keyblade practice or magical practice"

"I…Thanks Aqua!" Ignis says clearly not knowing what to say to the thoughtful girl heck he didn't even realize that his dream of traveling to worlds were that much obvious to Aqua and he was doing a good job of hiding it too "I don't know what to say." Ignis finishes lamely

"Just say you wont forget us…I know you came from a different world…And that ever since you came here you were searching for everything about world travel…training everyday to the point of exhaustion that Terra and Ven had to drag you back inside…" Aqua starts to ramble how he was always there for them but not close as if his mind was wondering somewhere else, focusing only in training and studies not much on having fun like a kid, even his slight disrespect for authorities mainly with Master Eraqus.

_I really have done that for the past six years and she noticed it all even things I haven't noticed myself…She really is a good friend…no not just her even those two knuckleheads sleeping inside are good friends she's just the most caring that is all _thought an amazed Ignis thinking of all the times he spent with them, the pranks Ventus and Terra would try to pull on him the keyword try, the many spells that Aqua wanted to lean from him, even his talks with Master Eraqus with said man ending up mad as hell because of him not listening _I guess I have changed a little if it was the old me I wouldn't have cared for anything but myself now…I want to protect them _thought a now determine Ignis

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" shouts an again angry Aqua probably because he stopped listening a while ago.

"You know there was a legend about a fruit where you share it with someone means your destinies with always be intertwined and about charms like this made of seashells" Ignis answers rubbing his head trying to take her mind off of him not listening "I swear this charms are just like it"

"Yeah I kind of based it on that and don't think you can trick me mister what were you thinking so deeply that it made you stop listening to me, it better be good or else." Says Aqua narrowing her eyes at him letting the threat hang she can be pretty scary when she wants to be

"I'm thinking about the six years I've spent here with you guys" answered Ignis with fondness in his voice while looking in the skies "and also before that" he added though this time his voice is filled with sadness

"Oh…" was Aqua's response "You know they say that if we each have one those charms then we will always be connected though I don't know if it would be real cause I didn't made them from seashells as they were meant to be" Aqua says suddenly trying to bring up the mood and failing

"I think I can do something about that" was Ignis' response with that he held the charm to his chest and muttered some words and after a few flashes of light from all of the charms he stopped.

"Whoa…What did you do?" Aqua asks amazed at the display of magic _He really is amazing when it comes to magic I've been training my magic so I can be like him but he can even do magic that I've only seen Master Yen Sid do!_ Thought Aqua

"Hmmm…an unbreakable connection" Ignis answers "Don't give the others theirs until your Mastery Exams next year" he added which confused Aqua

"Why? Isn't better to give them now?" Aqua asks with obvious confusion in her voice

"Call it a hunch but I think it will be more memorable to do so" Ignis answers vaguely "Just trust me!" he starts walking back to the castle "We need to go back to sleep Aqua, No use staying awake till morning"

"Hey! Is a gentleman supposed to leave a lady alone at night?" Aqua shouts running to catch up to him

"Good thing there isn't any lady here?" Ignis taunted knowing that Aqua will be pissed off

with that comment started running back to the castle

"Are you saying I'm not a lady?" a mad Aqua shouts at him running to catch him instead

"I didn't say anything about that but now that you mentioned it…" Ignis continues to taunts having fun at teasing her

"Come back here Ignis!" Aqua shouts finally running full speed to catch him

_Tomorrow the day…I become a master…and to start finding out my purpose…and my past._


	2. Mark of the Mastery Exams

AN: I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though,

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I am the happiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure<strong>

The sun is shining in the sky illuminating the castle its golden theme towers and white walls glowing, a sight that many can say breathtaking. A lone figure can be seen running though the steps leading to halls of the castle. The figure was dressed in a high collar black shirt with no sleeves and closed zipper running down in the middle, black pants, black biker gloves and boots, the only thing that seems out of place are the gold-outlined red pauldrons, kneepads and shin-guards found all over his body. This man is known as Ignis an upcoming keyblade master or should be if he isn't late for his exams.

"How the hell can I be late for my own Mastery Exams? I just hope not everybody is there yet." Ignis thought with clear panic in his thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure: Throne Room<strong>

Inside a room in the castle looked to be a massive audience chamber, with white and blue walls that had gold designs decorating them. With the floor, an earthy brown color with its own design that matched the windows. Inside the chamber are five figures.

"Where is he?" a feminine voice shouts. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. She has short blue hair and blue eyes. This girl is Aqua an upcoming keyblade trainee.

"Sleeping maybe…or still getting dressed" answers a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He is wearing two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. This is Terra same as Aqua another upcoming keyblade trainee

"Nah…if I know him as well as I do he's running straight out of that door in 15…14…" the third cheerful voice said belonging to spiky-haired blue-eyed blond boy of age 11 or 12 wearing a jacket with collar of the jacket red and pleated. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. This is Ventus or just Ven the third and youngest of the keyblade master trainees.

"If he's not here soon I don't know what will happen" a worried Aqua asks her companions while looking at the throne where two people can be seen sitting one looks as if he came right out of a story book a severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle wearing the famous, conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes are dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils this is Master Yen Sid a sorcerer straight out of a storybook.

The other one is dressed in a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also has jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek. He also wears pieces of armor, in his case gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. This second piece of armor sports the same symbol worn by his students near the top. His black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. This guy is known as Master Eraqus a Keyblade Master.

"5…4…3…2…1" Ventus continues counting is stopped by the sudden opening of the doors

"I'm here! Ignis reporting for Mastery Exams!" shouts the newly arrived Ignis almost slipping from the floor due to his sudden stop with the others shaking their heads in relief and exasperation

"Ah! Yes my inept of a student is late…yet again even for your own Mastery Exams it seems." Were the words that came from Yen Sid with Ignis flinching at every word? "Now that you are here we can begin the exams."

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. This is a test of heart whether your heart is ready for the duties of a master or not. You may pass or you may not but it is time to see if the years of training have born any results. I trust you are ready?" were the words of the two master in front if Ignis

"Yes! I'm ready master." Was Ignis' determined answer earning smiles from his friends for his determination and confidence

_That's just like Ignis_…are all their thoughts

"Then let the examination begin!" and with a wave of his hand a barrier formed around Ignis and yet with another wave fifteen shadow heartless begins to appear "These are heartless I have caught from other worlds I believe they are best to test you." Were the emotionless words of Master Yen Sid but if you look closely worry can be seen in his face

"Then I'll beat them in no time!" was the answer of Ignis summoning his keyblade (Aestus Estus) in his hand with a flash of red and white. The keyblade has a handle about a hand and a half having no guard instead of a straight blade it has various indentations in it's a body with some shaded in black and pointed at the end. The blade has a flame-like body and design. All in all it looks like a scarlet long sword and among keyblades it is weird not having teeth of a key.

And with that he started running for the heartless destroying two in one swing of his keyblade while the other heartless begins surrounding him moving in a circular fashion. He's quick to give slashes and strikes but the little buggers were quick to dodge into the shadows, they learned from the mistakes of the others it seems attacking him then coming back into the shadows before he get hit.

"Ignis be careful! Oh! Why did Master Yen Sid allow real heartless for the exams?" asks a now nervous Aqua watching their friend surrounded by heartless he wasn't losing but he was having a hard time hitting them cleanly.

"It's because this is the only way to see his true potential Aqua." Answers Terra while looking on as Ignis finally destroyed another two heartless with an overhead slash and then proceeding to destroy three with a circular slash then it's back to dodging damn they are fast.

"How is that by putting him in danger? How's that going to show his real potential?" asks an equally nervous Ventus though his still amazed at how Ignis is moving, fast slashes that can destroy heartless in one hit maybe he'd train to be that fast in his strikes.

"Don't you remember what Master Eraqus said before? He told us the reason why Ignis is being trained by Master Yen Sid instead of him is because he's a sorcerer and a keyblade wielder" answers Terra though there is a slight jealousy and awe in his voice "That keyblade wielder like them are very rare and that they usually have a predestined mission they have to fulfill" he added still watching how Ignis is fighting with the remaining eight heartless though it can be seen that he's not even tired from the fight

"Is it really that much of a difference than us? I mean were keyblade wielder like them too right? And I can use magic too right?" asks a clueless Ventus looking at both Aqua and Terra for answers

"Sorcerers like them can use magic since birth and have a fine degree of control in magic than us but yes given time we can use their spells but we still need improve our control in magic before we could do that" answers Aqua though she looks to be quoting it from some book she read

"They also have different control to their magic allowing it to empower them and hasten their movements beyond those of normal and unlike using spells" this time Terra was the one who answered though his focus is still in the fight watching as Ignis grab a heartless in the wrists well what appear to be wrists and proceeded to strike it with his keyblade then using fast stabs taking out four heartless by surprise

"So they are basically a suped upped version of keyblade wielders?" concludes a still clueless Ventus earning a smile from the other two for his description of Ignis and Master Yen Sid suddenly an explosion of light grabs their attention back to the fight where the only one standing left is Ignis looking as if he hasn't just fought fifteen heartless

"That was a marvelous fight and performance my apprentice" Master Yen Sid says while clapping at Ignis "Now for you next trial, is Trial in Combat against me any thing is allowed but remember there are no winners," he said, "Only truths, for when powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" with that he called upon magic creating what seems to be a keyblade with the guard appears to be two shooting stars. The blade is blue and decorated with stars, while the end is a crescent moon and star. The Keychain design is a crescent moon (Star Seeker)

"Sure you can still fight old man!" taunts Ignis though he has a smile in his face charging at his master with a simple yet powerful horizontal slash which was immediately blocked by a barrier and him having to dodge a retaliatory swing he switched to a different stance giving off different and quick strike everywhere but is still being blocked by the barrier for every strike while having to dodge his master's strikes _Maybe that'll work? _

"Whoa! They're fast!" shouts Ventus amazed at the speeds the two are moving _Now I definitely want to train my strikes like that they look really cool_ were his thoughts watching the dodge, block, and try to hit each other

"Y-yeah! Come on Ignis you're almost there…" Aqua hoping for Ignis to pass his Mastery exams

_Why aren't they using more advance magic? _Were the thoughts of Terra wondering why the two sorcerers are holding back in their magical casting his answer became clear when he saw his friend's left hand glowing red and white _So that's why!_

_Hey he may be old but he sure is fast _where Ignis' thoughts_ let's try if he can block this! _And with that he stopped his strikes and leapt back while he released his spell pointing his left hand towards his master **FLARE!** An explosion of heat and light suddenly hits the place where Master Yen Sid is standing but he didn't try to check it instead he began to cast another spell or in this case barrage of spells **Fire! Fire! Fire! **Aiming straight in the cloud of smoke while moving around it creating another set of explosion

When the smoke clears what he sees doesn't surprise Ignis though it did piss him off a little _All those spells for nothing! _Were his thoughts because out of the smoke came out a completely unscathed Master Yen Sid though he has a full barrier on which explains why he's completely unscathed

"You really have grown from the clueless kid you have been six years ago." Were the words of Master Yen Sid though he can't understand if it's a compliment or insult _Clueless I'm not clueless _he sulks? "And now you have proven to bear the Mark of Mastery, worthy to become and called a Keyblade Master" Yen Sid says with obvious pride in his voice though he doesn't hear anything beside worthy and keyblade master "Now I just hope your fellow apprentices pass their own Mastery Exams"

"Ignis Congratulations! As Master you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions" Master Eraqus finally speaks though even he has a small smile in his face

"Yeah you passed!" Aqua shouts coming to hug her friend who has just been given the title of a master with Terra and Ventus following a few steps after her

"Hehehe…Of course what do you expect I lose?" was Ignis confident answer while hugging Aqua back while Ventus also joins the hug Terra just giving him a clap in the back

"Just wait till next year and I'll catch up to you" Terra says making it clear their rivalry isn't finished even if he reached their dream first while he reached out his hand in gesture

"And I'll be waiting for that" was Ignis' answer shaking Terra's hand as a sign of promise

"Of course I'll be there too someone has to look after you guys after all" Aqua added also reaching for the connected hands laying over it

"Hey…hey! I'm not going to be left behind…just wait till it's my time and I'll show you how great of a master I'll be" Ventus cuts in also reaching for the joined hands this was the day they made their promise though they didn't see the shadow near the windows who was looking at them except for one person.

"A new master huh, He's too close to Ventus and the others, too much of a wild card" says the figure who can't be seen other than the large black cloak he is wearing "No matter darkness exist everywhere after all even in him" and with that he vanished through a corridor of darkness

* * *

><p>(For those of you wondering what his keyblade looks like cause I know my explanation sucked post/1531/saber-extra/that's the sword she's wielding)


	3. Loss of a Keyblade Master

AN: I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though,

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I am the happiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure: Ignis' Room<strong>

The moon is up in the skies again along with the stars telling us it is now night time and we find our heroes inside a room after celebrating the passing of one of their friends, Ignis, in his Mastery Exams.

The room itself is a big carpet in dark blue with various suns, moons, keys and stars as designs in silver, a simple a bed enough for two with black and red colored sheets, a oak wood side stand with funny shaped lamp above it, a coffee table in the middle of the room with pillows as seats. There is also a large bookcase on the side filled with books about worlds and magic in their titles. There is also a large window covered with red curtains with golden stars as designs.

In the carpet are two boys currently sleeping one having spiky brown hair, tan complexion and having an arm over his eyes is Terra while the other having spiky blond hair is hugging a pillow with a death grip, this is Ventus. Atop the bed a girl with blue hair is also sleeping with the sheets over her is Aqua. All of them tired due to celebrating all night after Ignis finished his talks with the other Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid. Only one figure is still awake currently cleaning up the mess made by his friends.

_I swear the only reason they wanted to give me a party is because they just wanted play around…_were the thoughts of Ignis currently cleaning the room while doing it as silently as possible though he would take a look over to his friends every once in while fondness clear in his eyes

_I guess I can let this go one time they did it for me after all _Ignis thought finally finishing up in his cleaning and now going straight for the window wanting to get some fresh air.

_I've finally achieved it…being a keyblade master I'm now allowed to go to different worlds…but what Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid told me is a little disturbing _were the thoughts of Ignis now leaning on the railings just outside the window remembering his talk with the Masters earlier this day

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback!<strong>

Ignis after seeing the figure vanishes at the corner of his eyes keeping it in the back of his mind promising to check out it later he turned back to the Masters for his next instructions. The Aqua, Terra and Ventus said they meet up with him after his talk with the Masters.

"As you know being a Keyblade Master entitles you to the right of traveling to other worlds" Master Eraqus began making sure his once student is listening and what do you know for the first time he is "But the real reason Keyblade Masters do this is to check upon other worlds to seal off possible entrances for darkness and to vanquish those who wants to open and control the darkness." Master Eraqus finishes ominously

"There are those who try to break the peace the worlds are in and plunge it into chaos and anarchy" continues Master Yen Sid "As Keyblade Master it is your duty to stop them but we trust that with your skills and those you've learn will be enough in your quest. But for now go with your friends and celebrate it is a joyous day after all" finishes Master Yen Sid cheerfully something that seems unfit to his strict face

"Yes Masters!" Ignis' reply then he went running to his friends intent on having fun with them before he decides which world to go to tomorrow

**Flashback End!**

* * *

><p><em>It's scary to know that there are those willing to serve darkness and control it all for their desires and greed <em>Ignis thought when suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

"I know your there why don't you come out of the darkness and tell me why you are here!" Ignis suddenly says turning around to face the shadows near the window readying himself against the intruder,

"I see you've sensed me" were the voices calm reply and out of the shadows a cloaked figure came out he seems tall but in the darkness you never know, the cloak was all black even the insides the only thing memorable about it is its jagged end as if it was torn

"That is remarkable for a newly instated Keyblade Master is it not Master Ignis" the cloaked being continues giving a bow as a sign of respect though his voice sounds like someone who is amused and mocking.

"Why are you here? It is forbidden for someone like you to be here intruder." Ignis replied ignoring his mocking tone readying himself for a fight.

"Why I am here?" the figure asks more to himself "I came to see what my pet and my future vessel is doing, Are they ready for what is to come or not?" the figure answers though he seem to be talking more to himself than to Ignis.

"Sorry but I don't know where your pet or future vessel is but I know they aren't here so you can get out intruder" Ignis replied getting a little pissed off at the clearly crazy guy and finally summoning his keyblade (Aestus Estus: Original Fire) to his hands in a flash of red and white pointing it to the figure in a threatening manner

"I believe you do know them…They are the kids sleeping in your room, are they not? Though I wonder which" the figure answered with the same mocking tone finally riling up Ignis with the mention of his friends as his target.

Ignis started to run to the figure readying an overhead slash readying to bash the head of the intruder when inches from the head of the intruder he missed, the intruder turning to some form of wraith dodging the attack and moving away from their place.

"Come back here! Damn!" cursed Ignis starting to give chase to the figure only to stop and remember the figures words _I came here to see what my pet and future vessel is doing…they are the kids sleeping in your room, are they not?_ "Its not me he's after…it's my friends" Ignis says to himself dismissing his keyblade

With that he came back inside of the room his friends still sleeping even after the commotion outside. _If they're the targets…I need to keep them safe _he thought he started to go for the door when he remembered something else and went to the side stand and opened the drawer taking out the gold-outlined red star-shaped charm Aqua gave him. He looked at it then to his friends who are still sleeping before slipping the charm to his pocket. He went out of the room locking it the placing his hands on the door then begun to chant some words. After a minute the door begun to glow and a large rune can be seen in front of the door glowing in power before it disappeared and with that he turned to chase the intruder. All the while thinking to himself, _why does it feel like this is the last time I'll see them together again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure: Summit<strong>

After a few minutes of running through the castle's empty corridor only illuminated by the light coming from the moonlight and running down the steps of the castle he finally found the intruder waiting at the summit. With the moon fully up in the skies the whole summit seems to be glowing in the moonlight.

"I see you've chosen to chase me all the way up here" the intruder still garbed in his jagged ended black cloak began to speak same mocking tone in his voice

"How…foolish and reckless that is young Keyblade Master, coming here all alone are you that confident in your abilities or are you underestimating me?" the figure now turned fully to Ignis facing him in a manner that he appeared ready to pounce on him

"I don't know who you are…" Ignis began to speak readying his keyblade in a flash of red and white. The keyblade has a handle about a hand and a half having no guard instead of a straight blade it has various indentations in it's a body with some shaded in black and pointed at the end. The blade has a flame-like body and design. (Aestus Estus: Original Fire)

"I don't know what you can do…" he continues settling into a stance where he is facing sideways with one of his arms is forward holding the keyblade diagonally while his left hand is behind him and if one where to look closely a red glow seems to be gathering in it.

"But if it's my friends your targeting then prepare your self, cause strong or not...I'll burn you down to the ground with everything I have" Ignis finishes with clear determination in his voice while the glow in his left hand had turned into a burning fireball still in his hands.

"Ha…h…hahaha if that's what you wish then I'll give you what you want boy" the figure laughs and with a flash he summoned a keyblade that has a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. It has two shaft and a head making out its blade. It also contains two demonic, blue eyes; one on the Keychain and the other one on the head. (No Heart)

""A Keyblade wielder…" a surprised Ignis says though rage and determination is clear in his eyes this guy wanted to hurt his friends and that's enough to warrant death through immolation for him

"Prepare yourself young Master Ignis, or this might be your last fight as a Keyblade Master." The figure taunts as if expecting this fight to be boring and with that both warrior settled to their stances. The figure seems to be just dragging the keyblade but for Ignis he can see that the figure is ready to attack at any moment.

After a few moments of gauging each other Ignis made the first move his favorite over head slash whereas the figure blocked it with his own keyblade but the force of the impact was enough to make a crater underneath the figures feet

_Strong_ were the thoughts of Ignis having strengthen his blow with magic while the figure took it like nothing _I guess it was foolish to think I can beat him in one blow._

_**Strong this kid is stronger than he looks that could have taken off my head if I didn't block that**_ were the thoughts of the cloaked figure now wary of Ignis strength and with that he retaliated with fast strikes that Ignis seems dodge by hairsbreadth.

The two now went to a repetitive dance of strikes, slashes, stabs, dodging, and blocking neither side making a big move wary of how the other will retaliate. Ignis kept up his style of giving fast strikes and slashes while once in a while giving a stab to the figure and punching with his fire-infused fist creating arc of flame every time he swings them. The figure on he other hand looks to be more worried of the flame-coated punches while effortlessly blocking every strike and countering with one of his own. If there are any watching the fight it would seem the other is fire dancing while the other is dancing along with the other.

_Were going nowhere with this! I strike he blocks, he strikes I dodge I need to do something or this will go nowhere _were the thoughts of Ignis trying to come up with a plan against the cloaked figure when all of a sudden the figure raised a hand as if in slow motion and the ground beneath them begun to rise _Damn! An earth spell but…what for? _He got his answer when the ground the figure was standing on continued to rise while his stopped after a few meters leaving him open to the spell fire the figure just started to release.

_**Thundaga! Blizzaga! Thundaga! **_The figure shouted and a powerful bolts of lightning and powerful icy wind and ice shards started raining down to Ignis who in turn retaliated with his own spell fire.

**Triple Firaga! Fira! **Ignis launched three successive whitish-red fireballs each the size of an average desk while swinging his hand for the second spell manipulating the whitish-red fire to form a wide arc to act as a makeshift shield for the ice shards melting when it came close to the fire. The fireballs collided with the arcs of lightning creating an explosion while the third one was flying straight to the cloaked figure. The figure jumped from where he's standing straight to Ignis having his keyblade poised to strike. When he reached Ignis there was a clash of keyblades and the ground Ignis is standing on beginning to crack, Ignis pushed the figure away from him and countered with a magic-enhanced rising slash making the keyblade glow with red and white light.

The figure jumped back and began another flurry of slashes though this time it was considerably faster though he seems to dodge the glowing keyblade more rather than blocking it. The figure jumped back before swinging his hand releasing an arc of freezing wind towards Ignis.

Ignis saw the arc of freezing wind coming towards him and unlike before the figure didn't bother to verbalize the spell _Silent casting with Life stream magic? That's a master level skill! Just who is this guy? _Were the thoughts of Ignis finally having a guess of how strong his opponent is while using a magic-enhanced jump to dodge the attack that froze the whole space he was standing in before launching him several feet of the ground **Float!** And with that Ignis started floating above the battlefield watching the cloaked figure warily.

_**The brat just started to float…I can't believe this a newly minted keyblade master is fighting me blow for blow and magic for magic he really is too much of a wildcard**_ were the thoughts of the irate cloaked stranger readying for another round against the rookie Keyblade Master _**Time to show this brat the real power of darkness! **_And with that a ball of darkness started forming around the cloaked figures hand then begun launching balls of black and purple fire towards Ignis.

_That's Dark Firaga! Damn Just where the hell is this guy grabbing his spells from?_ Were the panicked thoughts of Ignis starting to move around, more like floating around, to dodge the dark fire attacks moving closer to the figure in unexpected speeds then he turned around facing the cloaked figure aiming with his left hand **Fission Firaga! **And with that Ignis launched a fast whitish-red orb of fire the same size his own body straight to the cloaked figure who was surprised with the fact that Ignis was able to move that fast while only using a float spell and was able to retaliate with his own spell fire at that position and that surprise caused the cloaked figure to be hit with the powerful flame spell that exploded and turn to smaller fireballs upon contact.

_Did that do it? I got lucky with that shot! I guess he didn't expect I would be able to move at that speeds while using float spell hehehe…_were the relieved thoughts of Ignis finally letting his guard down for a few quick breaths while floating down the ground.

Finally touching the ground with a soft step Ignis looked around the place and see the demolished remnants of the summit then all of a sudden an ominous shout started filling the area. Ignis began to turn back where the voice is coming from only to barely block the cloaked figure already poised for a horizontal slash but the power of the slash sent the young Keyblade Master flying to a pillar of rock caused by the earlier earth-spell that fell down upon contact of Ignis and the several black and purple fireballs following him.

"**You…you've actually hit me" **were the cloaked figure words, rage and madness clear in his voice while he slowly took steps to the downed Keyblade Master now coming out of the rubble he was sent to. The cloaked figure has burns all around his cloak and blood can be seen dripping from his hands while Ignis on the other hand have dust and scratches all over his body probably from the debris he was hit with, blood flowing from the deeper scratches.

"**That's…that's remarkable for a Keyblade Master who just passed his Mark of Mastery" **compliments can be heard coming from the figure but the rage and madness in his voice seems to be growing for every word.

"Are you that arrogant to be surprised of getting a clean hit from somebody else" were Ignis' response although his pain grunts are making it hard for the words to be understood "I told you before because you've threatened my friends that I'm burning you to ground with everything I have" he continues though standing seems to be hard on it's own and with a few more tries he ended up falling backwards unable to move his body anymore.

"**Ah yes you did say that…hmmm…so this is what friendship can do?" **the figure asks to himself though the rage and madness in his voice refuses to disappear now he is actually standing above Ignis

"**How dangerous, A power like that left alone, unattended" **the figure continues talking to himself while Ignis struggles to look up to the cloaked figure

"**Not mine, such power and not in my hands is simply unacceptable…friendship is a connection between two or more people after all am I right" **the figure wonders to himself while Ignis is wondering why the figure isn't attacking him and continues talking to himself like a madman

_He has every chance to attack me why isn't he doing anything?_ Ignis thought.

"**What if…there is no connection"**. The figure suggested while Ignis began to feel dread flowing through his body at the figures words **"What if no one remembers this so called friendship you have with your friends" **the figure continued rage and madness apparent in his tone but now sadistic pleasure seems to be joining in making the voice of the cloaked figure all the more sinister

"**What if no one remembers who you are, nothing but another stranger in the lives of those you desperately tried to protect even yourself, will you still have that strength, that power to protect them I wonder." **The figure finishes with a sadistic grin appearing below the hood of his cloak Ignis seeing the yellow amber eyes filled with rage and madness inside them.

And with that the figure begun to collect darkness in his hands and after forming another ball of darkness he slowly went to grab Ignis' head who was struggling with all he has to escape the figure's reach.

"No…No…Stop! Not the memories of my friends...They are all I have…**STOP!**" Ignis started to panic finally shouting at the end yet it was futile and when the figure's hand finally reached him he was covered in darkness almost consuming his entire form only few spikes from his hair can be seen yet even those are devoured by the darkness and when it was over there was nothing left neither hair nor shadow of Ignis was left.

This was the night the memory of Ignis the Keyblade Master is lost.


	4. Station of Reawakening

**AN: **I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I'm the happiest man in the world.

**Additional AN:**

**Life Stream Magic: **the magic used by the KH world characters and basically the most powerful form of magic its power coming straight from the life stream enabling users to bend elements, heal, even manipulate time and cosmic forces itself..

**Wizard / Sorcerer Magic: **versatile magic used usually by wizards and sorcerers through the use of wands and other foci though an extremely skilled and powerful sorcerer can cast these magic even without magical foci is usually branched into charms, transfiguration, curses, spells, and runes.

**Dark Magic: **a powerful form of magic that gives of the feeling of pleasure and addiction because of this effect that users of this magic usually goes insane or power hungry due to addiction to the magic can either be life stream magic or sorcerer magic but one thing to remember is that the stronger the spell is the stronger the feeling hence stronger addiction..

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure: Someone's Room<strong>

Waking up was in someone else's room is an experience in itself yet Aqua woke up feeling completely at ease and safe inside the unknown room, maybe it was because she was with her childhood friends Terra, Ventus and _someone_…that's wrong…It's just Terra and Ventus right?

She looked around the room, there's Terra covering his eyes with an arm while the other arm seem to have hidden under the coffee table, then there's Ventus hugging a moogle-themed pillow tightly to himself and is that drool coming out of his mouth? _You really are still a kid aren't you Ventus_ were the thoughts of Aqua fondness clear in her eyes_ A really cute kid_.

She looked around more in room and found some books she had wanted to read before and just before she took one of the books she can't help but feel she should have ask _someone's_ permission for this but that's funny right cause no one has been in this room before yesterday right? Maybe she's just having one of those days…is today even one her days? A memory suddenly started coming back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory!<strong>

"_Guys it's one of Aqua's days today we better get the armors upgraded or else!" A teasing voice suddenly shouts a figure running having black hair with few red streaks, emerald green eyes, and a faint lightning bolt scar wearing black zipped upped shirt with high collar and no sleeves, black pants, boots and biker gloves and gold-outlined red pauldrons, shin guards, and kneepads._

"_You stupid, dense, idiot! Your not supposed shout it loud to the world when one of my days is!" shouted Aqua chasing __**someone**__._

"_Ahhh! Terra! Ven! Help me she's coming after me!" the voice continues to shout with the same teasing tone in his voice while running circles around Aqua_

"_You better pray I don't catch you..._

* * *

><p>"<strong>AQUA!<strong>" a voice suddenly shouts startling a red-faced Aqua from the memory lane turning around to face the one shouting seeing a red-faced Ventus coughing most likely from shouting too much with Terra laughing at his back.

"What were…ack…you…ack…thinking about Aqua? You couldn't even hear me" asks a worried Ventus, I mean who wouldn't worry Aqua was daydreaming that usually happens to him not Aqua, looking as if he's ready to call on the Masters if there is something wrong.

"Yeah it looked as if you were daydreaming…are thinking about the mastery exams coming next year?" Terra added also looking a little worried though hiding it with curiosity instead.

"N-nothing! I'm alright, just tired I suppose…" Aqua answers while looking uncertainly around the room recognizing the unnatural homey feeling in the room although being unused by anyone for years _as if __**someone**__ has been using it. _Aqua thought to herself

"Hey guy did _someone_ used to sleep in this room before? You know black hair with red streaks, green eyes, lightning bolt scar in the forehead?" Aqua asks her friends while Terra and Ventus looked as if she's speaking in a different language

"Ahhh! Are you sure you're alright Aqua? " Ventus asks looking at her funnily I mean who wouldn't when one of your friends suddenly asks about _someone_ other than us living here in the castle and we don't even know him? Either she's joking around or having hallucinations.

"No one has used this room before until us Aqua" Terra added looking at the girl worriedly hey it's not everyday your childhood friend suddenly asks about weird things

"Ha...ha…ha…I guess your right guys maybe I'm more tired than I thought maybe I'd take a lie down for a while" Aqua says thinking to herself that maybe she's still dreaming heading for the bed to take some sleep.

"Ok Aqua we'll leave you to rest for a while" Terra and Ventus both said while heading out of the room probably to train or eat whichever comes first.

_Hah! I'm suddenly remembering guys with green eyes, black hair with red streaks and faint lightning bolt scar in his forehead maybe it's just my imagination _Aqua thought finally going back to sleep what she didn't notice is the tears that started to fall while she was sleeping nor her whispering _someone's _name.

* * *

><p><strong>Station of Awakening<strong>

A figure can be seen wrapped in chain-like shadows his form not moving at all due to the bindings. The figure looks to be asleep having black hair with red streaks, a faint lightning bolt scar in his forehead and in between the shadow chains he can bee seen wearing a black high collared shirt zipped upped in the middle, black pants and boots and a few gold and red armors can be seen peeking out of the chains.

The figure was floating in the middle of a great circle with the circle having various designs a few were stars, moon, suns and flames. The most prominent features in the circle were the picture of three teens; one was a boy with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The other was spiky-haired blue-eyed blond boy. Last one was a girl having blue eyes, short blue hair and white complexion.

"Look at what happened to you…six years of living in the light and it made you into laid back moron" a voice suddenly booms in the chamber the figure stirring awake due to the loud voice when his eyes opened revealing them to be emerald green.

""Whoa! Where am I?" Ignis asks wondering why his chained up and floating "How did I get here?" he added trying to recognize anything kind of hard when every things hazy.

"Did you get your ass so beaten up that you can't even remember how you lost?" shouted the irate voice finally grabbing the attention of Ignis "Cause the way you lost was so pathetic that monkey seems smarter than you" insults the voice anger clear in it

"Who are you to insult me like that, huh? You don't know how strong that guy was comparing to me?" Ignis replied anger getting to him due to the voice's words "Do you even know how I feel right now?" Ignis finishes suddenly feeling exhausted

"Actually…to answer you questions from the last…I do know how you feel…" The voice answered with the sounds of boots walking echoing the chamber

"I knew how strong that guy was compared to you" more footsteps can be heard and a figure can be seen from the darkness.

"Because…I am you" and with those last words the figure showed itself in the light he looks exactly the same as Ignis, same black hair though with purple streaks, same faint lightning bolt scar in his forehead, wearing the same black high collared shirt zipped upped in the middle, the same black pants and boots the only difference was the black-outlined purple pauldrons, shin guards, and kneepads he's wearing and the golden amber eyes he has.

"How…Who are you? What are you?" Ignis suddenly shouts freaked out by the sudden appearance of his long lost twin _or maybe it's a clone_ he suddenly thought _certainly a better thought than a long lost twin._ He mentally added

"I'm not a clone nor am I your long lost twin moron!" the figure replied as if being able to read Ignis' mind "It's because in a way I can read your mind" the figure added looking bored in the conversation as if merely looking at a child

"What? How did you? Why am I here?" Ignis asks feeling confused and panicky

"It was me who saved you moron" The Ignis-like figure stated while he continues to walk straight to Ignis.

"The spell that figure cast on you was a spell that was supposed to devour your existence through banishment in the darkness" the figure now standing in front if the floating Ignis.

"Then how am I here and not in the realm of darkness?" Ignis asks finally understanding a little about his situation.

"You are in the realm of darkness" the figure said making Ignis pale and panic with his words who wouldn't if your suddenly told you're in a realm where heartless are running rampant.

"What! But you said you saved me, how can I be safe in the realm filled with heartless?" Ignis started to shout while trying to remove his bindings.

"Because you're someone who can use the darkness" the figure simply answered "Or more clearly it's because I can use the darkness moron" the figure continued talking but it really is creepy talking to someone who has the same face as you

"Just how does that affect me exactly?" Ignis shouted finally getting mad with all the insults and the roundabout way the figure is talking

"Don't you remember exactly who you are, what I am, and what happened six years ago?" the figure asks now with impatience in his tone

"**I can't remember anything beyond six years ago, for me my life started with me meeting Aqua, Terra, Ventus and the Masters"** Ignis shouted now feeling angry and desperate for answers

"**The years I've spent training and living with them is all that I've ever had and that guy with the cloak almost took that away from me" **Ignis finished looking exhausted after his rant.

"I see…it seems it was different between us" the figure said now understanding Ignis words "Would you like me to explain how we became like this? Why I look like you?" the figure asks still looking eye to eye with Ignis

"Yes…please tell me…" was Ignis' exhausted answer looking pleadingly at his look-alike

"First you must know is I am you and I am not, you may call me Harry" the look-alike began "From our early memories we came from a dark realm world called the **World of Hallows, **in this world there are a secret community of wizards and witches which our parents were a part of" Harry said while starting to pace around.

"An old man in robes and long beard sent us to live with our relatives but they were scared of us, of magic…that they decided to beat it out of us" Harry continues though anger can be found in his voice

"As a kid growing up we were exposed to different kinds of abuse few physical but mostly emotional in nature" Harry continues to pace around while Ignis continues to listen enraptured by the story of…well his life or childhood

"But through those abuses, we discovered magic and gained basic control of it, the ability to heal our wounds, to give us strength not seen from a kid, even giving us warmth and light inside the small cupboard we've slept in" Harry explains closing his eyes as if remembering something

"Until that day six years ago" Harry suddenly stops as if deciding to continue the story or not

_So I came from a world called__** World of Hallows**__…lived a hard life as a child…but then if he's me how was it he can remember while I couldn't?_ Ignis thought to himself

"Six years ago our dear uncle decided to upped the stakes and started to physically abuse as that magic and hearts themselves had to come to our rescue" Harry started again though his eyes are still closed

"Only later did I find out that the darkness in his heart slowly turned him into a heartless, his hatred and fear of magic resulted to him giving up his heart to darkness and that due to us opening the station we destroyed him through the sheer magic alone" Harry continues while Ignis was wondering how someone could hate like that enough to give his heart to darkness

"That was the first time we've unlocked the **Station of Awakening**" Harry now stopped pacing around and looking straight to Ignis with those golden amber eyes of his

"The first time we've become keyblade wielders" Ignis continued now having small understanding of the situation but then "Why are there two of us when it was supposed to be only one?" Ignis asks

"Good question…and the answer is simple…living ten years with abusive home is enough to break anyone's heart, how much more if it is your own family that would abuse you" was Harry's simple answer while Ignis finally got the last piece in his puzzle

"You're a part of my heart aren't you?" Ignis asks though he seems to be asking more of himself than Harry

"Yes…it looks like the memory of early ten years of our life was given to me…but Yes… I am the part of your heart that chose to contain all the pain and sadness you had" Harry now started walking to Ignis "I am the part your heart where darkness lies" he continued still walking straight to Ignis

"Our magic decided to send us away from such a place that with the power of keyblade and magic we we're able to open a gateway that sent us from the **World of Hallows** to the **Land Of Departure, **leading up to you meeting up with your friends"

He was now standing under Ignis only raising his arm a little and he can touch him. "And it look like to free you from your chains, the broken heart must become whole again" Harry finishes now reaching up to touch Ignis.

And with a touch both Ignis and Harry glowed with red and purple lights, the chains wrapped around Ignis started to crack and with a final burst of light the chains disintegrated and Ignis came floating down to the circle facing Harry.

"Where were you all this time?" Ignis asks Harry looking grateful and sorrowful at the same time

"I was always there in the darkness…also growing stronger…but in the end I was only a part of you…only shadow of the real" Harry replied though he was starting to fade from existence starting from below his feet

"Thank you! For saving me…Tell me if there is anything I can do to repay you" Ignis says feeling responsible for what was happening to Harry

"The spell that cloaked man used on you will also affect your friends, they now know nothing about you, though you are still there in their hearts, try to regain connection with them" Harry started to speak his image still beginning to fade away "The second is about the second effect of the spell, it was meant to banish you in the dark realm but with my intervention you are only passing through it" Harry says now his lower half completely faded away

"I sending you back to the **World of Hallows** to fulfill a mission" Harry continues to say only his chest above visible "Defeat the one who killed our parents…contrary to popular belief he isn't dead at least not fully" Harry added

"Can I trust you to fulfill that mission without messing up, idiot?" Harry asks with a smirk on his face gesturing through the light that can now be seen ahead of them.

"Do you know who you're talking to, I may have lost against that cloaked figure but I'm Ignis a Keyblade Master and I never give up, and of course I can do it" Ignis answered with his own smirk confidence and determination rolling of him in waves

"Then we are even…Good luck Ignis!" and with those final words Harry faded away as if he never existed.

"Heh…time to see where this adventure is taking me" Ignis says to himself while turning to face the light beginning to walk towards it. All the while thinking _just give me time guys after this I'm going back to you guys._

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Hogwarts; Great Hall<strong>

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, with a jumble of towers and battlements but in the eve of Halloween the castles seems to be the most beautiful sight to see.

Inside the great castle, is the Great Hall having tall walls that reach up to the ceiling, which is covered with candles and enchanted to look like the sky above. At the front of the hall, is the staff table, where currently sitting are the Hogwarts Professors and guests from the other schools.

Today Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament which explains the additional table provided for the visiting students and in the very center of the hall stands the ancient Goblet of Fire traditionally used as a judge for the tournament choosing those worthy of magic to compete.

Albus Dumbledore snatched the first bit of paper out of the air.

"The School Champion chosen for Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic is...Fleur Delacour!" He called out to the crowd.

To loud applause, a beautiful blond girl stood and made her way to the front of the great hall captivating everyone with her aura before walking through a door at the front of the hall as instructed.

Silence fell as the Goblet of Fire flare red once more and another piece of paper flew into the air, only to be snagged by Dumbledore.

"The Durmstrang Institute School Champion...Victor Krum!"

A tall muscular young man stood and followed the path previously taken by Fleur, once again to applause.

Again the goblet flared and a paper was snatched by the Headmaster.

"And the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry School Champion is...Cedric Diggory!"

A handsome young man stood from one of the tables to loud applause and made his way up to follow the other two champions.

"Congratulations to all of our champions," Dumbledore continued. "I trust that you will all..."

The headmaster was cut off as the Goblet of fire flared to life once more though this time red, white, purple and black flames seems to come out of the goblet then another piece of paper flew from the goblet unexpectedly.

Dumbledore grabbed the paper and looked at it curiously, before his face paled. He looked up to meet the gaze of an expectant Great Hall and whispered, "Harry Potter."

In the silence of the hall, everyone in the massive room hared him. Moments after reading the name of a boy, who had been missing for years, the Goblet of Fire flared to life once more but this time white and red pillar of flame along with the black and purple pillar of flame engulfed the whole Goblet of Fire.

After the fire show there standing in front of the Goblet of Fire is a teen having white complexion, black hair with a few brownish-red streaks, emerald green eyes and a faint lightning bolt scar in his forehead. The figure was dressed in a high collar black shirt with no sleeves and closed zipper running down in the middle, black pants, black biker gloves and boots, the only thing that seems out of place are the gold-outlined red pauldrons, kneepads and shin-guards found all over his body.

"Harry…is that you?" were the shocked voice of Albus Dumbledore though that doesn't stop the continuous twinkling of his eyes over his half-mooned glasses.

"Harry Potter…" "The Boy-who-Lived" "Is that really him?" "He's cute!" were the words coming out of the crowd

"Hairy? Boy-who-lived? Alright that's it I don't know who you are old man but my name is Ignis, a Keyblade Master! Get it through your heads!" Ignis said to the crowd earning gasps and shock from the crowd.

* * *

><p>His journey begins hahaha I've decided to let him travel through worlds but currently not sure which world he would go to after this one. Chapter 5 is ongoing and not much action on this chapter.<p> 


	5. Breaking the Status Quo

**AN: **I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I'm the happiest man in the world.

**Additional AN:**

**Life Stream Magic: **the magic used by the KH world characters and basically the most powerful form of magic its power coming straight from the life stream enabling users to bend elements, heal, even manipulate time and cosmic forces itself..

**Wizard / Sorcerer Magic: **versatile magic used usually by wizards and sorcerers through the use of wands and other foci though an extremely skilled and powerful sorcerer can cast these magic even without magical foci is usually branched into charms, transfiguration, curses, spells, and runes.

**Dark Magic: **a powerful form of magic that gives of the feeling of pleasure and addiction because of this effect that users of this magic usually goes insane or power hungry due to addiction to the magic can either be life stream magic or sorcerer magic but one thing to remember is that the stronger the spell is the stronger the feeling hence stronger addiction..

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Hogwarts: Great Hall<strong>

The whole crowd was stunned to silence by the sudden arrival of Ignis though the shock seems to be more caused by his blatant disrespect to the old man wearing unusually bright robes.

_What is it with me always meeting long-bearded ancient wizards wearing brightly colored robes?__Why does it feel like I've already met this guy before?_ were the thoughts of Ignis still standing in the middle of the decorated hall but his eyes were examining the entirety of the Great Hall, the hungry look that the old man was giving him, the mouth agape adults sitting in the high table, the shocked faces of the student body and the creepy guy with a giant eyeball looking at him as if he's something that came out of the grave.

"Harry Potter, my boy…will you please follow me to the inner chambers to discuss about your marvelous entrance and participation to the tournament" said the brightly garbed old man gesturing him to a door beside the high table while looking at him with those…twinkly eyes?

"I don't care who you think I am old man but I want you to know that my name is Ignis and till you call me that I'm not giving you any of my time and what the hell is this tournament you're talking about?" Ignis answered earning another round gasps from the crowd for his disrespect _Damn it why the hell do they keep doing that whenever I'm finished talking? And what is that strange feeling I'm having? _Were his irritated thoughts

"Harr-" the old man started only to be cut off by Ignis

"Ignis, I told you my name is Ignis." Ignis continued clearly exasperated with this people. _What the hell is their problem, can't they understand English? _Ignis thought to himself

"Harry, my boy I believe we should really talk-" the old man begun finally getting his chance to talk only to be cut off again

"Alright, alright I'm going to listen to what you're going to say old man and it better be good" Ignis caved in now walking straight to the chamber leaving the whole school shocked with his attitude while a certain guy with creepy eyeball resisting the urge to go straight to his master.

"Did he just-" "And with Dumbledore too-" "Did you see what he's wearing-" the crowd began to talk now getting over their shock.

"Um…alright…staffs please escort the students back to their houses" was a the befuddled Dumbledore orders while he himself head to the inner chamber followed by the other headmaster, headmistress, two of his professors and the tournament officials

* * *

><p><strong>Inner Chambers<strong>

Inside the chamber are magical artifacts, painting and other knick knack that have been kept there for long time but in the far left of the chamber is a large fireplace where currently the other champions are nervously waiting for their next instruction so it came as a surprise when a teen having white complexion, black hair with a few brownish-red streaks, emerald green eyes and a faint lightning bolt scar in his forehead. The figure was dressed in a high collar black shirt with no sleeves and closed zipper running down in the middle, black pants, black biker gloves and boots, he also wears gold-outlined red pauldrons, kneepads and shin-guards found all over his body.

"What iz it? Are zey asking uz to come out?" the blonde girl, Fleur asks looking at Ignis with a nervous yet curious expression on her face

"Afraid not miss, the old man just asked me to come here to so-" Ignis replied only to stop at the sound of the door opening where an extremely tall woman, a wiry guy with black hair and beard, the guy with the giant eyeball, a strict looking woman, two gentlemen wearing official robes, and the old man in bright robes came out

"Remarkable, simply remarkable ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the fourth champion" came out an extremely cheerful guy pushing Ignis in the center of the chamber as if he was a trophy

"How can there be a fourth champion…it is not fair for the other champion Mr. Bagman" said a tall woman dressed in blue robes, Madame Maxime, entering after the now known Mr. Bagman while looking at the silvery-blond haired girl in the room

"I agree he doesn't even have a school to represent" added by a wiry guy having black hair and beard, Igor Karkaroff, while looking at the muscular teen in red robes

"Now, now we don't know the full extent of the situation so let us ask young Mr. Potter his side of the story" Dumbledore began to say when a voice of another adult was heard again

"I'm sorry to say Albus that even willing or not now that Mr. Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire he would have to compete" said the strict looking guy wearing a bowler hat and having a mustache, Barty Crouch Sr.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that the strange feeling I've been having is that goblet bounding me to a contract!" Ignis said disbelief clear in his voice he then went and looked straight at Mr. Crouch

"Is there any way for me to get out of the contract? Ignis asks the ministry official hope in his eyes which promptly shattered when he heard the official's reply

"Sorry to say Mr. Potter there is none without you losing you life or your magic" Crouch answered while looking up from the book of rule and regulations he seems to be reading

"So now it is clear that Mr. Potter will have to compete and the Triwizard Tournament would now have four champions participating" Dumbledore finally announced to the group though his eyes seems to be twinkling even more

"Mr. Potter I wish to talk to you in my office, if you wou-" he was cut off again by a shout from the now pissed off Keyblade Master

"**How many times do I have freaking say it, my name is Ignis get it through your heads or are you that stupid to understand the English language!"** Ignis shouted his hands suddenly burning with two fireballs while the temperature in the room seems to have risen and the people in the room to be shocked by the outburst and display of accidental magic

"Now how long does this tournament last and will there be a place for me to stay while the tournament is still going on" Ignis asked his voice now returning to the calm tone, he began to take several calming breaths, the flames extinguishing from his hands while still looking at the people in the room with the same pissed off expression

"The tournament will last for an approximate 8 months starting this November until the end of June." Crouch answered coming out of his stupor

"And the Weighing of the Wands would begin tomorrow in the Great Hall along with the interviews" Bagman added and with that both of them begun to move out of the chamber to escape the clearly angered teen followed by the others leaving the strict woman, old man and Ignis in the room though the guys with the strange eyeball kept looking at Ignis before he went out of the room

"About where you can stay we can provide you one of our guest rooms here in the castle Mr. Po- Ignis" Dumbledore said now calling the teen by his name afraid that the teen would get madder by calling him Harry

_It won't do to have him mad at me, after all I need to gain his loyalty _were Dumbledore thoughts

"Also for the remaining months you're allowed to use the facilities here in like the library which is open to any of the school champions" Dumbledore added obviously trying to sweeten the deal

"Fine…I accept your offer" Ignis replied though he seems to be uncomfortable with those ever twinkling eyes the old man has

"Ah yes…Professor McGonagall would you please kindly escort Mr. Ignis to his quarters"

Dumbledore said now speaking to the strict looking woman

"Of course Albus…Mr. Ignis come along" Professor McGonagall said now beginning to walk out of the chamber Ignis following her with a wary expression on his face

After they have left and the door closed eerie silence was broken by a chuckle from Albus Dumbledore where in a flash of red his familiar, a Phoenix, came into the room.

"All those wasted plans…now it seems magic themselves are giving me a chance bringing in Harry Potter to me, what do you say Fawkes" Dumbledore said while petting his familiar who seems upset at something

"All those plans for the Greater Good…and with Tom still out there growing in power…yes…yes…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Guest's Room<strong>

Walking through the castle at night is certainly a fascinating experience the various moving paintings, the moving staircases, the suits of armor decorated at every corner of the castle certainly gives off that medieval feeling and setting but for our Keyblade Master it seems the castle is full of madness.

_Who the hell creates a castle with a moving staircase? Next thing you know the castle is full of dangerous traps and secret passages _were the thoughts of Ignis irritated that they had to climb two staircases only to go down three more just to get to room he would be sleeping in, it was a portrait of a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing what looks like a white sundress. The professor left telling him that he only has to give the portrait the password to enter, that breakfast starts at seven and that should he need any help just ask one the professors.

The room was simple having one queen-sized bed, a study table, a bathroom, and a small locker. Ignis started walking towards the bed while laying down it for a while.

_Damn it this makes everything complicated with the tournament I'm forced to compete in while I have no clue about where that bastard is. _Were Ignis' thoughts

_**Then finish this tournament first while you start investigating on the side, you were given permission to use everything in this castle, idiot! **_A familiar voice stated in Ignis head

"Harry!" Ignis shouted suddenly looking around as if said person would suddenly show up

_**Keep your voice down moron! Just think what you want to say and I'll hear it **_the Harry's voice replied

_Hey you were the one who sent me here, what is the big idea entering me in a tournament? I thought my mission was to kick the ass of the bastard who murdered our parents Ignis_ asks mentally?

_**You getting involved with the tournament is a mistake due to circumstances **_Harry answers

_How is that exactly? And why are you even here, when we even made that dramatic farewell at the station of awakening? _Ignis replied getting tired of all additional problems he seems to be having.

_**You really are moron you know that **__Hey!__** You were chosen to participate in the tournament because the magic that I used to send you here needed an exact point of arrival, and I chose the most magically filled location I can find and that's Hogwarts **_Harry's voice explains while Ignis now started to sit up from the bed listening to words of the voice in his head?

_**Unfortunately it interfered with the magic that the goblet uses to select its champions that was currently in progress within Hogwarts, the goblet thought your another candidate but seeing as you don't belong to any of the schools present …**_Harry let the words left hanging

_It decided I'm a candidate from another school therefore choosing me as the fourth champion…Great just what I needed a spell fuck up _Ignis now had his head in his hands moaning about bad lucks and goddesses playing tricks on him _But that doesn't answer the question why you're here? _

_**I'm here to help you adjust to the changes caused by our merge after you've successfully adjusted to it then I'm gone **_Harry answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

_Changes…what changes…I don't feel any different then before _Ignis said confused with Harry's words

_**You moron! Didn't you realize that the merge of someone spending six years getting stronger in the light with the other spending six years training in the darkness would come without consequences did you? **_Was Harry's answer, still with that tone that it should have been obvious while starting to explain the effects of the merge

_It's going to be along night…_were Ignis' thoughts wishing he could just sleep everything off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Great Hall<strong>

Morning breakfast in the hall is one of the greatest experiences in Hogwarts the table filled with delicious warm food that every student looks forward to while student reads letters sent to them by their parents. Inside the hall students from different houses are already awake their tables starting to fill up with the waking students and this is what Ignis is seeing right now that he found the Great Hall.

_Damn Harry keeping me up all night…there are so many people in here there's barely any room to sit on…oh there's one_ were Ignis' thoughts going straight to the empty seat near students wearing silver and green robes.

He sat down near a cold girl with straight black hair and calm purple eyes and an upbeat girl with blond hair, grey eyes both wearing school uniform with silver and green ties. He began to eat not noticing the looks he's getting from everyone in the hall.

"So you're Harry Potter huh?" asked the blond girl with a smirk who turned to Ignis trying to start a conversation

Hearing the name Ignis started to think why is it this people seem to not understand what he's saying. "No, I already introduced myself last night and my name is Ignis" he replied trying not to be mad at the girl

"But the name that came out of the goblet was Harry Potter right and now it seems your going to compete in the tournament, doesn't that mean that your name should be Harry Potter" the smirk still in the face of the blond girl

"No me competing in the tournament is due to unavoidable circumstances and still my name is Ignis" Ignis answered

"But you…" the blond started to say only to be cut off by the other girl

"Trace, leave the guy alone if that's what he want to be called then let him" the black haired girl said effectively getting the blond girl to stop her inquisition

Ignis stared at the girl for a moment then began to say thanks to the girl only to be cut off by voices coming from his back

"What are you doing with this snakes Potter? Why don't you come with me and ditch the snakes." came from the red haired boy wearing red and gold tie looking at the girls as if disgusted by them

"Why would he want to associate himself with you Weasley? It's better if you join the right sort Potter, I can help you there." A blond boy wearing the same green and silver ties as the girls said while bringing up his hand for a handshake

And with that the boys began to argue about who is better to accompany the Keyblade Master not noticing commotion they are making and it only escalated with the two boys each taking an arm of the sitting Ignis and began pulling him in different directions.

"Enough, what hell is wrong with you guys? Forcing someone on who they can associate with, are you guys idiots?" Ignis shouted finally getting pissed with all the attention while both idiots were red-faced in embarrassment and tried to bring out their wands to curse Ignis.

Ignis who felt the magical influx usually done before a spell already knew what they were going to do and were one step ahead of them and sent the two idiots flying with a wave of his hand surprising everyone in the hall with the 'accidental' magic.

"You better remember this Potter!" shouted the two idiots at the exact same time making everybody wonder if the two are ever related while the two started walking away

"Damn idiots who don't know their place…" Ignis mumbled to himself while sitting back down on the table trying to finish his breakfast

"You shouldn't have done that" the blond girl began talking to Ignis though the teen seems to be ignoring what she is saying "Though they're not strong individually those two has influence on most of the two houses" the girl continued

"I don't care…I'm only here to complete this tournament and finish my mission, beyond that I don't really care what they say about me unless it's my name" was Ignis' reply watching as the professors and ministry official prepare for the weighing of wands while an old man with short grey hair and a woman with large glasses along with a photographer walk towards them.

"Now we will start one important part of the Triwizard Tournament, the Weighing of wands" Dumbledore began to speak all the students now sitting at their respective tables "May we please call on the champions to come forward" he continued while the champions began to walk towards the center of the hall.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the hall,

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Ignis wasn't paying attention at all, he was trying not to throw up at the hungry look the reporter kept giving him, like he was some sort of juicy story that was dying to be feasted on and have his life spilled all over the newspaper. He completely missed Cedric's and Viktor's turn.

"And yours Mr. Potter oh sorry it's Ignis isn't? Where is your wand?" said Mr. Ollivander earning a confused look from Ignis

"Sorry sir but I don't use wands" Ignis answered earning shocked look from the crowd and worried looks from Dumbledore

"But then how do you use your magic Ignis" said Mr. Ollivander though he seems to have a knowing look in his eyes

"What Potter don't even have money to buy your own wand" said the blond boy from before his group of friends started giggling

"No I don't use wands because I don't need it" said Ignis creating a ball of fire in his hands and playing with it tossing it from one hand to another his actions making every one in the hall gape at the display…then the chaos began.

_My God what is it with them and being shocked at everything I do _were Ignis' thoughts

* * *

><p>This one's more of a filler chapter...i think i can make his stay here in this world in three chapters including this one but really having problems with this world hahah my mind is already thinking about the next worlds<p> 


	6. Trial by Dragon Fire

**AN: **I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I'm the happiest man in the world.

**Additional AN:**

**Life Stream Magic: **the magic used by the KH world characters and basically the most powerful form of magic its power coming straight from the life stream enabling users to bend elements, heal, even manipulate time and cosmic forces itself..

**Wizard / Sorcerer Magic: **versatile magic used usually by wizards and sorcerers through the use of wands and other foci though an extremely skilled and powerful sorcerer can cast these magic even without magical foci is usually branched into charms, transfiguration, curses, spells, and runes.

**Dark Magic: **a powerful form of magic that gives of the feeling of pleasure and addiction because of this effect that users of this magic usually goes insane or power hungry due to addiction to the magic can either be life stream magic or sorcerer magic but one thing to remember is that the stronger the spell is the stronger the feeling hence stronger addiction..

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Little Hangleton<strong>

In a house found at a small village a meeting between master and servants is taking place. One of the figures is an extremely short man with small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose, the other is a guy that had pale, slightly freckled skin and a "mop of fair hair", but the last figure looks more like a disconfigured infant having red eyes and snake-like attributes.

"Lord Voldemort, I bring dire news" said the second figure while kneeling and bowing before the disconfigured infant

"Rise, Crouch and what is this news you have for me?" the disconfigured infant replied with a sinister voice that could send shivers down your spine while looking at Crouch with his red eyes while the Wormtail is standing at the corner

"It is about the situation inside the castle Milord, during the selection of champion for the tournament an unexpected person believed to be dead had come out of the goblet" Crouch now continued still kneeling though now he is looking straight at his master

"And just who is this person you speak of that you requested for this meeting though it could have blown your cover at Hogwarts" the red-eyed creature replied anger riising in his tone

"It is Harry Potter Milord, though he seems to prefer being called Ignis" Crouch answered immediately getting the attention of his master and Wormtail

"**Harry Potter…after all this time he is still alive…" **Voldemort began say anger clear in his voice and the inside of the room seems to have gotten heavier for the other two figures then it disappeared and the creature began to speak again "Then our plan of using one of the champions as sacrifice for my rebirth…yes…yes…we can use Potter for this…" Voldemort continued though this time he seems to be talking more to himself

"Milord, I think another thing you should know is that Potter doesn't have a wand or rather he doesn't seem to need it" the figure stated now earning a confused look from his master and the figure standing at the side

"What do you mean he doesn't need it, explain yourself Crouch" Voldemort ordered still with a cold tone and that heavy feeling coming back into the room

"He seems to be able to do magic wandlessly and silently Milord, not only that but he seems to be able to even manipulate the spell themselves an example would be him playing with a ball of fire with his hands during the weighing of wands" Crouch answered though his master's face seems to have change to troubled look

_**Wandless magic can only be done by sorcerer level wizards, usually a wizard who tries to do this only end up casting a powered down version of the spell he is trying to cast wandlessly… but the fact that Potter can do this silently without change in power as well as manipulate the spell speak volumes of his skill…skill that none of my servant have…trying to catch him for the ritual will just end up in failure **_Voldemort began to think while the other two are beginning to fear if they have angered their master

"Milord another thing you should know about Potter is that he kept calling himself a keyblade master…" Crouch began to say hoping to please his lord with the additional information only to feel the same crushing weight inside the room though this time he could now see where this feeling is coming from for, in the middle of the room where his master lay magic can be seen coming out of his master while his master's red-eyes began to glow in the dark room.

"**A Keyblade Master…Do not toy with me Crouch, I don't like people who are lying to me" **Voldemort began to say anger coming back to his voice

"It is…true…Milord…please believe me" Crouch pleads though the pressure coming from his master's magic seems to be drowning him

"**Then look into my eyes Crouch" **Voldemort ordered while Crouch began to face his master and when he looked into the red-eyes of his master his head seems to explode in pain while Voldemort began to view Crouch's memory from when Ignis came out of the goblet through a pillar of flame until the weighing of wands where he seems to be playing with a red ball of fire.

After viewing the memories of his servant Voldemort released his spell on Crouch and began to think.

_**A keyblade master is here and that is not good only a select few knew about them…even the fool Dumbledore doesn't know about them, for all Dumbledore's words of fighting for the light neither once did he bother to search for one of darkness' most powerful enemies…the Keyblade Masters.**_Were Voldemort's thoughts while he watches as Crouch struggle to stand up after having his mind invaded with Legilimency

_**Even I only learned of them from my old mentor, Dark Lord Grindelwald, the knowledge of them only passed on by one dark lord to another as a form of warning. Now it seems Pott- no…Ignis as he liked to be called seems to be one. And that puts me in a tight situation with me lacking the body to fight against Ignis if only there was a way for me to gain a body, even if I have to sell my heart to darkness…**_Voldemort thoughts halted when he remembered Grindelwald's words when he asked how to fight these so called Keyblade Masters

"_One way to combat these warriors of light is to fight them in their own terms with the power of darkness…"_

And with that Voldemort began to order Crouch and Wormtail with various tasks all the while a sinister smile was working its way to his snake-like face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Arena Tent<strong>

We now find Ignis along with the other champions waiting inside the tent for their turn on the first task and what do you know the first task is getting a golden egg…from a dragon.

_Who the hell creates a tournament that makes the contestants barely graduated from school fight a dragon? If it was a duel between competitors I'd understand, but fighting against a real live adult fire-breathing dragon, what the hell is going inside the heads of these people?_ were Ignis' thoughts clearly thinking that the people here are insane while still looking at his miniature dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, trying to burn and bite him.

It has been close to a month after the incidents of the wand weighing ceremony which ended up into chaos of arguments until Mr. Ollivander intervened and announced that even if Ignis tried all the wands in his store his magic would not resonate with the wands he has, he can use magic with them but the wand would not be in tune with Ignis and besides with his control of magic, wands would be useless to him. This forced the Dumbledore, the judges and the ministry officials no choice but to let Ignis compete in the tournament without a wand.

He has also been trying his best not to kill both Weasely and Malfoy who has been trying everything they could to humiliate him which usually ends with both idiots flying back with a wave of his hand or them running with their robes burning.

He also made a tentative friendship with the Slytherin girls he sat with, namely Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis during his investigations in the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback!<strong>

Ignis was sitting in one of the tables inside the library with a stack of books in front of him, all about the dark wizards and the previous wizarding wars.

_How many of these things do I have to read just to find information on that bastard? The only thing I found out about him is that everybody is scared to say his name…Voldemort….and calls him as You-know-who and it seems he tried to attack me when I was a year old ending up in him blowing himself up and me being famous…now I know why they call me that boy-who-lived crap…_Ignis' thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone sitting next to him and when he turned to face the person he found out it was that blond-haired girl with grey eyes he sat with along with her black-haired purple-eyed friend,

"Hello Potter..oops its Ignis right…what are you doing here reading so many books?" the blond girl began to say while grabbing one of the book in front of him, reading its title "Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards…hmmm…what are you reading this for?" was the girl's question while her friend though curious seems exasperated with her actions

"Trace stop disturbing the guy he doesn't even know who we are, yet your already asking him so many questions." the black-haired girl said though she seems to be looking at the pile of books with curiosity too

"Oh right…sorry…my name is Tracey Davis and the cold one over here is Daphne Greengrass" the girl replied while pointing at her friend who seems to be mad of being introduced like that

"Haaa…well you guys already know who I am…and to answer your question I'm investigating about a certain dark lord" Ignis answered though its more like he's exhausted of all the reading and just didn't have the strength to argue with the upbeat girl

"Oh, and who is this dark lord perhaps?" Tracey asked curiosity filling her voice while Daphne only has an eyebrow raised

"The one who killed my parents…" was Ignis reply slight anger can be heard from his voice while the two girl beside him shared confused and worried looks

"Are you talking about You-know-who?" Daphne asked earning a confused look from Ignis

"You-know-who? Oh…Voldemort…Yeah…hey can you tell me anything you know about him?" Ignis asked now looking excited at the prospect of new information while not noticing the flinches from both girls

"Please don't say his name…well he was really strong as he was one of the few dark lords that was strong enough to wreak havoc in wizarding world with only his group of Death Eaters even against the whole force of the ministry" was Tracey's reply while Ignis is analyzing the information he got, 

_So the guy is a powerful wizard, made others fear speaking his name, was able to trick the people he is dead and not only that he had a band of merry followers joining him _were Ignis' thoughts

"Where are these followers of him now? Are they all imprisoned now?" Ignis asked while the two girl were now looking at him in suspicion seeing that what they knew are common knowledge but it seems Ignis is ignorant of it

"They're all locked up at least those who were convicted but there were others believed to be fellow Death eaters but were able to escape persecution…why are you asking all this?" Daphne asked now looking straight at Ignis making him remember one of Aqua's you better tell me stare

"I'm just curious…tell you what help me find information about him and I'll teach you few awesome spells" Ignis bargained to the two girls who started talking to one another in hushed whispers "Some of them are wandless…" Ignis added trying to bribe them into helping him

"You got yourself a deal!" said both girls at the same time Tracey grinning like a Cheshire cat while Daphne has that smirk on her face

_Was this even a good idea? _Were Ignis' thoughts 

**Flashback End!**

* * *

><p>"And we now have our fourth champion, Ignis going up against the vicious and fearsome Hungarian Horntail" Bagman announced followed by loud cheers from the crowd<p>

_Time to face the music!_ And with that last thought Ignis went out of the tent he's in not noticing the figure watching him from the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Arena <strong>

The inside of the arena looks like a quarry with the audience surrounding the arena. In the middle of the arena was a dragon chained up with the eggs inside a nest close to it. The dragon has black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. It has yellow eyes with vertical pupils which were currently looking at Ignis with obvious rage.

"Damn that dragon look like it wants to rip me in pieces" Ignis said to himself while thinking of a plan to get the egg from the dragon

_I guess head on assault would be the fastest way to get the egg…_were Ignis' thoughts as he began to run to ran towards the Horntail shocking everyone with his reckless move.

The Horntail sensed Ignis running towards it and began to roar while positioning itself in front of Ignis. It then stared to breath out large and long gouts of flame towards Ignis who dodge the flames with unexpected speeds. He then started to retaliate with his own flames **Fire! Fire! Fire! **Ignis shouted releasing three large red and white fireballs at the dragon, hitting it in the face and it's back covering it in smoke due to the explosions. When all of a sudden a tail shot out of the smoke hitting Ignis and sending him flying a good twenty feet, the crowd now seeing the dragon come out of the smoke completely unharmed. Ignis recovered in the air and landed back to his feet showing the crowd that he is now holding a sword that has a flame-like body and design (Aestus Estus: Original Fire) while he's looking straight at the dragon.

_Damn that was strong if I didn't summon my keyblade that tail could have given me a serious cut_ were Ignis' thoughts beginning to come up with a plan to subdue the dragon

He then started to run around the dragon its head following him when he suddenly disappeared then with a shout of **Thundara!, **the dragon was hit with several arcs of lightning making it roar in pain and anger. The crowd along with the dragon turned around to where the arcs of lightning came from revealing Ignis behind the dragon near its nest which angered the dragon now making it charge towards Ignis. When the dragon's head was close enough to bite the Keyblade Master, Ignis hit the dragon with a rising strike making the dragon involuntarily raise its head and shocking the crowd with his show of incredible strength. The dragon just shook its head and began to retaliate with fast swipes from its claws forcing Ignis to leap back distancing himself from the dragon.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're now seeing our fourth champion fight a dragon one on one with a sword, this is simply amazing" were Bagman's words shocking the crow out of their stupor and began to cheer for Ignis who now started to run towards the dragon again though Dumbledore looks worried about something

"Wow who would've thought that he was hiding something like this huh?" Tracey said watching as Ignis began shouting **Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!**, releasing three bolts of lightning which looked more like spears hitting the dragon in its back and tail earning another roar of pain from the dragon.

"Yeah…but it looks like it's far from over…I can't believe the idiot didn't have a plan other than fighting the dragon head on" Daphne replied though worry can be heard from her voice as they watch Ignis dodge and block various claw strikes and tail swipes from the dragon though the chains were preventing the dragon to move farther giving Ignis an advantage.

_Damn! This is getting me nowhere all the spells I'm throwing is just pissing of the dragon and because of the audience being too close I can't use any of my high level spells or they might get hit with it _were Ignis' panicked thoughts while he started to give off fast strikes hitting the dragon's head angering it even more

_Guess there's no other way but to use that…_ and with that Ignis started to run towards the dragon again this time dismissing his Keyblade and began shouting **Dark Fire! Dark Fire! Dark Fire!,** releasing three blue and black balls of fire hitting the dragon in its head right between its eyes and on its wings, earning another roar of pain from the dragon though this time the dragon seems to be writhing from unknown pain, roaring nonstop and shooting gouts of flame everywhere.

While the dragon is still rampaging Ignis jumped towards the dragon's back while having his arms raised a blue glow starting to gather on them.

"If fire and lightning won't work let's try ice!" Ignis said and with a shout of **Blizzaga!, **released a powerful blast of icy wind and ice shards at the dragon's back covering both of them in a white mist. The silenced that followed was making everybody tense not seeing anything beyond the mist and also not hearing the roars of the dragon or Ignis voice.

When the mist cleared up everybody was once again shocked at the scene, for in the middle of the arena is the Hungarian Horntail frozen solid with Ignis standing atop of it. He the jumped down next to the nest, took the golden egg, and began walking out of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen not only did we just witness an amazing display of magic but also our fourth champion, Ignis, finished the task within the shortest amount of time with no injuries, effectively putting him in first place in the tournament" Bagman's words were effectively drowned out by the cheers of the crowd everybody amazed at the performance though there is one figure not joining the cheers rather he has a frown on his face the figure is none other than Albus Dumbledore.

_Those spells he used is too destructive there is no kind of 'light' spells that would produce such effects…yes…he also produce those black flames which can only be produced through dark magic…something must be done about it…it is for the Greater Good_ were Dumbledore's thoughts still watching Ignis as he goes back to the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Arena Tent<strong>

Ignis just entered the tent when he was suddenly dragged by an female adult wearing what seems to be a cross between nurse uniform and robes, checking him of injuries, and poking him with a glowing wand while she's muttering about stupid idiotic adults putting students at risk.

"Well it appears you don't have ant injury whatsoever Mr. Ignis, only fatigue which seems to be caused by your stupid acrobatics during the task" the mediwitch that introduced herself as Madam Promfrey stated while still poking him with the wand "Be grateful that unlike the other champions who have several degree of burns and scratches you only have fatigue to deal with, now off you go" Madam Promfrey finished allowing him to go

"Champion please gather round for the next instructions for the second task" Crouch Sr. began to say while the champions began to move closer to him. Cedric having burn slaves covering half his face and arms while Viktor has a bandaged arm, only Fleur and Ignis seems to be without any injury "The second task shall be on February 24th and the golden egg you've retrieve contains the clue you have to solve for the second task until then" Crouch finished "We will also be having a Yule Ball and as champions you are required to attend and lead the first dance" Bagman added both he and Crouch Sr. began to leave the tent followed by the champions contemplating on the instruction they've been given

_Wait a minute! Yule ball...dance...ohhh...better think of it later and think about the egg first _were Ignis' thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Library<strong>

We now again find Ignis inside the library poring over numerous amounts of books though this time the books are about magical eggs and history of the Triwizard Tournament.

_What the hell is going on inside the heads these people, bringing back a tournament that clearly caused numerous deaths in the past? I mean making students fight against a cockatrice which is almost as dangerous as a basilisk is just plain stupid...hmmm...the second task usually is a retrieval task...what i can't figure out is this stupid screeching egg _were Ignis irate thoughts while looking at a book about the casualties in the tournament _Ever since I came to this world the people off this world has been pissing me off with their stupid actions? How the hell did I come from a world like this?_

"Told you we'd find him here, this guy may not look like it but he is a bookworm" came Tracey's teasing voice from beside him and when he turned around to face her what do you know she's there coming to sit beside him while Daphne follows her the same aloof expression on her face

"Ha...ha...what are you girls doing here? I thought I told you girls we'd postpone researching until I figure out this clue" Ignis replied now used to the girl's antics while gesturing towards the golden egg

"And that's why were here Ignis, to help you figure out that clue, after all Slytherins are the best at gathering information after all" was Daphne's answer earning a confuse look on Ignis' face

"Why would you help me? Isn't it better to help your school champion instead?" Ignis asked confused at why they would help him instead

"You mean Diggory, well he already has a whole house helping him so we don't really need to" Daphne replied still with that aloof expression on her face

"And beside can't we help a friend in need?" Tracey added with a grin on her face

"Sorry to say I don't believe that, you girls don't do anything for free that means you want something" was Ignis' accusatory reply looking at the girls with a suspicious stare

"Fine...fine...your no fun you know that...we came here because we have a reliable information on how to figure out that clue" Tracey answered still with that grin on her face honestly is this girl always this hyper

"And you only have to agree to do us a favor before we tell you" Daphne added a smirk growing on her face

_What the hell? I've been reading numerous amounts of books, been trying to understand that stupid screeching coming from the egg and even casting numerous spells on it almost breaking it with a Fire spell and they figured it out before me _were Ignis' thoughts disbelief clear in his eyes

"Are you even sure that the information is true? And what is this favor you want me to do?" Ignis asked desperate to figure out the stupid egg

"Yes! It's reliable and no we won't tell you about the favor until you make an oath agreeing to doing it, don't worry we're not going to make you do anything dangerous or humiliating" Daphne answered the smirk clear on her face as if both of them has a private joke or something

_What is this favor they're asking me to do that I need to agree to it beforehand...but they have information on the stupid egg...the stupid egg I've been having troubles with...(sighs) _"Fine I agree to do you a favor in exchange for the information about figuring out the clue, so mote it be" Ignis replied while looking expectantly at the two girls who were smirking and grinning respectively

"Knew you'd see it our way, well the favor you have to do is take both Tracey and me to the Yule Ball as dates" Daphne says smirk still on her face while Ignis almost snapped his neck when he suddenly turned to the girl surprised

"And to figure out the clue you just have to open and listen to the egg underwater, better practice dancing Ignis" Tracey finishe still that grin on her face and with that both girls left, leaving a dumbstruck Ignis

"Did I just got my dates for the Yule Ball and figured out how to solve the clue in one go" Ignis asks himself still surprised at what happened, turning to look at the leaving girls noticing for the first time the sway on their hips while walking _Not bad..._

* * *

><p>Hahaha sorry for the wait I already finished the events on this world when I remembered that I forgot? about the yule ball effectively making me rewrite the whole thng hope you like the action that has been missing on the other chapters<p> 


	7. Clash between Warriors of Light

**AN: **I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I'm the happiest man in the world.

**Additional AN:**

**Life Stream Magic: **the magic used by the KH world characters and basically the most powerful form of magic its power coming straight from the life stream enabling users to bend elements, heal, even manipulate time and cosmic forces itself..

**Wizard / Sorcerer Magic: **versatile magic used usually by wizards and sorcerers through the use of wands and other foci though an extremely skilled and powerful sorcerer can cast these magic even without magical foci is usually branched into charms, transfiguration, curses, spells, and runes.

**Dark Magic: **a powerful form of magic that gives of the feeling of pleasure and addiction because of this effect that users of this magic usually goes insane or power hungry due to addiction to the magic can either be life stream magic or sorcerer magic but one thing to remember is that the stronger the spell is the stronger the feeling hence stronger addiction..

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure:<strong>

The stars are shining bright up in the night skies along with few shooting stars and in the short distance we can see the castle of white and gold making a breathtaking sight. Three figure can be seen sitting beside a cliff one is a girl with short blue hair, next was a spiky blond haired boy, and the last is a spiky browned hair boy with all of having blue eyes.

"Oh yeah…Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery Exams tomorrow" Aqua suddenly exclaimed standing up and moving to face both her friends while both her friends turned to face her

"I made us good luck charms" Aqua says showing them the wayfinder charms one in blue, one in orange, and one in green and tossing each one to her friends orange for Terra and green for Ventus.

"I get one too!" was Ventus' surprised reply

"Of course…one for each of us" Aqua answered holding the blue one in her hands

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart." Aqua explains while Terra and Ventus listens to her

"Technically I think you're supposed to make them seashells but I did the best with what I had" Aqua finishes

"Oy sometimes you're such a girl" Terra says teasingly to Aqua

"What do you mean sometimes?" Aqua replies with a threat in her voice

"You mean these aren't real good luck charms" Ventus says disappointedly

"That remains to be seen" Aqua answered when she suddenly saw a vision of a boy having black hair with red streaks and green eyes holding another wayfinder, a gold-outlined red one, to his chest while making the others glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory<strong>

"I think I can do something about that" the boy said with that he held holding another wayfinder, a gold-outlined red one, to his chest and muttered some words and after a few flashes of light from all of the charms he stopped.

* * *

><p><em>What was that…<em>Aqua thought confused with the sudden vision

"I did work a little magic on it" Aqua continued talking about the tokens she added in the middle of the charms giving the charms magic

"Really…what?" Ventus asks excitement coming back to his voice Aqua was about to answer when another vision came to her

* * *

><p><strong>Memory:<strong>

"What did you do?" Aqua asked a boy with black hair and red streaks

"An unbreakable connection" says the boy

* * *

><p>"Aqua! What magic did you work on it?" Ventus asked again<p>

"An unbreakable connection" Aqua answered feeling that it was the right thing to say while raising the charm she's holding above her head and started looking at the skies

"Thanks Aqua, hey we're gonna head back" Terra and Ventus says with a smile on their face both of them began walking back to the castle

"Sure I'll follow a bit later" Aqua answered still confused with those visions she's having

_Who are you? _Aqua thought wondering about the boy in her visions while looking at the starry night skies

"Together…always" she says to herself the words giving her a sense of comfort while she began to follow her friends back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Departure: Throne Room<strong>

The next morning, we find Terra and Aqua standing before Master Eraqus, along with another figure that they had never seen before while Ventus is standing at the side of the room.

The figure appears as an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He is wearing a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over an unbuttoned white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," Master Eraqus announced. "Not one but two of the Keyblades's chosen stand here today as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of the heart.

Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest; Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes Master," both Aqua and Terra said looking straight at Master Eraqus with determined gaze.

"Alright," he said summoning his keyblade that has a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhat unique in that, while most Keyblade grips are cylindrical, Master Keeper's grip is squared. The teeth are in the shape of an "E". Its Keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is the Mark of Mastery symbol (Master Keeper). "Then let the examination begin."

With a flash of light he summoned numerous orbs for the pair of them to fight. Both of them got into their stance, summoning their keyblades as well. They didn't notice Master Xehanort wave his hand at the orbs.

As they prepared themselves they were startled when each orb suddenly took on a slight aura of darkness. Each one pulsed with darkness before the pair before they leaped forward to deal with the new problem.

Aqua was holding a keyblade that has a thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets. (Rainfell)

She was giving off fast and graceful strikes towards the orbs and a few times the orbs are about to smash into her she dodges with a cartwheel looking as if she's dancing.

Terra on the other hand is smashing his way through with his keyblade giving off powerful strikes left and right. The keyblade has a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias (Ω). The pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating. (Earthshaker)

One of the orbs started moving straight to Ventus who summoned his own keyblade to fight off the orb. His keyblade is peculiar that it is designed to be easily wielded in reverse. The black handle is offset from the Keyblade as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard is equally misaligned. The guard is a dull gold color and joins with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft is grey, thin, and has a very slight curve outward. There are three thin, dull gold lines that decorate the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connect the main blade to the teeth. The keyblades teeth are grey like the blade and have a wing-like shape. They are comprised by five curved bars that decrease in size the lower they are on the Keyblade. The Keychain token is a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it.(Wayward Wind)

Ventus started giving off quick and fast strike easily hitting the orbs multiple times. He was easily dodging the orbs with great agility and speed.

The test continued for a few minutes with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus ended up working together to fight the orbs showing off great teamwork.

"That was unexpected…" Master Eraqus said sending a small glance at Master Xehanort sitting behind him. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying circumstances" he added

"It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. This brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners. Only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Aqua and Terra began to run towards each other and with a clang, they met in a deadlock but after a while it became obvious that Terra was stronger, easily pushing Aqua away from him. He then started to chase after her with powerful swings from his keyblade but was too slow allowing Aqua to dodge all swings. Aqua retaliated with her own strikes then with a quick unexpected rising strike that almost hit Terra, was able to push him back. They continued to give each other a series of strikes and swing though from the exchange it is clear that though Terra had the advantage in strength, Aqua was more precise and graceful on her strikes.

Terra leapt back to get some breathing room when a stray thought distracted him from the fight.

_I'm not gonna be left behind…_Terra thought along with a memory he couldn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory:<strong>

Two boys looks to be fighting with wooden keyblades one boy looks to be a younger Terra while the other is a boy having black hair with red streaks on it and green eyes.

Terra was giving off strikes that was all dodged by the other boy when he suddenly went for a powerful overhead strike but the other boy just blocked it, then angled the keyblade a little letting Terra's keyblade slide from his own making Terra off balance while the boy just spun around and was able to hit Terra on his side. Terra was sent to the ground but the boy's keyblade seems to have cracked.

"Jeez…Terra, you should take it easy you know, you're too serious, it's just practice" the boy said looking at his cracked wooden keyblade while offering Terra a hand

"Even if its just practice I keep losing to you" was Terra's angry reply while taking the offered hand

"Nah…a little more and you'll get there…heck you're a lot stronger than me" was the boy's reply

"Just you wait…I'll catch up to you" was Terra's answer 

* * *

><p><em>What was that…huh…<em>Terra's thought were cut off by glowing darkness in his hand which he shook off and Aqua now closing in on him

The battle continued for a while, neither side giving up the fight until Master Eraqus calls the battle to a stop.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," Master Eraqus said as Master Xehanort stands behind him. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time…That is all." He continued while Master Xehanort began to move out of the room.

"Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Master Eraqus finishes while he also began to move out of the room.

"Hey…" Aqua began to say turning to look at Terra "Terra…I'm sorry" Ventus says after running to his friends' side

"The darkness…that memory…" Terra said with a confused look on his face. "Where did it come from?"

"Sorry but I need sometime alone" Terra says while moving out of the room both his friend watching him go

_I passed my Mark of Mastery but why isn't it a happy occasion just like yours?...Huh…_were Aqua's confused thoughts_ Where did that thought came from? _She wonders

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Field Grounds<strong>

A figure can be seen lying in the grass looking up at the night skies. Hogwarts can be seen a fair distance with its torches glowing brightly giving the castle light and a mysterious look, a path can be seen leading up to a small hut close to a thick forest where sounds of howling can be heard.

"Damn…I'm starting to feel homesick…or maybe I'm just exhausted…Daphne and Tracey did surprise me with their favor just this late afternoon" Ignis says to himself while looking at his gold-outlined red wayfinder charm raising it with his right hand while his left is behind his head, his legs crossed with the right leg above his left leg.

"I can't believe going to other worlds is this troublesome and it's only the first world." Ignis continues to say to himself while still looking at his wayfinder charm as if expecting it to reply to him when he suddenly heard footsteps coming to his direction.

He began to sit up and look at the approaching figure which is a little hard only having lights from the faraway torches of the castle and the moonlight illuminating the place he's standing on. A few more steps and the figure was now seen in the light wearing bright robes with moons and stars embroidery and having a long gray beard and half-moon glasses hiding blue eyes though this time the twinkle can't be seen in his eyes.

"Ignis it's a pleasant surprise seeing you here, though it is already late, what brings you out here?" Dumbledore greeted though the words seem practiced and doesn't really seem to be sincere

"I was just thinking old man…I find it easier and calming to think beneath the stars and night skies" Ignis replied though still looking at the old man confusingly "If I may ask what are you doing here?" Ignis asked

"What am I doing here? Well to tell you the truth I came here to talk to you about important matters, Ignis" Dumbledore answered walking towards Ignis who's further confused by the Headmaster's words

"What did you want to talk about?" Ignis asked now standing up and facing Dumbledore fully

"It's actually about the spells you've used during the first task…they're too destructive…too dangerous…you've even conjured black flames which are considered as dark magic." Dumbledore answered the tone of his voice hinting at something but Ignis wasn't sure what it is

"Just where the hell you are going with this old man" Ignis says his body tensing and the familiar flow of magic going through his body and a scowl on his face

"I'm saying that I'm going to have to ask you to stop using them anymore Ignis, it's too dangerous to let you use them, its is for the Greater Good if you stop using them before you hurt somebody else" Dumbledore replied though Ignis noticed Dumbledore's hands are now hidden on the long sleeves of his robe making him wary of the old man

"If that's what you're worried about old man then I can assure you I'm always in control of them" Ignis answered "My master trained me at the very beginning to always have control on them, so you don't have to worry about it, now excuse me I believe its already late and I'd like to go to sleep now" Ignis added now beginning to walk back to the castle when the familiar feeling of wards activating over them made him stop

"I'm sorry to say I can't allow that Ignis…I tried convincing you but it seems I would be forced to lock away your magic or most of it…I wish it could've been different Ignis but what I do is for the Greater Good" Dumbledore says while bringing out his hands, one of them holding a unique wand, particularly because it bears carvings that resemble clusters of elderberries running down its length. (Deathstick/ Elder Wand)

"Are you even listening to yourself old man? Sealing away someone's magic…doing it for the greater good…you sound like a crazy fanatic" Ignis shouted his body now tensing in alarm "Well guess what I'm not going to let you do what you want" Ignis added though now he summoned his keyblade to his hand (Aestus Estus: Original Fire)

"So in the end we have to fight…well forgive me Ignis but this is for the Greater Good" and with those last words Dumbledore began to wave his wand and out of it shot out three red bolts of light going straight towards Ignis.

Ignis easily batted away the red bolts and began to run towards Dumbledore wanting to end the match quickly but it seems the old man knew what he was planning and already began to wave his wand through different fast movements and out of thin air came out five silver suits of armor and with another wave the armors began to move on their own and charged at the Keyblade Master with swords drawn. Ignis, with a cry, let loose quick but powerful strikes to the two armors that was closer to him, quickly disassembling them then raised his left hand shouting **Triple Firaga!,** releasing three consecutive whitish-red fireballs effectively vaporizing three of the remaining armor though he had to dodge conjured ropes aiming to immobilize him. He faced Dumbledore again who had his wand trained on him.

"Why are you even doing his old man? Did old age finally caught up with you, stopping you from making rational thoughts" Ignis shouted at the old wizard who only retaliated by sending barrage of red bolts, which was easily dodged by Ignis who countered with a shout of **Blizzara!,** sending a blast of icy wind towards the old man, Dumbledore only waved his wand and a blue shield blocked the attack while waving his wand through another series of movements transforming the fallen pieces of armors into a pack of rabid wolves

"You're here trying to subdue me and turn me into a pawn, is this even what the so called leader of light would do or are so blinded by your power that you think everything you do is right" Ignis continued, he then shouted **Fira!, **while waving his hand in an arc the flames following his hands creating a wall of flame between him and Dumbledore while burning the every wolf that charged at him and melting what appeared to be chains heading for him. If anyone were to see the battle, they would see the two combatants separated by a great wall of fire stopping only because of the wards put up beforehand; on one side is Ignis with a keyblade and his left hand glowing red and white while on the other side is Dumbledore with wand crackling with blue magical energies and in with wolves at his sides growling and ready to pounce..

"You don't understand Ignis…I do what I do for the good of the many even if I have to sacrifice one innocent life for it…" Dumbledore crazed answer while waving his wand again and the wolves turned to eagles each the size of a desk flying around him.

"Even if you sacrifice innocent lives…I see…you're nothing but a manipulative selfish bastard hell bent on fulfilling his plans even if others were to pay the price for your actions…you disgust me" Ignis shouted anger now clear in his voice his left hand and arm covered with a whitish-red fireball though his words seem to have finally affected the old man on the other side of the wall of flame

"Don't you dare tell me that I am wrong…even I have suffered for my plans for the Greater Good…my pain…**regret**…**sorrow**…**you know nothing of it child!**" Dumbledore shouted back though his voice seems to be distorting until the last words and now darkness can be seen coming out of him

_Darkness…don't tell me that this is…_ Ignis' thoughts were broken by a flash of fire that appeared between him and the old man a beautiful song is heard, empowering Ignis while Dumbledore seems to be in pain. Ignis looked up in the sky only to see Fawkes, the phoenix flying above them in circles landing on Ignis' shoulder

"What are you-" Ignis began only to be cut off by the phoenix's stare, its eyes brilliant green that seems to convey a message to him

"You knew about this didn't you…what do you want me to do?" Ignis asked the phoenix still staring at its eyes, which only gestured its head towards the darkness surrounding Dumbledore then began to fly above the grounds dropping a single red tail feather with golden tips into Ignis keyblade making it glow a bright light.

When the light faded Ignis is now holding a different keyblade than before, it has a red handle with golden feather-like guard, the blade being predominantly red with gold line in the middle, and the teeth of the key looks like five golden tipped red tail feathers. All in all it looks like sword shaped into a red wing. (Searing Wing)

"I see…a keyblade is used to lock away darkness…better prepare yourself old man because this time I'm not holding back." Ignis says to Dumbledore who seems to have regained his bearing and started to send the enlarged eagles above the wall of flame straight to Ignis.

Ignis just blasted the over grown birds with a powerful stream of fire shouting **Firaga!, **then pointing his hand towards Dumbledore with a shout **Thundaga!,** releasing powerful arcs of lightning. The old man waved his wand upwards the ground in front of him rising to make a wall of earth blocking the attack followed by an explosion of earth and smoke. Out of the smoke multiple beams of light came out, all in different color heading straight for Ignis, who parried every beam with his new keyblade while running towards the old man, the wall of flame parting to let him through.

When he reached the smoke hiding Dumbledore, he was surprised to see a gigantic golem made of earth and rock come out of the smoke with Dumbledore behind it holding what appears to be a flame whip. The golem gave a punch to Ignis who dodge the attack that slammed into the ground creating a small tremor; Ignis retaliated with a swing of his own keyblade that was glowing red and white, cracking the golem's hand. The golem followed with a second punch that was easily dodged by Ignis but was forced to block an incoming flame whip with his keyblade, the flame whip wrapped around the keyblade and Ignis' hand preventing Ignis from moving also giving him burns.

"**Give it up Ignis now that you can't move my golem would just beat you"** Dumbledore began to say still with his distorted voice the darkness still surrounding his body like wisps looking at Ignis confident that he has already won.

"Sorry old man…but I have a mission to fulfill" Ignis says breaking the flame whip with a burst of light from his keyblade, blinding the old man. When Dumbledore opened his eyes Ignis was already free, running straight to the golem shouting **Dark Firaga!**, blasting it with powerful black and blue flames from his left hand while holding his shining keyblade at his right the winds seem to start surrounding him. The golem readied another punch towards Ignis but Ignis was faster and with a horizontal swing of his keyblade along with a shout of **Searing Gale!**, the golem was hit with the swing along with a burning gale of wind, the golem fell down forward a large gash can be found on its side, its body started breaking a little by little until it turned into a pile of earth and rocks.

"And I have friends I need to see again…That's why I won't lose!" and with that Ignis was able to close in on Dumbledore, his Keyblade pointing straight at the old man's chest shooting off a ray of light, clearly hitting Dumbledore who was too shocked to dodge.

The ray of light dispelled the darkness surrounding Dumbledore who was sent kneeling down to the ground his wand rolling down the grass. He was breathing deeply, a few parts of his robes burned and tears can be found in his robes here and there. Dumbledore began to look up only to find the keyblade at his neck.

"You lose old man…you were trying to do a stupid thing…actually you've already done so many of it…sending me to those abusive relatives…yes I figured out it was you…not bothering to check on my well being…trying to make me into your pawn…sacrificing innocent lives…now trying to seal my magic" Ignis said looking at the old man coldly his green eyes seems to be glowing in the night

"By all means I should hate you…maybe put you down for good right here…" Ignis continued while Dumbledore just closed his eyes the guilt and acceptance can be seen from his face

"But I'm better than that…I don't know how but thanks to Fawkes I understand what happened to you…what led you to being like this old man…you've let yourself drown into your darkness…the pain from the loss of your sister…the regret of not being to help your friend, Grindelwald, from his own demons…guilt of not being able to save all those lives in the war…" Ignis says taking the keyblade off of Dumbledore's neck holding it at his side

"How did you-" Dumbledore began to look at Ignis shock for knowing those things

"You were stupid old man…you've hated the dark thinking it was the reason of your sufferings…hate, pain, sorrow, regret, guilt all these emotion led to you being controlled by your darkness…turning you into a manipulative bastard ready to sacrifice everyone else for your so called Greater Good" Ignis words cut off Dumbledore's questions

"I'm sorry Ignis…I…" Dumbledore said not knowing what to say to the boy that has suffered so much due to his mistakes and actions

"I'm not the only one you have to say sorry to old man, there are others who've suffered just as I did…and to tell you the truth I don't know if I can ever forgive you" Ignis began to say while waving his hand making Dumbledore's wand shoot to his hand

"But we both know that the people here needs a leader to guide them…someone who will tell them their mistakes…and despite all you've done the best one to be that leader is you…they already look up to you as the Leader of Light…you are the one they turn to for answers and advice…and now that you've realized your mistakes, you have the power to make things right" Ignis continues while he placed the wand in front of the kneeling Dumbledore, who was looking at him with confusion and shock, while he started to head back to the castle

"What…how…why would you trust me with this responsibility…after everything I've done" Dumbledore asked Ignis who was now facing the castle his back at Dumbledore

"I've already told you why…but let me ask you a question…you said that the Greater Good you want to fulfill is to protect the innocent…but isn't sacrificing an innocent life for that Greater Good contradictory to what you actually mean" Ignis answered though his is still facing away from Dumbledore

"Peace…Happiness…Freedom…these things can't be achieved by a single sacrifice or by one man alone…it must be something that everybody must be willing to work or fight for…remember that old man" and with those last words Ignis left the kneeling confused Dumbledore, going back to the castle, while Fawkes appeared again in a flash of fire now settling itself on the ground beside Dumbledore

"Fawkes…that boy…he is wise beyond his years…I've been such a fool haven't I Fawkes…all this years and I wasn't able to see the truth that was staring me right at my face" Dumbledore says to his familiar whose only reply was a trill and flap of his wings while both of them looks up to the skies

"He was right…it is calming to think while under the night skies" Dumbledore says to himself still looking at the stars

* * *

><p>Hahaha yes next one hahah sorry it looks like my schedule was messed up so I won't be able to follow the three chapter of this world that I promised and those asking why I somehow redeemed the old man it is because I needed a guardian for this world just as Hercules is in Olympus and Merlin and the gang for Radiant Garden and also because I needed a powerful character that would help Ignis in his quest in this world what better one to help him than the bastard who was connected to everything. Chapter 7 coming soon<p> 


	8. Origin of Name, Beat of Hearts

**AN: **I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I'm the happiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Abilities: **

Master Wizard

Master Magic

Magic Manipulation

Light Manipulation

Dark Magic

**Keyblades:**

Aestus Estus: Original Fire

Searing Wing

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Hogwarts: Vacant Room<strong>

We now find Ignis along with Daphne and Tracey inside one of Hogwarts' empty classroom where Ignis has been teaching the two girls to cast few spells.

"Fire!" Daphne shouted and a small ball of fire came out of her outstretched hands, hitting the desk in front of her setting it ablaze, though Daphne sat down after casting the spell exhausted.

"That's it! You're getting it, just remember to visualize the spell then feel the flow of magic and then cast the spell." Ignis answered while waving his left hand over the burning desk, the fire died down revealing a clearly undamaged desk.

"I still can't believe how much power I had to put to those spells just to make them work" Daphne irritatingly said which a complete turnabout from her usual aloof attitude was.

"That's because you're not used to casting them wandlessly and wastes half the energy forming the spell" Ignis replied giving her a bottle of water he grabbed from…somewhere?

"If that's true, then what do I have to do to cast it right" Daphne replied her face now returning to same aloof expression though her eyes seems to be twitching from irritation.

"Well the easiest way is to start off wandlessly casting basic and easier spells then-" **Boom! **Ignis was cut off from explaining by the sound of explosion inside the room making them turn, just to see Tracey in front of an exploded desk though Tracey seems to be covered in soot making Ignis laugh and even Daphne to giggle.

"Fine! Just laugh at me will you I swear I'll get you guys back for this" Tracey says in what supposed to be a threatening manner but with her soot covered face it turned out to be pretty comical instead.

"Sorry, sorry it's just I somehow knew you're going to be the one causing destruction in this place" Ignis replied while he waved his left hand in front of Tracey's face cleaning off the soot and fixing her up then he pointed his left hand to the exploded desk making it repair itself.

"You know you really got to teach me that, that'll help me in the mornings every time I wake up late" Tracey began to say sitting down next to Daphne "Speaking of destruction did any of you heard what happened in the grounds" Tracey added watching as Ignis fix the room noticing the slight flinch from said guy

"Yeah I heard about that, even saw it too, upturned earth, burned grass in a wide straight line, piles of earth and rock... it was as if someone had a war going on there" Daphne added also looking at Ignis who now seems to be fixing things at a slower rate, what should have been finished with a wave of his hand took thrice the amount of time

"Yeah and you know what the professors said it was result of accident regarding the tournament, but with that amount of damage don't you think there's only one guy that can do that?" Tracey asks with her tone suggesting she knew exactly how it happened

"And another thing, is that someone has been rubbing his right hand for a while…it was you who caused what happened in the grounds, right Ignis" Daphne finishes with a smirk on her face while Ignis now effectively stopped, knowing that he's already found out and with a sigh he faced both girls who was looking at him intently

"How the hell did you girls notice all that, even the fact I've been rubbing my burned right hand since morning?" was Ignis' exasperated reply though amazed at the observational skills of the girls

"We're Slytherins" was both girls reply in a tone that it should have been obvious

"Now are you going to-" Tracey was cut off when Professor McGonagall came into the room

"Mr. Ignis the Headmaster would like to see you in his office, if you would follow me" Professor McGonagall said the proceeded to leave the room

"Sorry girls, looks like I got to go" Ignis replied hurrying to follow the professor to escape the questions from the girls

"Damn he got away" was Tracey's words disappointed at not being able to get the details about what happened in the grounds from Ignis

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office<strong>

Ignis followed the professor who led him around the castle stopping in front of statue of a gargoyle though Ignis on the other hand looks to be irritated about something.

_I swear if I ever meet the creator of this damn castle I'm gonna burn him along with this castle…stupid moving staircase…wait a minute did that gargoyle just talk…lemon drops? _Were Ignis' thoughts clearly irritated at the castle's weird design when the sight of the professor giving the password to the gargoyle cut him from his thoughts

_I don't think I'd ever get used to this world._ Ignis thought while following the professor climb spiraling staircase that came out under the gargoyle after giving the password leading to the headmaster's office. The office was big, filled with various trinkets, magical items, a large fireplace, even a small library presumably the headmaster's private collection, there in the elevated .part of the room is the headmaster's desk beside it is a perch where Fawkes is currently sleeping.

Inside the office where three figures one is the obviously Dumbledore with his long gray beard, half-moon glasses, and brightly colored robes, the other is a brown haired man, with pale complexion wearing robes one thing that stands out on him is his amber colored eyes though he seems to be shocked and happy at seeing Ignis, the last one surprisingly is not a person but a big black dog, more commonly known as a Grimm which was looking at Ignis though from its eyes surprise and happiness can be seen.

"Here he is Albus…oh…Remus I didn't know you would be here, how have you been?" Professor McGonagall said apparently knowing the brown haired guy shaking him out of his stupor

"Oh I've been fine Minerva, though feeling a bit under the weather the full moon just ended after all" Remus replied mysteriously, making Ignis raised an eyebrow with the statement, while the guy keep stealing glances at him as if he'll suddenly disappear

"Oh I see well its good to see your well even after all that's happened last year" Professor McGonagall replied "Well I still have essays to check so I'll take my leave." Professor McGonagall said and with that she left the office leaving the four figures inside the office where a tense atmosphere seems to have suddenly filled the room.

"Ahh Ignis glad that you could come even after all that happened, would you like some lemon drops?" Dumbledore said conversationally obviously trying to break the tense atmosphere in the room

"No thanks old man I don't really like sweets that much" Ignis answered though he's looking around the room instead of Dumbledore while the other two in the room seems to be shocked at how the two is talking to each other

"Really that's a shame…I myself have particular craving for the sour ones especially those found in the muggle world" Dumbledore replied popping one of the lemon drops into his mouth while Ignis started to moved beside one of the bookcase in the room.

"Enough with pleasantries old man, though I don't hate you were not exactly in friendly terms here, after you tried sealing my magic, so I'd like to know why you called me here?" Ignis answered with a wry grin on his face and his arms crossed while leaning into one of the bookcase enjoying the old man flinch at his words

"Again I'm sorry about that Ignis…I swear…" Dumbledore apologized obviously squirming in guilt for what his done

_Hehehe…that's it old man squirm in guilt…nobody said that all Keyblade Masters is forgiving, even I can bear grudges…though for what his done…I guess seeing him squirm for a while is enough…hehehe…I think I can be justified with that…_were Ignis' thoughts but his planning of getting back even just a little to the old man was broken when Remus and the dog which suddenly turned into a man with black hair began shouting at the headmaster

"**You tried to do what! Don't you know that sealing magic of wizards are only done to prisoners because of the fact that a poorly placed seal can hurt the wizard" **Remus and the dog turned man shouted at Dumbledore who was suddenly feeling like a scolded ten year old though regret seems to be clear in his face

The shouting went on for a while Ignis enjoying the scene with Fawkes, who was awakened by the shouting, at his shoulder even the phoenix found it funny, giving off soft trills, that the powerful wizard Dumbledore, that was above 100 years old was being scolded by two wizards not even half his age, they were stopped when Ignis gave a loud cough making them turn to said Keyblade Master.

"Not that I don't find this scene amusing but I'd like to know why you called me here?" Ignis asked Dumbledore now recovering from the tongue-lashing he received

"Ah yes Ignis your right I wanted to introduce you to some of your parent's friends when they found out you were alive and here at Hogwarts, they wanted to meet you but being outside of the country held them back a while" Dumbledore answered gesturing to the Remus and the other guy in the room

"Hello Ha-Ignis my name is Remus Lupin, I was one of your dad's friends when we were still in school and even after we graduated, you can call me Moony if you want" Remus introduced himself remembering what Dumbledore said about his name while shaking Ignis' hand though Ignis had a blank face

"And my name is Sirius Black one of the Marauder, the handsome, dashing, ladies man that is your godfather, you can call me Padfoot" Sirius introduced himself though Ignis still held that blank expression on his face

"My name is Ignis, a Keyblade Master." was Ignis' short reply still with a blank face, confusing the two wizards while Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face

"I have a question though" Ignis continued earning the other three's attention "If you were my godfather, and you were a close friend of my father, where were you guys when I was younger? And why is Sirius Black the one known to have betrayed my parents here?" Ignis asked while the other two suddenly had their heads down

"Ignis don't hold it against them for not being there during your childhood due to certain circumstances they weren't able to take care of you." Dumbledore answered

"No Albus he's right, he has the right to know why we weren't there for him" Remus said now looking at Ignis sadly "You see Ignis I have what you call Lycanthropy, or in others words I'm a werewolf and because various laws I was unable to take custody of you or even just be near you" Remus finished sadly

"In my case, I was in prison for thirteen years, wrongly accused as the betrayer of the Potters but the one who really betrayed your parents is someone named as Peter Pettigrew or his nickname Wormtail who is still free probably with his Death Eater friends" Sirius said looking at Ignis as if asking forgiveness

Ignis looked at them for a while his mind running a mile per second after a while he just sighed.

"I don't really know what to do right now, from what you said it's not right for me to blame you or anything though I am glad I can meet few of my parent's friend, I guess I should be happy for that" Ignis said with a hesitant smile while the Sirius and Remus sighed in relief, they didn't know what to do if Ignis decided to tell them he hate them.

"Well Ignis I wanted to talk to you about some other things but I think you three should talk for a while I'll just call for you again some other time if that's okay with you" Dumbledore said looking at Ignis with a hesitant smile "There's a special room in the castle that you could use and I think Remus and Sirius can lead the way"

"Sure old man, just make sure it's something important" Ignis replied while going out of the office with the other two wizards leading the way.

"It is Ignis, it's very important…I just hope I can make up for everything I've done" Dumbledore said to himself looking at a vial of swirling light and a wrapped package that was above his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Room of Requirement<strong>

We now find Ignis along with the two Marauders inside a room with a few couches and a fireplace while the two Marauders explains to Ignis just what kind of room their in.

"This is called the Room of Requirement, it's a magical room able to change at the user's will" Remus explained with a tone of that of a teacher

"Yeah you just have to walk in front of the wall three times while thinking what kind of room you want then voila you have it, we used this room every time we were coming up with pranks or when we were training for our animagus" Sirius replied with a grin on his face

_I think I understand Sirius is the laidback, funny guy while Remus is the serious one though if he's friends with someone like Sirius he's bound to pick up somethings_ Ignis thought while listening to the two, talk about their days in Hogwarts a small smile can be seen on his face.

"So my father and mother didn't exactly got along with each other" Ignis asked while sitting in one of the couches drinking tea that he room provided

"Yeah that's actually an understatement Lily was always mad when she see James it looks as if she's holding back trying to hex him" was Sirius' answer laughing at the memories

"But at our sixth year things started changing and that's when they became a couple" Remus added smiling but then he started to look at Ignis seriously noticing a few things about him, the way he held himself, the lack of the cursed scar in his forehead and the fact that he's using a different name made him curious of his friends son

"I wanted to ask you Ignis but where were you all this time even Dumbledore didn't know where you were? Everybody thought you've died when your relatives house exploded nothing was left there" Remus asked nervously afraid that his question might anger Ignis who just sighed at the obvious question

"And just what is a Keyblade Master?" Sirius added also curious about what happened to his godson

"I knew you'd ask me that…(sighs)…I was in a world called Land of Departure, I was there for at least six years studying magic and keyblade combat, I chose to become a Keyblade Master…no I dreamt of being one ever since I've heard of them along with my friends…and I was the first to achieved it" Ignis answered looking at the fireplace with a small smile while the two Marauders was listening attentively though shocked at Ignis' words

"Keyblade Masters are those chosen to wield the Keyblade to travel worlds, fighting of the heartless and seal off doors to darkness" Ignis continued still looking at the fire

"When you say worlds you meant that…" Sirius asked his shocked expression still in his face

"Yes I was in a different world and from what I found out also moving at a different time, for me it was six years that passed but here it's only four." Ignis replied

"Another thing is why aren't you using your birth name Ignis?" Remus asked making Ignis look up in confusion "You know Harry James Potter your birth name." Remus continued seeing the confusion in Ignis' eyes

"Well…I…six years ago when I arrived at the Land of Departure, I didn't exactly have any memory of anything" Ignis replied while looking back at the fire "Even my name…" Ignis continued closing his eyes as he suddenly remembered a memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory:<strong>

A boy with black hair and red streaks is sleeping on a bed having bandages wrapped around him while a girl with blue hair and blue eyes sits on a chair beside him watching him. The boy began to stir awake earning the girls attention.

"Argh…Where am I?...Who are you?" the boy asked the girl while wildly looking around the room, and jerking wildly unraveling some of his bandages

"You've got to stay still or the bandages would come off" the girl says while pushing the boy back in bed, who threw the covers off of him

"No let me go! Just where the hell am I?" the boy angrily shouted while fighting off the girl which was pretty useless because of his injuries, while more of the bandages are coming off

"Oh you idiot! Don't move so much when your still hurt." The girl shouted back with worry in her voice though now she's straddling the boy to keep him in bed effectively stopping the boy from his actions

"Now do you promise to listen and lie still" the girl says her hands pushing down the boy's shoulder while her face is close to the boy's face with a glare making boy gulp and nod, with that the girl sat back to the chair while still watching the boy for any outburst

"My name is Aqua, we found you injured in front of the castle that's why we brought you here and took care of your injuries" Aqua began to explain while the boy listens to her "You've been asleep for five days you know"

"Can you tell me your name? Do you remember what happened to you? " Aqua asks the boy who was now looking down and began mumbling something "Come again" Aqua says not hearing what the boy was saying

"I said I don't remember okay, I don't remember what happened, I don't remember where I came from, I don't remember anything…I don't even remember my name?" the boy shouted while Aqua was shocked with the boy's answer, the boy just began to look through the window where the rising sun can be seen.

The two stayed quiet for a while, the boy just looking outside the window while Aqua had her head down when suddenly she raised her head her eyes filled with determination.

"Then we'll just have to give you a name" Aqua said making the boy look at her in shock "Hmm…your hot-headed, stubborn…" Aqua began to say while the boy still looks at her in shock and a little irritation

_Just what is the matter with this girl? Can't she see I just want to be left alone? And what's with naming me as if I'm a pet dog_…the boy thought to himself too shocked at the girl to even say anything

"I know…I once read from master's book about the ancient four main elements…Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire…my friends are Terra and Ventus and adding me we have the other three…hmmm you can be Ignis, with you were complete" Aqua declares with a smile on her face "It suits you, your hot-headed and stubborn but I can also feel that you have a warm heart, just like fire…Ignis that'll be your name" Aqua finishes still that smile on her face while looking at the boy expecting his answer

"Why are you so nice to me? When I've been a jerk to you all this time" the boy ask silently while looking down at his hands

"Cause I wanna be your friend, silly" Aqua answered looking at him with a small laugh and a bright smile surprising the boy with her answer

"I…Ignis" the boy says to himself the name rolling on his tongue "I think…I'd like that, my name is Ignis" the now named Ignis said while giving Aqua a small smile

* * *

><p>"Ignis…it's been my name for a long time it feels weird not to use it…and it's a name that makes me feel accepted…it was a name given to me by someone dear to me" Ignis answered smiling at the memory while the two Marauders understood what he meant.<p>

The three of them talked for a while about few things about Ignis' parents or the things the Marauders did when they where still in Hogwarts after that they went to sleep, happy that they were able to get to know each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Great Hall: Yule Ball<strong>

The great hall is filled with decorations, ice sculptures, even mistletoes, and instead of long tables we can now see several round tables with seats around them. Students can be seen entering the hall some alone but usually in pairs all of them dressed in gowns and dress robes. On a corner outside the Great Hall we see a group of people waiting and talking to themselves.

"What's taking them so long? I just want this ball to end and be done with it." Ignis said to himself while leaning on the wall.

When Remus and Sirius heard that he's going to the ball and who were his partners well let's just say that was the most embarrassing days of his life, a few talks of what to do, on what to wear, on how to act, and a lot of stupid advice about girls and words of how he's proud that he's a fellow ladies man from Sirius. That's why we now find Ignis here waiting for his partners dressed in dark blue almost black suit with faint silver stripes as design with the coat open, a red undershirt, and a black tie all in all he looked smart though the ensuing argument of wearing his armor or not did teach him a few things, never try to stop Sirius and Remus when it comes to teaching on wooing girls it'll only make it worse.

The other champions and their dates are already there Viktor whose partner was someone named Hermione, though Fleur seems to be irritated going with a drooling guy named Roger, and Cedric was with his girlfriend Cho.

"Is he always like that?" Ignis whispered to Fleur pointing at the drooling Roger, Fleur only raised an eyebrow at him, she was wearing a sky blue dress which shows her slim figure and blue heels.

"No, it only happens when he is with me and that is what is most irritating, though it is surprising that you are talking to me let alone not a mumbling fool like him" Fleur replied with a raised eyebrow

"Just because I haven't talked to you guys doesn't mean I have anything against you, though what did you mean I'm not a mumbling fool like him?" Ignis replied confused at the girl's words

"It's obvious isn't it I'm a veela and with that I have the veela's charm that makes all men around me turn to idiots who's fawning over me, they don't even see me for who I am" Fleur explained while giving a sigh

"Well if it's any consolation I think you're pretty attractive in that dress and no it's not because I'm affected by the charm, I really do think you're attractive even without dress." Ignis said with no hesitation on his voice making Fleur smile a little

"I hope to get a chance to dance with you, Ignis" Fleur said now entering the hall with the other champions while Ignis was thinking about Fleur's words though a voice behind him cut him off of his thoughts. He turned around to see Daphne and Tracy who both have raised eyebrows at him.

Daphne was wearing a blood red cocktail dress and black heels, while Tracey was wearing a dark green cocktail dress and white heels._ I can't believe these two are younger than me of two years when they have figures like this_ were Ignis' thoughts trying his best not to look like a pervert.

"What do you know Trace seems like our date is nothing but a big flirt." Daphne said with her face blank though her eyes seem to be mischievous like those planning of a prank.

"Yeah Daph he's already going with two beautiful girls and still he's flirting with that French woman." Tracey said with mock glare at Ignis, who couldn't understand what the two were talking about. "Maybe we should just go on our own, when our date doesn't seem to care" Tracey added with mock sigh of disappointment.

"What are you girls talking about? I wasn't flirting…I was just stating what I'm seeing." Ignis asked with a confused look on his face "Though you two look really beautiful tonight, can't believe you're just fourteen years old teenagers when you look like models instead" Ignis added with a laugh and no hesitation in his voice, looking amazed at the girls sense of style.

_Damn…he's the dense type…_were both girls' thoughts while both of them taking each of Ignis' arms trying to hide the blushes from the compliment _Slytherins don't blush _were both girls' last thought before dragging Ignis into the hall.

When they entered the hall almost every people, students and professors alike, were looking at them, but who wouldn't when one of the long lost hero of the wizarding world arrives at a ball with not one but two beautiful dates, looking the part of rich, playboy lord, well let's say that it's not surprising that they would be the center of attention. They were led to the champions' table with another chair being added for Ignis who let the girls sit first, his seat being in the middle of them though Cedric and Viktor can't decide if they should envy him or congratulate him while Fleur and the other girls just smiled at him.

The group made some small talks though Ignis was having a hard time keeping up with the other stuff their talking about.

_Who cares about how to brew a boil cure potion? When I can just make a Cureall, it's lighter, more effective and can even heal any status ailments_ were Ignis' thoughts when the music began to play while the two girls beside him looked at him with a smirk and a grin respectively.

"So who are you going to dance with first?" Daphne and Tracey said while both girls kept looking at Ignis with eyes dancing in mirth.

"It's me right…" both girls whispered to his ears with a seductive tone, Daphne on the right while Tracey on the left giving him shivers throughout his body

_Damn…I didn't think of this…guess this what I get for being overconfident taking two girls at a time…_ were Ignis' panicked thoughts, thinking of a solution not even remembering the fact that both girls tricked him into taking them to the dance

The girls kept looking at him for a while and him starting to panic his mind was running a mile per second and still coming up with blanks, though he was cut from his thoughts when he heard the sound of giggling.

"Hahaha did you see his face? He was panicking so much he couldn't choose, come on Ignis let's dance, you get the last dance ok Daph" Tracey said still giggling while Daphne just nodded stifling a few giggles and went with a few girls she knew to talk though she said a few words to Ignis before she left a sway still in her hips which her dress did nothing to hide "Don't forget my dance Ignis" Daphne said

Tracey dragged the dumbstruck Ignis to the floor and began to dance, though Ignis snapped out of his stupor when they reached the dance floor.

"You girls planned this didn't you, you and Daphne" Ignis said with an accusatory look to Tracey who was still grinning at him, only answering with a "Maybe…now shut up and dance" Tracey putting her hands in Ignis hands and shoulder with Ignis placing his hand in her waist and with that both of them began to dance with Tracey half expecting Ignis to mess up but surprisingly he was the one who was leading the dance.

"Why didn't you tell me you could dance?" Tracey asked surprised at Ignis only to received a shrug from him though his thought's were different _Damn she's really small and soft…no more like petite_ an arm around the girl

"You didn't ask, though I admit your pretty good dancer, one of the best I met." Ignis replied with a smile making her blush at his praise.

"Well it's my one of my hobbies after all" Tracey replied looking at him with a grin while Ignis gave her a twirl, the girl giving off a laugh.

"You know why guys can't be more like you" Tracey said while looking him with her ever present grin

"I'm one of a kind" was Ignis' simple reply earning a smile and an eye roll from the girl

After a few dance, Tracey's said she's tired and she'll go find Daphne, Ignis tried to help only to be pushed to the dance hall with Tracey still grinning "I'm not the only one who wants to dance with you." pointing to a group of fan girls waiting for a dance, much to Ignis' horror.

But before Tracey left she gave Ignis a chaste kiss on the lips shocking the Keyblade Master.

"Thanks for the dance…" Tracey mumbled while looking down on her feet running off to find Daphne while Ignis gets dragged by fan girls each one getting uncomfortably closer than the other during the dance.

_I think the gods planned this to torture me..._ Ignis thought wishing for salvation from the hell that is fan girls, which came in a form of a mesmerizing French girl named Fleur who dragged him away.

"You owe me a dance, Oui?" Fleur said with a smile while putting her hands around his neck while Ignis just replied "Yeah I guess I did, thanks for the save those girls were getting a little scary." While wrapping his arms around the girl's waist while the girl laughed at his words

"Hahaha you're scared of fan girls but not of dragon…It is nothing…though if you can answer my question, how are you not affected by the charm?" Fleur replied looking at him curiously

"I don't know it just doesn't affect me" Ignis answered honestly while leading the dance, his arms still around the girl tight but not uncomfortable._ She's slim but I can feel muscles…wow…no stop…I'm not a pervert…_

"Though I really don't think you should worry about that if people can't see you for who you are then their idiots" Ignis added not liking the idea of prejudiced people while the music comes close to an end

"Thank you…" Fleur said her head in his shoulder with a smile while Ignis had confused look on his face

_This guy is different…it's actually refreshing_ Fleur thought happily

"But this doesn't mean I'll let you win in the tournament" Fleur added with a challenging voice while looking at his eyes

"Never wanted you to, I'll win on my own" was Ignis' determined and confident answer.

"You really are different…well I think one of your dates is here…Thanks for the dance" Fleur said giving Ignis a kiss on his cheek though it took longer than the usual and she started running off disappearing in the crowd leaving Ignis to gape at the girl while hearing tapping noises behind him.

Ignis turned around to face Daphne tapping her foot having an eyebrow raised when the next music began to start. Ignis extended a hand to her while Daphne took it and both began to dance with Daphne putting her arms around his neck, their bodies really close, with Ignis' arms around her though unlike the other girls it was comfortable dancing with her just like with Tracey and Fleur.

"You know that's the second time I've seen you two together and flirting too…" Daphne said in her usual aloof manner though there seems to be irritation in her voice while her eyes seem to be accusing him.

"She saved me from fan girls, I figured I owe her a dance" Ignis replied with a shrug while silently wondering if he's done anything to anger the beautiful girl maybe she's…"Are you jealous?" Ignis asked

"No…why would I be jealous…stupid idiot" Daphne replied though the last part was nothing but whisper making Ignis not hear it

Ignis just looked at the girl he's dancing with, true he danced with several girls tonight but he only enjoyed dancing with Tracey, Fleur, and Daphne. And now one of the few people he like in this world seems to be mad at him.

"You know I did promise you the last dance…though with many songs playing…I don't know when the last dance is?" Ignis began to say while Daphne had a confused expression on her face wondering where his going with this

"That's why…Won't you be my partner until the last dance?" Ignis asked giving the Daphne a small smile the girl understanding what he meant.

Daphne just put her head on his shoulder while thinking _I guess the idiot can understand after all…_

The two danced for a while and true to his words Ignis just danced with Daphne for the last few songs.

"I guess I should escort you and Tracey back to your dorms now" Ignis said looking at the girl in his arms though the few movements of the girl seems to be distracting him

_Why the hell is she so developed for her age…what's that so soft..._were Ignis' thoughts cursing his hormones when he suddenly felt lips over his making him look at Daphne in surprise…_That's the third time I was surprised this night..._

"Nah we're no glass princesses we can manage, thanks for the night Ignis" Daphne replied giving him a wink and started walking off still with that damn sway of her hips making him curse more

_Damn hormones…damn hot beautiful girls…who am I kidding that was awesome…though I wonder…what if A…no bad thoughts…she'll kill us before that happens…_Were Ignis' thoughts moving over outside the hall while looking up in the stars.

* * *

><p>Hahaha another one of the fillers I'm going back to the tasks now…Chapter eight still in progress<p> 


	9. Battle of Masters, Rise of the Dark

**AN: **Sorry this update took so long, it was the beginning of classes for me after a break due to an illness and long story short some of the professor asked me to write four essays with drafts, pre-writing and the works, the other asked me to make a speech then the last asked me for four handwritten experiment reports not counting the quizzes and exams we had to take the following week…so yeah…it was hell…well this one's for you guys

I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve just please don't fill it with flames though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the Kingdom Hearts franchise if I did then I would be the happiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Abilities: **

Master Wizard

Master Magic

Magic Manipulation

Light Manipulation

Dark Magic

**Keyblades:**

Aestus Estus: Original Fire

Searing Wing

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Hogwarts<strong>

A cloaked figure is seen looking out of a tower window, the stars glowing above the night skies while over the distance a small bird seems to be flying towards the tower. The figure stretched out his arm where an owl landed carrying a letter.

The figure grabbed the letter from the owl and began reading it after a few minutes of reading the figure dropped the letter which began to burn by itself. The figure turned and left the tower with the letter now forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower<strong>

We now see the dark skies before the coming of dawn, slow rising sun present at the distance, and Hogwarts is slowly being illuminated by the just rising sun, the various plants around the castle seemingly glowing with the sun and even the fearsome Forbidden Forest is turning to a sight to behold, the early mornings at Hogwarts. Though such a beautiful sight is being viewed by only one individual, a lone figure above one of the tower was looking over the grounds and forests of Hogwarts, dressed in black clothes along with gold-outlined red armors also having unruly black hair with red streaks and having green eyes. This figure is none other than our Keyblade Master, Ignis.

_Man how long have I been in this world? I wonder what are Aqua, Terra and Ventus doing right now. Time moves here differently…have they've grown stronger now? _Ignis thought leaning at the tower window while playing with a small white-red fireball as if it was a toy ball

_The second task is today…though I'm not too worried about that…what I'm really worried about is Voldemort…even with all my investigations I still don't have any lead as to where he is…I guess its really hard to fight someone that everybody thinks of dead…_were the thought of Ignis catching the fireball in his right hand then throwing it back again to his left and starting to juggle it.

_There are also the weird reactions the girls are giving me these past months…_Ignis added to him remembering said weird experiences

* * *

><p><strong>Memory:<strong>

A lone figure can be seen beside the lake, the waters dark and cold due to the weather and the cold winds blowing lightly around them but if one were to take a closer look you would see that the figure is none other than Ignis. There were also few groups of girls hiding a small distance behind a few rocks beside the lake. 

Ignis promptly ignored them thinking they are just here for some relaxation while sitting atop a rock taking a rest after reading some books in the library so deep in his thoughts when he suddenly sensed someone approaching him, prompting him to turn around seeing Tracey with her ever present grin, wearing a green fitted long-sleeved shirt and jeans, along with Daphne with a soft smile on her face, wearing a black fitted sweater and jeans, walking towards him.

"Why do we always seem to find you all alone? Don't tell me you're actually some sort of loner?" Tracey asked him while looking at the cold dark lake standing beside him at his left with Daphne on the right.

"Maybe he's the kind of guy who doesn't know how to have fun, don't you think so Trace?" Daphne added also looking at the lake watching as few tentacles of the giant squid breaking out of the lake's surface.

"Hey I resent that! I do know how to have fun, I just don't have time is all" Ignis answered looking at the lake with a far-off look while winds seem to blow towards his face making his red streaked black hair more windswept than before, his emerald green eyes glowing like gems, making the hidden girls sigh and the two girls beside him glare at the group of girls.

"I mean the second task is already approaching, and somehow everything about this tournament seems to get worse and dangerous, I'm allowed to feel a little apprehensive about that right?" Ignis added remembering the idiotic tasks the judges seems to be too happy to allow still oblivious to the tension gathering between the group of girls and the two girls beside him.

"Well we think you're just too worried for nothing…come on let's go eat lunch" Tracey and Daphne replied while both of them grabbed each of Ignis' arms and proceeded to drag him though both of them seems to be holding his arms a little bit too tightly and a faint blush can be seen in their faces and both girls smirking at the hidden group of girls.

_Why are their faces red? Is it the cold? And why do they seem to be a little clingier these days? Don't they realize I can feel everything…_Ignis thought, too distracted by the girls' weird behavior and their bodies pressed against him, that he couldn't see that both girls are smirking at the group of girls (fangirls) hiding behind the rocks.

* * *

><p><em>The girls seems to be hell bent on making me lose to my hormones…and I think I'm losing…not to mention the several coincidental meetings with Fleur adding on to the list…at least one good thing is that both the idiotic red head, Weasley, and blond idiot, Malfoy, are avoiding me after the first task…<em>Ignis' thoughts were cut off as he heard the door of the tower opening, allowing one enchanting French girl to enter the tower while the fireball in his hand slowly disappeared.

Both teens stopped and stared at each other for awhile observing each other. Fleur seems to be wearing a tight fitting cream-colored sweater reaching to below her waist and black leggings though what alarmed Ignis are the tear stains on her face.

"Oh Ignis…I didn't know you would be here, sorry if I disturbed you" Fleur hurriedly said while turning back towards the door though she suddenly felt a hand grab her arm in a firm but warm grip.

"What happened Fleur? Are you okay?" Ignis asked concerned for the girl, Fleur from what he could gather is a strong independent girl seeing her cry means something terrible must have happened.

"It iz nozzing…" Fleur replied her English getting rambled by her accent, making it clear for Ignis that something's wrong

"Why can't I believe what you've said just now?" Ignis replied rolling his eyes while gently dragging the girl towards one of the bench near the tower window sitting her down. "Come on Fleur, aren't we at least friends?"

"We are…" Fleur murmured refusing to look at Ignis choosing to look outside instead

"Then as a friend, won't you tell me what's wrong? I won't know how to help you if I don't know what's wrong." Ignis asked leaning against the wall beside the window while Fleur turned to him with an undecipherable look on her eyes

"It is silly really…it's about my schoolmates…they started to say things like I'm nothing but a seducing veela, that I have nothing going for me but my looks, that no one would try to befriend me for what I am…all those are old insults that I've already gotten used to but…when they said that you were just being friends with me just for the sake of the tournament…and that they hope I fail and disappear in the next task…I snapped" Fleur explained while going back to looking outside the window while Ignis looked at her with a troubled look

"Then I found out my sister is missing…the clue from the egg suddenly became clear to me…one thing I would miss the most beside my parents is my little sister, Gabby…we both know that this tournament is too dangerous even with all the so called precautions there are just too many chances of things going wrong…that was when I remembered their taunts hoping for me to fail…I'm scared that I might fail to save my sister…it was silly right" Fleur added giving an obvious fake smile at the end while facing back to the window

"Please don't give me that kind of smile Fleur…and you know what, I don't think it's silly…you're just worried for your little sister and that's understandable…you don't want to fail her but the danger of the upcoming tasks, the pressure that your school and the tournament is giving you is slowly convincing you that you would fail…" Ignis replied while putting his hand under Fleur's chin gently making her turning her face towards him, his thumbs wiping the stray tears still falling from her eyes

"It just show how much you care for her…you're a strong girl Fleur don't mind what their telling you and just give it your all I know you can save her and if an off chance that you need help and things got too dangerous well…remember I'm here…" Ignis added giving the girl a smile with Fleur returning with a small hesitant one

Ignis still has his hand on Fleur cheek while Fleur kept staring at his eyes, her blue eyes seemingly peering straight to his green ones.

"Merci…" Fleur replied…_For being a true friend and just being there_ she added mentally unwilling to look away from him while she slowly leans closer to Ignis surprising him but not enough to pull back.

Nothing seems to grab the attention of the two champions while they slowly lean closer to each other when suddenly a loud sound was heard throughout Hogwarts, surprising both teens.

"**Champions are asked to go to the tent near the Great Lake for the second tasks…Please wear your respective uniform for the task…Champions are…"** aloud voice began giving instruction

"I guess that's our cue…I'm going now" Fleur said her face red while hastily standing up and going for the door but not without one look towards Ignis then the sound of the door closing filled the room.

"What was that all about?" Ignis said to himself while also beginning to walk towards the door when he suddenly remembered her words

"If she's right and the one she needs to save is her sister…then who would be mine?" Ignis asked himself, walking out of the room when he stepped on something making him look down and see a piece of burned paper with a few words written on it.

"Everything…set…release…during second…leave…after…with others" Ignis read out loud the words written on the paper "What does this mean? Wait a minute! I don't have time for this." Ignis said to himself running out of the room, pocketing the small burned paper.

**Hogwarts: Great Lake**

We now find Ignis along with the other champions standing above a wooden port that was build besides the Great Lake, a lake that was big enough to be considered as a small inland sea, stretching up to the deeper part of the lake yet still close to the shore. The crowd was all seated in front of a large floating mirror while the judges are the ones sitting closest to the screen and lake.

The champions are dressed in various swimwears, Cedric wearing black and yellow themed shorts and shirt, Viktor wearing a red and brown themed shorts and shirt, Fleur wearing a silver swimsuit hugging her figure nicely though among the champions Ignis is the one standing out still clad in his usual dark clothes and gold-outlined red armors, earning the confusion of the crowd.

Ignis was looking around the lake after a few minutes of looking he then turned to the other champions and began speaking with them. The other champions though are making their own preparations while the crowd kept cheering the champions name, though approximately quarter of the crowd, comprised mainly of girls and a few guys, are cheering Ignis' name, making him sweat drop because of the large flag being waved with his name and picture along with thunderbolts and flames on it

"Guess this is it guys, the second task" Ignis said with a grin working its way to his face while promptly ignoring the screaming fangirls and boys.

"Yeah, though are you sure you're not going to change" Cedric replied along with the other champions looking curiously at what he is wearing

"It'll be pretty hard to move around the lake wearing that kind of clothes along with the armor" Viktor added with a raised eyebrow while Ignis saw Fleur with a worried look on her face

"Hehehe…don't worry guys I know what I'm doing" Ignis answered while giving them a confident smile while looking at the judges' panel where Dumbledore is about to make his announcement

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them." Dumbledore announced with a wand pointing at his throat making his voice boom above the wild cheers of the crowd.

Ignis looking at the crowd again finally saw Remus and Sirius, now watching as a dog, giving him a smile and a bark respectively, and then the whistle was blown.

Almost as one the champions dived towards the lake with their wands on their hands though one figure was left standing at the port.

"Ladies and gentlemen our champions have now dived to the lake though our fourth champion seems to be taking his time walking towards the lake" Bagman's voice can be heard confusion clear in it while the crowd stopped cheering for a moment just as confused as the judges.

Ignis was walking straight towards the lake though what the crowd can't see is that he is slowly unzipping his shirt, revealing a long ruby crystal held up by black and gold chain necklace around his neck. Ignis held the crystal in his hands and with a flash of light he was then covered in the red and white light. When the light dispersed the crowd was shocked to see what looked to be an armored knight standing instead of Ignis.

The figure seems to be wearing scaly full body armor colored dark red with various gold outlines and design, though what is different from the usual knight appearance are the spikes, wings and scales design all over the armor, and the draconic looking helmet covering the upper part of the face while the lower part is covered with the same black leather looking armor that covers the part where the red plate armors is not covering the body.

_It's been a while since I've used this…_were Ignis' thoughts now running towards the lake then jumping to a dive into the lake. The crowd that was quiet after a few moments were all cheering the armored champion that has now jumped into the lake.

"Why did Ignis suddenly wear a full body armor even knowing that he was going for a swim?" Remus asked worriedly to Sirius only getting a bark in response though the dog seems to be forcing itself not to jump after the teen.

"Ladies and gentlemen our fourth champion seems to have turned into a draconic looking knight and has also started to dive into the lake, now the tournament shall really begin." Bagman shouted while the crowd now began to look at the gigantic magical screen divided into four showing each of the champions' progress, still cheering for their respective champions.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Lake: Underwater<strong>

The view of the Great Lake underwater can only be described as mysterious; the water is cold and dark yet various underwater plants in different colors and fishes of different sizes can be seen. Ignis is now swimming in the lake having passed some sort of rock formation on the lake bed.

_Hahaha…I'm really lucky that keyblade armors allows the wearer to breath even in space, using it for the tasks underwater seems to be the right choice…not to mention the armor is really light it feels like I'm not wearing one at all…_Ignis said to himself stopping and floating for a moment while waving his hands in front of him, his eyes closed and began chanting a few words. After the last chant and a shout of **Libra!**, a thin circular pulse of magic came out from Ignis growing bigger and stretching out far then the pulse started rushing back, growing smaller and disappearing back to Ignis.

_Now I know where they are…why do I feel like something wrong is about to happen?…_Ignis asked to himself while swimming at fast pace, passing by several of the underwater plants and fishes in the dark lake, those of which hurriedly got out of his way thinking he was some sort of magical creature out on a hunt.

A few minutes of silence and swimming around, Ignis finally found something instead of the usual rocks and fishes, he is now seeing a pack of grindylows, at least twenty of the small, horned water demons, attacking someone and dragging them further down the lake. The figure was fighting back waving his/her wand, sending red and blue bolts of light at the grindylows taking down some of them, but their spells seems to be useless against the sheer number of the demons.

_Looks like their having trouble…Should I help? Who am I kidding, I'm a Keyblade Master…of course I'd help…_and with that Ignis began to swim straight towards the figure and the pack of grindylows while in a flash of red and white light, a sword shaped like a red wing appeared in his hands** (Searing Wing)**.

When Ignis got closer to the battle, he now saw it was Fleur, with some kind of bubble mask on her face, which was battling and losing against the grindylows. Now knowing it was one of his friends being attacked, Ignis began to fiercely strike down the grindylows with various horizontal slashes hitting three of them at the same time while an overhead slash struck down one of the grindylows grabbing Fleur, though being in water made his swings a little sluggish allowing more of the grindylows to dodge. Swinging his keyblade from his waist upwards he was able to hit another four of the water demons prompting them to run away, while those still fighting backed away warily watching him.

_Damn, my swings are slower than usual and I can't use any of my elemental magic all because of being underwater…guess I should use my other spells instead…_were Ignis' thoughts trying to come up with a plan while hitting two of the grindylows with a stab and horizontal slash combo then hitting three of the grindylows with a whip made of light that was connected at the end of his keyblade, making them flinch in pain. He then thrust his left hand open towards four grindylows pushing them back with a banishing spell making them hit the unmoving ones.

Taking down the other grindylows while the others began to run, Ignis turned to Fleur only to find her already struggling against three grindylows that was able to grab her hands and feet effectively stopping her from moving. He began to push magic throughout his body allowing him to swim faster easily reaching Fleur and striking the grindylows with various swing making them flee. Ignis swam downward fast and caught Fleur in his arms, who was breathing heavily through her bubble mask.

Fleur looked up to see who saved her, only to see an armored figure looking like a dragon. She was about to struggle when she got to see the green eyes of the draconic helmet reminding her of a certain Keyblade Master.

_Ignis, is that you?_ Fleur asked to herself though not saying it due to the bubble mask when she was startled to hear a reply to her question.

_Yeah, it's me Fleur…and don't talk, just think of what you want to say._ Ignis replied while his draconic helmet's green eyes is still staring at Fleur blue ones

_But how can you…_Fleur asked confused at how they were able to talk to each other

_Skillful use of Occlumency and Legilimency, don't worry about it…What were you doing getting caught between a pack of water demons? Never mind, are you still okay to continue the task?_ Ignis asked through her mind while still keeping eye contact between him and Fleur. Fleur only nodded to his question, making him let go of her allowing her to move on her own.

_Well I already know where the mermaid village is and that I can sense four wizards or witches aside from us that are underwater. What do you say we just go and work together until we reach the village?_ Ignis asked Fleur who smiled and nodded in response.

With both of them now working together they were able to easily take down the various magical creatures, like grindylows and sahagins, that attempted to attack them, Fleur taking them out with various spell fire producing numerous colored lights while Ignis smashed them with powerful strikes and whips of light when they got too close and pushing them away with a wave and thrust of his left hand.

So it was not surprising for them to be able to reach the village in a short time, the mermaids letting them pass, guiding them towards the center of the village where the hostages are being kept. There were four hostages tied up, all of them seems to be asleep, one is the brown haired girl that was Viktor's partner at the ball, the other is an Asian girl that was Cedric's girlfriend, the third was a silvery blond girl that looks like a younger Fleur, and the last was Daphne still wearing robes that he'd seen yesterday.

Ignis and Fleur just nodded to each other while swimming towards their respective hostages. Fleur easily cut the ropes binding her sister and grabbed her preparing to swim towards the surface while she looked at Ignis carrying the black haired girl she knew to be one of his partners during the ball in his arms.

_She's lucky…if I wasn't one of the champions would I have been the one…_Fleur shook her head trying to push away those thoughts and started to swim towards the surface with Ignis ahead of her by a few feet. They looked towards the village entrance and saw the other two champions, Cedric with the same bubble mask as Fleur, and what seems to be Viktor with a shark's head, heading towards their respective hostages.

They were already getting closer to the surface when Ignis sensed that something was wrong prompting him to stop with Fleur doing the same, he turned around and saw from the distance that the mermaids of the village are swimming around frantically, a few grabbing their coral spears and tridents heading towards something while the others began swimming away. Ignis and Fleur stopped and tried to see what was making the mermaids panic while the other two champions were able to catch up to them but were also looking at the commotion happening below. They looked at where the mermaids where heading and was shocked to see something that was not supposed to be found in the great lake, no matter how big of a lake it was.

The mermaids where fighting off a large creature that looked to be a cross between a shark and a wyvern, having wings and feet acting as fins while having a head similar to that of a shark, it's about sixty feet long having shiny green scales at the top then orange before its white underbelly. It seems to be surrounded by sharp fins around its head, back and tail, making it hard for the mermaid warriors to strike the monster due to its speed in the water and sharp fins.

_Guys hurry up and go back to the surface now!_ Ignis warned the others inside their heads surprising the Cedric and Viktor while Fleur only nodded, all of them carrying their own hostages hurried towards the surface close to the judges. The monster seemed to have sensed them running away choosing to chase after the fleeing smaller group than the larger group of fighting mermaids.

_Damn at this rate it's going to catch up to the others…_were Ignis' panicked thoughts as he sensed the monster chasing after them while the mermaids tried to distract it, he then waved his hand towards the others and with a shout of **Haste!**, blue and green lights surrounded the group turning into a clock like circle with the numbers as roman numerals, then vanishing. While down below the mermaids where able to hit the monster with a coral spear making it scream in rage and turning around to attack the mermaids.

The group suddenly felt themselves swimming at a faster pace allowing them to reach the surface easily, they didn't stop swimming towards the shore though, and the hostages are slowly waking up from their magically induced slumber making it easier for them to swim.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that our champions were able to rescue their hostages at the same time, I guess it'll be whoever reach the shore first who will get first place" Bagman announced while the crowd are now looking at the swimming champions instead of the screen, for if they were they would've seen the enraged monster slamming the mermaids, throwing them around like rag dolls.<p>

Fleur reached the shore first while the others were just behind her, the medics along with the headmasters and headmistress already approaching the shivering group. Ignis took off his helmet allowing the people around him to see his face, surprising Daphne who was still in his arms.

"Ignis, that was you-" "Later Daph, just trust me and run." Daphne was cut off when Ignis placed a finger on her lips and set her down on the ground before turning to Dumbledore who was closest to the champions.

"We need to get them out of here now!" Ignis shouted surprising Dumbledore at the urgency in his voice. Dumbledore was about to ask what the problem was when from the lake a large monster jumped out with a cry, showing to Dumbledore and the crowd just what Ignis really meant. The sight of the monster was enough to cause panic among the crowd, each of them hurrying to distance themselves from the lake, where the monster is now swimming along in circles.

"**Enough, all of the professors lead your students to safety inside the school, everyone please stop panicking and head towards the school in an orderly manner." **Dumbledore shouted with his magically amplified voice calming the majority of the crowd, who was now heading towards the school at a fast but more organized pace.

"Daph, Ignis!" a voice shouted making Ignis and Daphne turn around to see Tracey running towards them "What's was that? Where did that thing came from? And why aren't picked to be your hostage?" Tracey asked rapidly coming to a stop before the two while both sweat dropped at her last question.

"That Ms. Davis, is what you call a piscine wyvern, known as Plesioth, also called as the Master of the Giant Lake" Dumbledore replied while looking at the teens with a grim face "I shall have to ask the champions and their hostages except for Ignis, to join the others heading to the school." Dumbledore added with authority in his voice, now looking at the champions and their hostages.

"What about Ignis?-" "Shouldn't he come with us-" "Don't tell me you're making him stay here-" Tracey, Daphne and Fleur were cut off when the Plesioth's head came out of the water facing them, it lifted its head up and breath out a vertically sweeping pressurized blast of water towards the group.

The girls were shocked and a bit scared of the attack while two males of the group were already moving. Ignis raised both hands and with a shout of** Aegis Barrier!,** created a transparent barrier surrounding the whole group the blast of water slamming at the barrier with great force but was able to stop it, while Dumbledore began waving his wand producing about fifty swords around them and with another swing sent them darting towards the Plesioth. The swords just bounced off from the Plesioth's hard scales though some of them left long gashes on some of the softer parts of the Plesioth, making it scream in rage and dive back down underwater.

"All of you get back now!" Ignis shouted while looking straight at the lake searching where the hidden Plesioth would come out. He turned around to face them, looking at the three girls worried about him and picked up his dropped helmet while giving them a smile making the girls relax somewhat. "Don't worry about me and just go."

"You better come back safe, Ignis" Daphne said though still standing looking at him with worry while she's holding his hand in a vice grip.

"Yeah, you still have a lot of things you need to tell us, you better not be trying to avoid answering them" Tracey added trying to lighten the mood though worry can also be seen in her eyes

"You better not make us wait too long…" Fleur finished and with that, all of them except Dumbledore and Ignis stated running back to the school. While Ignis is putting back his helmet on, Dumbledore was looking around the lake now seeing the unconscious floating mermaids though the Plesioth seems to be ignoring them and was instead focused on the two that hurt it.

"Ignis, I hate to ask you this but it seems I would have to get the unconscious mermaids-" Dumbledore began to say when Ignis cut him off

"It's okay old man I got this but I'd hurry it up if I were you or the Plesioth might just decide to snack on them rather than fight us" Ignis said while looking at the exposed dorsal fin on the water moving at a fast pace towards them. Dumbledore began moving away from their position while waving his wand towards the lake making the unconscious mermaids float and with another wave they began to follow him towards the different side of the lake.

Ignis raised his right hand a red glow gathering to it then with a shout of **Firaga!, **thrust it forwards releasing a powerful torrent of flame hitting the wyvern's fin and the water with steam coming out where the flames hit. The Plesioth screamed in pain and rage and began diving back underwater.

_I need to get the Plesioth away from them…that's it…_Ignis thought while raising his left hand this time a blue glow is gathering to it and with another wave and a shout of **Blizzaga!**, a blast of powerful icy winds and shards hit the lake creating what seems to be a thick, wide, icy path, with Ignis running over it. The Plesioth came back out of the water and landed on the icy path and began slithering towards Ignis fast. Ignis turned around to face the wyvern and with a flash of red and white light is now holding his keyblade in his hand. **(Searing Wing)**

Just before the Plesioth would hit him, Ignis jumped to its back while pointing his keyblade downwards, there was a clang like that of steel hitting steel and Ignis was sent spinning by the impact though he was able to recover in time and landed skidding on the ice path.

"What the hell! Just what is his scale made of?" Ignis shouted surprised at his failed attack, his hands still shaking from the recoil of the impact, while the Plesioth began to stand on the ice path and turned towards Ignis with a hungry and angry look. And with a roar, the Plesioth began running towards Ignis the ice path cracking a little, Ignis responded by raising his hand upwards glowing yellow and brought it downward along with a shout of **Thundaga!**, raining down powerful bolts of lightning towards the Plesioth stopping it in its tracks. The Plesioth screamed in rage and dived down back underwater.

Everything suddenly became quiet, no screams or roars can be heard from the wyvern while Ignis can see that Dumbledore along with Remus and Sirius was able to rescue all of the injured and unconscious mermaids and was already healing them. Still looking at where Dumbledore is healing the mermaids, Ignis was almost bitten by the Plesioth, whose head suddenly came out of the water trying to bite him, he was saved only by a timely block of his keyblade though the same feeling of steel hitting steel almost made him drop his keyblade. The Plesioth came back down underwater though not before trying to hit Ignis with its wings.

This sequence repeated itself for a while, the Plesioth's head coming out of the water at random times trying to bite Ignis while Ignis retaliates with swings and strikes hitting the head of the Plesioth parrying the attack. Though Ignis was able to block or redirect the wyvern's head and bite attacks with his keyblade, it doesn't seem to be receiving much damage and only seems to be getting angrier for every attack while Ignis' hands are already shaking due to the recoil of every attack. There were also a few times where the Plesioth would come out of the water and breath out a powerful blast of water, though Ignis were able to dodge them easily and retaliate with Fire and Thunder spells, hurting it and making the wyvern angrier.

Ignis was preparing himself for another attack from the Plesioth when the ice path he's standing on began to crack and shake making him fall out of balance. Another crack and shake, the ice path completely shattered, sending Ignis launching upwards and revealing the Plesioth ready to bite Ignis who was unable to block or retaliate. The Plesioth was able to bite Ignis by his left arm and shoulder, and dragged him underwater, scaring Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus who was watching everything.

* * *

><p>The three wizards watching the battle is now extremely worried when the wyvern dragged Ignis underwater with Sirius and Remus already preparing to jump suit only to be stopped by Dumbledore with magical ropes.<p>

"What are you doing Albus, Ignis needs our help now!" Remus shouted while having a furious look on his face which is mirrored by Sirius

"That's right Albus, why are you stopping us from helping our godson, have you finally lost your-" Sirius was cut off by Dumbledore's calm but steely voice

"I know you want to help but can you see the level of the battle being waged in front of you? Do you honestly think you will be able to help in that kind of fight?" Dumbledore said while looking at the lake with worry and hope

"Then why won't you help him instead" Sirius asked still with the furious expression on his face at why Dumbledore is still doing nothing to help in the fight

"Because if by chance…Ignis fails or the Plesioth decides to attack the school instead, I'm the only one that we'll be able to keep that wyvern at bay" Dumbledore replied still with his calm steely voice though his hand is gripping his wand too tight, the only action showing his tension. Both Sirius and Remus finally relented and understood what Dumbledore is saying, though both of them feeling hopeless and mad of the situation.

* * *

><p>Ignis felt like his arm was going to be torn off, though pushing his magic all around his body and his armor was preventing the wyvern from doing just that. Having already dismissed his keyblade, he was really lucky to have decided to wear his armor, or his arm would've been torn off or drowning underwater with all the punishment the enraged Plesioth seems to be putting him though. The Plesioth is swimming all around dragging him along everywhere his vision only seeing the passing underwater rocks and plants. After a few more times being dragged around like a doll Ignis suddenly felt himself being dragged upwards towards the surface.<p>

Dumbledore and the two Marauders were still watching the lake's surface wearily when the huge wyvern finally jumped out of the water landing on the shore. The Plesioth was standing tall though some of its fins have long gashes, the scales on its head has a few cracks though the upper part of its body has several burns and its dorsal fin practically nonexistent. Ignis on the other hand is completely battered up and still hanging from the wyvern's mouth. The wizards were about to help when they suddenly felt an enormous spike in magical energy.

"**Damn it, that's it! I'm not about to become some fish food…FLARE!"** Ignis angrily shouted his right hand now glowing bright crimson and white before slamming it on the Plesioth's head, who gave out a loud cry of pain. An explosion of heat and light covered the two, bringing smoke and even debris everywhere when everything cleared up, the Plesioth is staggering left and right while continuously screeching and rampaging in pain while Ignis was falling towards the ground though before touching the ground he performed a somersault landing safely.

Ignis suddenly summoned his keyblade to his right hand while arcs of lightning and wisps of flame seem to be surrounding him, then he started running towards the staggering Plesioth. Lightning and flames that were surrounding him were now beginning to gather at his keyblade and with a shout of **Blitzkrieg Blaze!**, Ignis who was holding his keyblade in a stabbing position with one hand, suddenly became a blur and the Plesioth was stabbed in the chest by the keyblade Ignis is holding, the keyblade crackling like a lightning bolt followed by a fiery explosion.

When everything cleared up the Plesioth is lying on the shore unmoving, its chest pierced and having burns, while Ignis is standing in front of it holding his keyblade in his right hand, he turned around to face the three wizards and with a flash of light his armor disappeared.

"I told you…I got…this old man…" Ignis began to say only for his vision to go black, the last thing he saw were Dumbledore and the Marauders running towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Little Hangleton<strong>

In a house atop a hill near a small village, several clouds of smoke can be seen moving above the skies, all of them heading towards the house and a sound of popping can be heard every time one of these smokes land to ground. A little closer to the house a wide field of land can be seen beside it and the hill where several figures wearing black cloaks seems to be gathering all of them going inside the house where a mousy guy leads them inside while various lines that look to be a gigantic pentagram with various runes around it can be seen drawn on the field.

Several items are placed above the points of the star, a cup on the lower right point, a diadem on the lower left point, and a ring on the top most point though unlike the other points both on the upper side points of the star lays a 25-foot snake with amber eyes and an unmoving wraith.

_The diary and the locket…it is frustrating to know someone has discovered my secret…the horcruxes…they are powerful form of dark magic enabling me to anchor myself to this world granting me a form of immortality…they were my greatest secret…my hidden ace…though them being discovered now serves only as a liability…_Voldemort's thoughts were cut off as a figure approached him

"Milord all preparations have been done exactly per your orders, shall we begin milord?" said one of the cloaked figure kneeling in front of a disconfigured infant with red eyes

"Yes we will begin Crouch, have you called the others who are still loyal to our cause, loyal to me, Lord Voldemort" Voldemort replied while looking at Crouch with his red eyes

"Yes milord though not many of them heed the call, they are still many and now with Wormtail being briefed of your orders" Crouch said now carrying the body of his lord in the middle of the circle which now in closer looks to be drawn in blood.

"Very well we still have those that are locked up in Azkaban who are loyal to me…tell me what has happened of the plan for the second task?" Voldemort asked Crouch who was now positioning his master inside the pentagram.

"It went without any trouble my lord, Lucius has performed his orders excellently, and the creature has served its purpose extremely well though…it also was slain by Ignis" Crouch answered though he was wary of saying the last part of his report afraid that his master might be angered

"That was to be expected…I already knew that the creature would be defeated, seeing that it would be impossible for it to beat someone who is a sorcerer…it has served its purpose and that's all that matters, now leave the circle so I may begin the ritual." Voldemort said now being left inside the circle which was now glowing a faint purple light while Crouch began to leave the circle opting to stay beside Wormtail who was near the house along with several cloaked figures are now standing watching the scene.

_With this ritual any liabilities I may have would be neutralized…though I wonder why I didn't try this ritual from the start…I guess even powerful sorcerers like me can make mistakes…mistakes I am now going to rectify…_and with that last thought Voldemort began the ritual

An eerie, cold voice coming from Voldemort began chanting in a different language making the circle glow brighter while the air seems to become saturated with magic. The circle seems to be glowing brighter with purple lights while above the end points of the star, haze of darkness seems to be pouring out of the items placed atop the pentagram while pillars of darkness seems to rise and began circling the runic circle. The skies began to be covered in dark clouds; flashes of lightning can be seen inside them while ominous blasts of thunder replaced the silence of the night.

Cold winds seems to fill the whole area, freezing everything around the circle the cloaked figures began pulling out wands waving them and producing blue shields of magic while tendrils of darkness shoots out of the pillars heading straight for Voldemort, after a while the purple glow began to fade while instead of five pillar of darkness surrounding the circle there is now one gigantic pillar of darkness in the middle of it. Around the pentagram a pulse of pure power and darkness began to pouring out from the pillar.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden<strong>

A figure wearing a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over an unbuttoned white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots can be seen walking through a beautiful city. Alongside him is a figure wearing a guard's uniform with a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wears a black belt and white gloves adorned with silver, curled heart symbol, also wearing black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf. The first figure suddenly stopped and looked to the skies prompting the other one to stop also.

"Is something there something wrong…Xehanort?" Braig asked looking confused as to why Xehanort suddenly stopped

"Hmm…ha…haha…hahaha…looks like another denizen of darkness is about to be born" Xehanort laughed to himself with an insane grin on his face _And it feels to be a powerful one at that…_

"What are you talking about? Is this about the kid that I'm supposed to fight with" Braig asked confusion still in his face

"No…no…just focus on what you are supposed to do Braig we must make this look realistic as possible" Xehanort replied with a grin on his face while beginning to walk again leaving a confused Braig behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town: Mysterious Tower<strong>

Several hills can be apparently floating amongst the clouds in the endless sunset of Twilight Town, with several stars gleaming in the background. Other than the hills there is only one other structure that can be seen is the surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower.

The old sorcerer, Yen Sid, can be seen sitting behind his desk with his eyes closed, when one of his chests at the corner of the room, suddenly gave a jerk. Yen Sid abruptly opened his eyes, and with speed that belies his age made his way straight to the chest, that is still jerking uncontrollably. Yen Sid opened the chest with a wave of his hand and out of it a wraith like smoke suddenly came out, surprising the old sorcerer who instantly raised a shield, though the sight of the wraith like smoke triggered a memory in him.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory:<strong>

A boy having black hair with red streaks is sitting inside a circle in front of Yen Sid's desk, and with a few flashes of light the boy began to scream in pain while a black wraith seems to come out of his fore head, said wraith was then trapped by golden chains and caged inside a chest.

"I did it Master…" the boy said before slumping unconscious

* * *

><p>"I fear something terrible is about to happen…and…who was that boy?" Yen Sid asks to himself while looking over the countryside with a troubled look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office<strong>

Among the other knick knacks found in the office one book is glowing eerie black and was shaking uncontrollably, after a few more shake a wisp of black smoke came out of it and left through the window. The only one to see everything happening is a bright red phoenix which promptly disappeared in a flash of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

Inside a dirty overstuffed closet, there is a creature with wide eyes and pointed ears dressed in rags and about three to four foot in height. The creature is staring at a locket with a snake emblem on it when a wraith like smoke came out of it scaring the small creature. The smoke disappeared fast though the small creature was looking at the locket with shock and fear.

"Forgive Kreacher master, I failed you…" was the creature's last word before it stabbed itself with a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Hangleton<strong>

Back at Riddle's house the dark pillar is still there while several wisps of darkness from somewhere began heading towards the pillar empowering it. The winds seems to be getting stronger and colder making it feel like being in a blizzard when everything suddenly began to die down and fade revealing a figure standing in the middle of the circle. The figure was wearing a black cloak with purple lines, its edges are jagged while wrapped around him is a snakelike creature about thirty feet in length and four feet in width having green scales and yellow eyes, along with horns and spikes across its body.

The figure began to shake and with a sinister voice began laughing, the creature wrapped around him seems to be laughing with him if the sound of hissing is to go by. The figure faced towards Wormtail, Crouch and the other cloaked figures, all of them began to kneel and bow after seeing what was underneath the figure's hood, glowing red eyes like that of a snake.

"I have returned…" were the figure's words, his voice echoing in the dark cold night.

* * *

><p>Hey guys hope you like this extra long chapter, I was having a hard time finding time to write for this chapter…stupid professors…I can see the ending…of this world hahaha…if you have any suggestions in worlds just tell me and I'll think if I can fit it in, well again sorry for the late update and thank you for reading…next chapter in progress.<p> 


	10. Memories and Secrets

**AN:** Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you guys like it I've been listening to advices and whatnot from others and I think I've finally found the next world for Ignis…you'll just have to wait for it.

I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve; just don't fill it with flames though I already have enough of that from my friend her rants are already enough to write a book.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Kingdom Hearts franchise in any form whatsoever; if I did I would be the luckiest man on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Abilities: **

Master Wizard

Master Magic

Magic Manipulation

Light Manipulation

Dark Magic

**Keyblades:**

Aestus Estus: Original Fire

Searing Wing

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack,

Blitzkrieg Blaze: a piercing stab empowered by lightning and flame magic, granting the attack with high piercing explosive power and speed, living up to its name of "lightning war"

**Keyblade Armors:**

Ryuukishi: Ignis' armor due to his skill in magic even at a young age, was exposed to great amount of magic, forcing the armor to adapt to contain all of it, turning into a draconic looking armor, for dragons are symbols of power, both dark and light.

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

_A young boy can be seen atop a high summit with the view of different mountains and setting sun behind him, making the summit glow dark orange. The boy is wearing a simple red shirt and black pants, also having a black hair having red streaks and bright green eyes with a faint lightning bolt scar on his sweaty forehead covered slightly by his hair. He was also holding a simple wooden sword in his right hand which he was swinging around expertly._

_The young boy seems to be fighting with an invisible rival, moving in fluid and graceful strikes, an overhead slash, next was a rushing stab followed by a spin accompanied by a circular strike then starting with a different set of moves, all the while whooshing sounds can be heard with every swing as if the air is being cut itself and showing the power in those graceful strikes. Across a short distance a young girl is watching everything with a pout, the girl having blue hair and equally blue eyes and fair skin, wearing a white blouse and black shorts._

_The boy seems to be running straight towards his invisible enemy then with a shout and a swing of his hand released a fire ball the size of a basketball followed by a stream of lightning from the same hand and another slash of his sword though after all this the boy seems to have finally gotten exhausted and slowly fell to he ground._

_Seeing the boy fall, the girl hurriedly ran to his side and sat down next o him, gently placing his head on her lap all the while having a worried pout on her cute face._

_"Why do you always do this yourself?" the girl asked softly, worriedly biting her lower lip while looking down on the boy whose head is still on her lap, eyes closed seeming to be already asleep._

_They stayed like that for some time, the boy sleeping silently while the girl is watching the sunset and looking back at the boy, the soft breeze blowing at the summit slowly getting colder signaling the coming of the night. A few more minutes the boy began to stir awake with a groan, slowly looking up to see the worried girl's face._

_"Uhh…Aqua…what are you doing here?" the boy asked looking at the girl's face noticing the worried look she was giving him. "Is something wrong?" the boy asked again_

_"What is it that you want to do?" Aqua asked her eyes now covered by her hair while the boy seemed confused at her question still resting his head on the girl's lap_

_"Why do you push yourself too far? Don't you know that you'll just hurt yourself acting like this?" Aqua continued her voice filled with worry and a little frustration while the boy continues looking at the girl's lowered face hoping to find some clue as to why she's asking this._

_"Heh…I…I want to be strong Aqua…strong enough to fight darkness…strong enough to be a Keyblade Master" the boy replied while looking at the skies that was still having that burnt orange color in them though a part of them is now turning dark, then facing the worried girl beside him_

_"But you can do that without having to push yourself through such lengths…without hurting yourself too much…don't you know how hard it is for us seeing you hurt yourself…how hard it is for me…" Aqua said the last part softly, raising her head a little showing the boy that she has tears running down her face and her eyes red from crying, making the boy guilty of worrying her_

_"Aqua…I…I didn't have anything before I came here…not even a name…yet when I heard of the legend of Keyblade Masters…I immediately knew I wanted to be one" the boy replied now sitting up in front of the girl softly looking at the crying girl beside him "I wanted to be one to have the power to save my friends, to protect the friendship…the bonds…I made with you guys…even if I have to fight things worse than the heartless…even if it's against their own darkness themselves" the boy continued now wiping away Aqua's tears with his thumbs his palms resting on her cheeks while he leant his forehead against Aqua's own, surprising the girl who only closed her eyes._

_"Save them…even from their own darkness…" the girl repeated her forehead still touching with the boy's own while her hands grabbed his shirt bringing her a little closer to him almost sitting on his lap "Is that your dream…Ignis" then suddenly everything became like dust and covered in darkness_

_"Save my friends…protect them…that's my purpose as a Keyblade Master…a selfish one but my purpose nonetheless…Aqua" the boy's voice echoing through the darkness_

* * *

><p>"Aqua…Aqua…<strong>Aqua!<strong>"

Aqua suddenly woke up and found out she was laying on the ground while a boy wearing elf like green clothes was calling out her name. She slowly stood up while looking around seeing the broken pieces of the wooden keyblade on the ground.

"Aqua…Are you alright? What happened?" Peter Pan asked the slowly waking girl while two of the lost boys were standing beside him

"I'm fine…" Aqua replied while walking towards the broken wooden keyblade

"Oh no! Look at Ven's treasure…" Peter suddenly exclaimed heading towards the keyblade only for Aqua to stop him

"It's okay Peter…whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break so easily…and that's our real treasure" Aqua said while picking up the broken toy "I think Ventus knew that, that's why he left this behind" she added still examining the wooden toy in her hands

"You must be pretty close. And that's something special. You and Ventus…and Terra, was it?" Peter said while crossing his arms "One day you should all come back"

_Ven…Terra…just wait and I'll save you guys…Ignis...I don't know if your real…but everything just feels too real for it to be a dream…are you real?...if you are…where are you?..._Aqua thought while looking at the skies "I'd like that…" Aqua replied still thinking of the dream she just had and the emotions with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Hospital Wing<strong>

Inside the Hogwarts' medical bay one figure is can be seen moving in his sleep, turning around left and right while sweat is pouring out of him. Ignis is only wearing black pants and seems to be wrapped in bandages from his left shoulder up to his left arm, a few small bandages around his head and wrists while his chest is also covered in bandages.

_Darkness everywhere…the sounds of dripping water are the only thing to be heard…_

_Drop…"Darkness shall rise to take its throne" a cold voice can be heard_

_Drop…"Draped in oblivion like a cloak of its own" the eerie voice began to rise _

_Drop…"For when the last of the clock hands turn" the voice is now accompanied by howls of wind_

"_Nothing shall forestall my return…" said the eerie chilling voice while glowing red eyes similar to those of a snake stares at him through the darkness_

Ignis woke up with a start, hastily sitting up unaffected of the many bandages wrapped around him while breathing heavily, his hands at his lap. He started looking around to where he was seeing only a large empty room filled with unoccupied beds in a row along with a few shelves filled with flasks and vials. The only light that can be seen is the moonlight coming from outside the windows.

"What was that dream…a guy in a hood with red eyes, cloaked in darkness…why does it feel like I have seen him before…and why does it give me such bad feeling" Ignis asked to himself, looking outside the window just to see the view of the Hogwarts' ground and the Great lake illuminated by the moonlight the stars glowing above the skies.

* * *

><p>Morning in Hogwarts' Great Hall is one of the daily habits looked forward to by both students and professors alike, though mornings inside the Hospital Wing is the exact opposite, what with Madam Promfrey dumping various amounts of potions of different kinds in Ignis' throat along with the mutterings of reckless idiotic youngsters with no regards for their life and old coots that couldn't even stop said youngsters, not to mention the numerous prodding of a glowing wand against his body.<p>

Nope, mornings inside the Hospital wing of Hogwarts aren't really enjoyable.

_The hell woman if I see another flask or vial of potion or even that glowing wand of yours near me I'm going to put it in your throat instead. _Ignis thought to himself, angrily glaring at the mediwitch in front of him who was oblivious to said glare.

After a few more disgusting potions, the mediwitch finally relented and allowed an house elf to bring breakfast to Ignis who was doing his best not to throw up the potions he was forced to take. Ignis began to look around the room finally noticing the huge stack of presents on the bed near him, all of them having his name on it. With a wave of his hand, one by one the presents floated towards him and he began to open them while still waiting for breakfast, wasting his morning checking the presents and drinking the vile concoctions Madam Promfrey calls medicine.

Close to noon, the doors of the Hospital Wing abruptly opened surprising the two occupants of the room, prompting them to look at the door now seeing the five figures walking inside. One is Fleur, wearing a dark blue blouse and jeans holding the hand of an eight year old girl with the same silvery blond hair as Fleur, wearing a blue sundress. Behind them was Daphne wearing a black blouse and jeans along with Tracey who was wearing green blouse and a white skirt reaching just above the knees, and last was a girl of about twelve wearing yellow sundress, having the same black hair and violet eyes as Daphne though hers seems to be more cheerful and mischievous.

"Hey girls…what are you doing here?" Ignis asked stopping what he was doing in favor of looking at the girls instead _Damn those stupid robes really hide too much…seeing them in casual clothes makes me remember that one time I've seen Aqua in…No! Stop that…I'm no pervert… _were Ignis' conflicting thoughts

The girls just ignored his question and continued walking towards his bed, when they were close enough he suddenly felt three hands smacking him, one on each cheeks and one on his head, making his head hurt.

"**You stupid idiot, did you know how worried we were when you suddenly went to fight that thing and play hero? Then coming back unconscious looking like his been bitten in half!" **were the three girls' synchronized voices making his head hurt more due to the loud sounds while the other two girls are just staring at the scene with confusion and a little amusement.

_The hell I'm the one in bandages and still I'm the one their hitting…where the hell is the logic in that…_ were Ignis' thoughts while rubbing his head _I think Fleur's hit had a little fireball in it…_Ignis added mentally while letting the girls' vent their frustration for a few minutes all of them standing beside his bed

"Girls! I know that was reckless of me but it was also the best thing to do at the time and besides everything turned out alright, didn't it?" Ignis replied with a somewhat carefree attitude though looking at the girls' reaction to his reply, which was strangely familiar to Aqua's whenever she caught him doing a prank, the tilted head, the closed eyes, the eerie sweet smile along with the impending aura of doom, he already knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Besides I couldn't let any one get hurt by that wyvern, especially you guys" Ignis added hoping to appease the enraged girls _Damn it! Sign me up for another round with that Plesioth…I'd rather be fighting that wyvern than dealing with enraged girls…I had enough of that with Aqua…_

Faster than he could blink the girls had sent small canaries, blue jays and other small birds pecking at his head, him covered in what appeared to be bird feed and strangely enough bound to the bed by chains and collar.

After a few of minutes hearing him scream, the girls finally decided he had enough punishment and let him go, well truthfully he could've gotten out of their prank but decided to just let them do what they want. The girls were now sitting beside him Astoria, Tracey and Daphne at his left while Fleur, who had Gabrielle on her lap, were sitting at his right.

"Alright, sorry girls I didn't meant to make you worry, but I also didn't want you getting hurt that's why I did what I did" Ignis apologized with a smile making the girls blush at his smile and concern

"Now that the idiot finally learned his lesson…" Daphne started to say though a blush still on her face while giving him a half-hearted glare while her sister keeps looking at her with amusement "We can finally start what we really came here for" she continued reaching for something on the end of the bed.

Daphne took out the box she was holding before along with Tracey and Fleur while Gabrielle and Astoria just sat there smiling and watching everyone. They gave the boxes to Ignis, who took the boxes warily not noticing the increasing blush on the girls' faces.

"Thanks…" Ignis said though he noticed that the girls are now looking at him expectantly "What?" he asked confused by their stares.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Tracey said with her and the girls still looking at him expectantly, he grabbed the boxes and opened each of them revealing cookies, muffins and pies.

"Wow thanks girls, this is really a godsend for me, real food, instead of the healthy crap that Madam Promfrey is making me eat." Ignis said relief clear in his voice as he began to eat the pastries "Wow these tastes great, did you make them?" Ignis added looking at the girl in awe

"Yeah we did…we made them as a thank you gift" Fleur began to say while looking away with a blush which went unnoticed by Ignis, instead having his focus on the delicious treats

"And we knew how horrible the food here in the Hospital Wing is even though they are healthy…" Tracey continued while she was twirling her fingers in her hair

"That's why we decided this was the best thing we could give you…" Daphne finished also choosing to look around the room instead, rather than to let Ignis see the glowing blush on her face, though she finally noticed the stack of opened presents at the other bed with Ignis' name on them prompting her to look at them closer

"Oui, oui Fleur and the others tried to make them, even though they made a lot of mistakes like making everything explode, covering everything in dough, even making black cookies-" Gabrielle rapidly said while the Tracey and Fleur snapped their heads towards the talking girl, Fleur covering Gabrielle's lips with her hands while Astoria's smirk just widened more

"Gabby! Stop saying that!" Fleur said with a blushing face while Tracey was covering her face with her hands

"But it's true Fleur…" Gabrielle replied looking at the group with wide blue eyes and a pout that made her look really cute while on the side is Ignis trying hard not to laugh at the girls' expression

"Well did they really now, Gabby? Well like I said thanks they were really good…" Ignis said wiping his face the boxes already empty even of crumbs "Can't believe you girls would try so hard just for me, even going as far as to burn the castle down" Ignis said teasingly enjoying being on the different side of the teasing for once, both girls blushing furiously bowing their heads though a beautiful yet ominous voice startled him of his actions

"Ignis…just what are these…things…that is lying on the bed?" Daphne asked slowly with the same scary expression as last time, the same tilted head, closed eyes, and eerie sweet smile, actually scaring Ignis a little while the other two girls finally noticed what Daphne was looking at.

"Uhmm…they were get-well gifts Daph" Ignis nervously replied already preparing his hand to cast a shield instinctively

"Is that so…then…What were these things lying among them?" Tracey said both her and Fleur having the same expression as Daphne and is now holding up a box filled with, surprisingly, a pair of sexy underwear along with a girl's…unique…photo with a writing of "If whenever you're bored…" making Ignis blanched at the contents while Astoria just pulled Gabrielle closer to her while covering the young girl's eyes

"That I don't know…" Ignis replied praying to the gods and goddesses to spare him from the girls wrath _Damn it! This time it's really not my fault so spare me…_were Ignis' thoughts

The girls just turned back to the stacks of now known fan girls' presents and with amazing grace and great timing started sending numerous spells at the fan girl presents, all the while having that beautiful yet eerie smile on their faces.

"Are your sisters…wait scratch that…girls always this scary?" Ignis asked to the girl on his lap, having sat on his lap after being released by Astoria watching the girls now burn the stack of presents

"I don't know its first time for me too, to see my sister with friends and having fun is really rare" Gabrielle said smiling, mistaking the smiles her sister and the girls had as one of amusement

"My sister is strangely enough relaxed as if were home so that must be a good thing…" Astoria added with a thoughtful look on her face, her hands under her chin making her look cute

_If that's them having fun never may it happen for me too see them angry…well never again…_Ignis mentally prayed to himself, watching the girls destroy the boxes…creatively…some cut to pieces, others pounded to dust, and the rest...you don't even want to know.

After a while, with the girls finally destroying everything, the group decided to just talk and play some games, with Ignis doing his best not to anger the three girls anymore. Once in a while one of the girls would touch his hand or lean against him making him embarrassed or distracting him with…other thoughts. The mediwitch finally left for a break not before reminding them of the time, while they continue talking about what was happening in the school.

"And there's the mysterious disappearance of few students in the school" Tracey said while looking at the groups expressions, Daphne and Astoria having the same aloof expression already knowing about it, Fleur and Gabrielle concerned, and Ignis showing curiosity.

"Who were the ones that are missing and how did the professors not notice it." Ignis asked with a curious voice leaning closer to Tracey, earning a pout from Fleur who was leaning on him before receiving an answer from Daphne

"The ones missing are purebloods like Draco and his gang, and the reason the professors haven't notice is that the other students are covering for them or they were given "permission" to leave the school" Daphne answered while leaning back at the headboard sitting with her head on Ignis' shoulder. She looked at the time and saw that visiting hours are already over.

"Girls I think it's time for us to go" she said looking at the girls who were already standing while Ignis is still thinking about everything that she said

_I see…why would they…unless…the NOTE! Of course that would mean…_Ignis' thoughts were cut off by a small voice coming from the girl in his lap

"You were the one who saved us from that monster right, Ignis?" Gabrielle asked him while looking up at his face with those wide blue eyes, Ignis responded with a nod while looking at the girl curiously

"Then does that mean you're a hero?" she continued with a tilt of her head making Ignis smile a little

"No…I'm afraid I'm no hero…but I am Keyblade Master" Ignis replied, though with the last words pride can be heard in his voice

"But you saved us and fought that monster like a knight, for me I think you're a hero." Gabrielle said wrapping her small arms around Ignis' neck while giving him a peck on both cheeks and began happily skipping out of the room. Strangely enough, Ignis did something he rarely did…he blushed, remembering something the same happening to him before.

_Did her/my sister just made him blush? _Were Tracey, Daphne and Fleur thoughts, suddenly feeling a sense of defeat that irritated them.

Ignis looked worriedly at the girls, who all had their heads down, eyes shadowed by their hair.

"Are you ok-", **"Stupid dense idiot!" **Ignis was cut off by a shout from the girls and the same feeling of hands smacking him. Ignis looked back up rubbing his head just to see the girls walking out of the room.

"You know I don't know if I should be worried that you're blushing to a little girl or grateful for helping my sister be more at ease at school" Astoria said with Ignis cringing at the innuendo about Gabrielle while Astoria walked closer to Ignis' bed

"It's not what you think! Gabrielle just took by surprise is all and besid-" Ignis was cut off when Astoria kissed him on the lips, she pulled back after a while giving him a smile "Think of it as a thank you for being there for Daph" she then turned around walking out of the room with a sway on her hips reminding him of Daphne

_Damn it…Not again…They really are sisters!_ Were Ignis thoughts thinking of the girls reactions to him

"What the hell? I'm so confused! Why did she do that? And just why were they so violent today? Ahhh! I don't think I'll ever understand girls." Ignis said to himself falling back to the bed while making his hand glow green then saying **Curaga!** He began to feel his wounds healing at an accelerated rate, though with the damage he received he might be staying here for a few days, just to let the pain subside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office<strong>

A few days have past with Ignis now walking towards the Headmaster's Office. Apparently his wounds were affected by some sort of sleeping agent that came from the Plesioth, making his muscles slack for days due to the mediwitch not having the antidote for it prolonging his stay at the Hospital Wing.

_Note to self, brush up on status healing spells…I'm regretting not bringing anything like Elixirs or Curealls…_were Ignis thoughts opening the door to the office seeing the other figures inside the room.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Moody and a dark robed figure were talking when the door of the office suddenly swung open allowing Ignis to enter, he was still dressed in bandages, wrapped around his torso acting like a shirt and wearing his black pants and boots, a long ruby crystal held up by black and gold chains dangling around his neck.

"Old man! I need to talk to you pronto!" Ignis said barging inside the room, making his way towards the wizards.

"Ignis you're finally awake, I hope you are well though I must say, was it really necessary to break down my door just because you wanted to talk to me?" Dumbledore replied looking amused and exasperated at the same time while the two Marauders are just stifling their laughs. "We were also discussing something very important-" he was cut off when the robed figure began to speak

"Apparently the Potter thinks of him so highly that only he deserves respect and others are beneath him" the dark robed figure said with a sarcastic voice with Ignis getting pissed with his words, though he began taking deep breaths to calm down

"Sorry I don't have time to talk to you bat-wannabe, I have something important to talk to the old man so if you don't mind beat it" Ignis replied though the rising anger is clear on his voice while the bat-like dressed figure was turning red in anger

"You see Albus, Potter is just like his useless father he knows nothing but of pride and arrogance followed by inane stupidity he seems to have inherited from his godfather and uncle" the dark robed figure replied back scathingly, Ignis now angered by this person insulting not only him but his father along with the two marauders inside the room

"If I were you Albus I'd be kicking this brat out of the castle it is clear he is nothing more than an attention-seeking brat it's a good thing that we have less buffoons to deal with what with he's father dea-" the figure was cut off when a ball of whitish red fire the size of a desk was hurled at him, only with his quick reflexes was he able to take out his wand and raised a shield to block it though the shield buckled for a second and cracks can be seen on it

"I suggest you think of what would come out of that mouth of yours or I'll show you the feeling of eating fire when it's shoved down your throat" Ignis said with a dangerous voice a ball of white and red fire in his hands each though the dark robed figure only pointed his wand towards Ignis glowing black while the other in the room are about to pull out their own wands, only to be cut off by the loud voice of Dumbledore

"**Enough!** **All of you stand down now!"** Dumbledore shouted with Moody, Sirius, and Remus lowering their wands though Ignis and the dark robed figure didn't seem fazed by the shout still aiming at each other with their respective spells, Ignis with his fireballs and the latter with his black glowing wand

"Severus Snape, I order you to lower your wand now" Dumbledore ordered with a steely voice looking at Snape with a stern gaze, finally getting through Snape making him lower his wand

"Ignis I ask you to do the same" he added now looking at Ignis, who only looked at him for a moment then around the room seeing the pleading looks of the Marauders, the cautious look from Moody and finally landing back on Snape who was still glaring at him

"Tch…Fine…" Ignis relented lowering his hands the fireballs dissipating as he did so, he then turned back to the old man who began to talk

"Severus would you continue with your report and do not worry about Ignis hearing about it for I trust him" Dumbledore said now in a calm voice though the stern gaze is still on his face

"Very well…the mark has been growing clearer and clearer by the month and there has also been whispering among the old ranks that dark lord has returned though I am still not summoned preventing me to ascertain this rumor" Snape said with a silky voice while everybody in the room is thinking about what they heard

"I see…this is worrying…if you can Severus, try to gather more information about these rumors and if you find anything important at all report it back to me…I'm going to allow you to leave for a while don't worry about your class for I already have it covered" Dumbledore replied earning a nod from Snape, who just turned around with his cloak billowing though he paused as he passed Ignis

"I don't tolerate ignorant buffoons who only get themselves killed, like that of your father Potter, watch yourself" he said in a low voice and started to walk when Ignis' voice stopped him from his tracks

"I don't know what the hell your problem with my father is, but I am not him…you keep calling me Potter, Potter…well let me remind you that my name is Ignis, get that through your head or are you too blind to see I'm not my father" Ignis began to say with an angry voice, turning to face Snape who stepped back at the sight of angry glowing green eyes along with the magical pressure inside the room, making him feel that those eyes are staring at his soul judging him…and in truth frightening him

"My name is Ignis, a Keyblade Master and I'm telling you I don't tolerate grudge bearing arrogant idiots like you, watch yourself" Ignis finished turning back to face the headmaster and the others who also felt the rise in pressure, reminding them that this teen…no…young man in front of them is powerful sorcerer able to burn this castle down

Snape just stood there for a moment shock at the display, _That was...frightening...it seems I made a mistake the boy is nothing like his father..._mentally noting to be wary of the young man after a while he just turned back walking out of the room though his legs seems to be shaking a little making his strides a little wobbly

"Was that really necessary Ignis?" Dumbledore began to say only receiving a blank stare from Ignis, making him sigh "Very well…What was it that you've wanted to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked with a curious gaze at Ignis

"Well I really needed to talk to you regarding some things that are happening inside the castle" Ignis replied standing in front the four wizards with his arms crossed, the serious look on his face making the others realize this wasn't really a friendly visit.

"And what are these happenings that seem to make you worried?" Dumbledore replied making his way to his seat behind the desk the other three standing beside his desk.

"First is about the students disappearing from the school" Ignis started still looking at the headmaster with his arms crossed though he was looking at Moody with a little confusion.

"We already knew that Ignis, they were students called back by their families due to the dangers of the tournament" Remus replied looking at Ignis curiously as to why he was bringing this up.

"Then care to tell me why were the majority of these students, are sons and daughters of previously suspected Death Eaters?" Ignis replied back now getting the attention of the adults while Moody slammed his hand on Dumbledore's desk

"I told you Albus that there was something more sinister going on but-" Moody began to shout only to be cut off by Ignis who was still looking at Moody confused.

"Why do you feel different all of a sudden Moody?" Ignis asked looking at everyone in the room for an explanation

"Hahaha looks like the young man knows the importance of Constant Vigilance" Moody laughed though surprisingly it was Sirius who answered is question.

"That might be because we just found the real Moody these last few days locked inside his own trunk." Sirius answered looking at Ignis with a serious face

"We noticed that Moody was missing a few days after the second task and decided to search for him… we then found out someone has been impersonating the real Moody and only with the help of one of our inventions were we able to find him." Remus finished turning to Dumbledore with a worried look.

"And that was what we were discussing before you came, though if you would, please continue with what you have to say" Dumbledore said motioning to Ignis to continue

"Sure old man, next is this" Ignis began to say bringing out the burned piece of note and placed it on the desk while the others in the room read the note one by one each of them showing different emotions, Sirius was confused, Remus was silent, Moody was casting different diagnostic spells on the note, and Dumbledore still has the same serious look on his face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Remus said worried looking at the note

"I'm afraid so Remus, it was fortunate that Ignis was able to find it in this condition" Dumbledore said sadly at Remus

"What's with the note, sure it has several residues of enchantments but nothing out of the ordinary howlers" Sirius asked confused as to why they are worried about it

"This is legit Albus, it has no dark enchantments that would've alerted the wards the only thing remotely illegal here is the self-destruct curse it had, and even those were legal for howlers" Moody said finally releasing the note "A perfect way to deliver a message when we expected them to send one through illegal means or dark magic" he added thoughtfully

"You understand don't you, this means that somebody planned the attack at the second task and whoever it was had a connection inside and outside the castle" Ignis said looking serious at the situation. "Someone planned this and I have bad feeling it's just the beginning"

"We also found Mr. Crouch dead at the Forbidden Forest, when we tried looking for Moody" Sirius said now understanding the situation at hand "Did that mean that he was killed during the attack?" he added thoughtfully

"I'm afraid so Sirius…Remus, Sirius, Alastor I want you to begin investigating about this while I try to contact those of the order…something is happening and along with Severus' reports…I want us to be prepared for it" Dumbledore began giving orders and with that the three wizards left, leaving Ignis and Dumbledore inside the office.

"There were few things I wanted to talk to you about Ignis, one is this" Dumbledore began to say while placing a golden key on top of his desk "That is your vault key in Gringotts, where your inheritance is kept, I have taken the liberty of selling the remains of the Plesioth you've defeated which added a large amount of money to your vaults" he added while Ignis grabbed the key and looked at it for a while

"So they left something for me did they, my parents I mean" Ignis softly said "Thanks…I guess this is another remembrance that I have of them…though I don't care much for money" Ignis added then he closed his eyes

"They loved you Ignis though that is not everything that they have left you, you also have a family vault where private properties are kept along with the main account." Dumbledore replied "You could peruse at it anytime you wish…" Ignis opened his eyes to look at the old man once more

"Though what I really wanted to talk to you about is this" Dumbledore continued while waving his wand, which Ignis finally noticed to be different from the one the headmaster used against him this wand is pure white with the handle having several black runes on them.

A bowl with what appears to be runes floated towards them along with a vial of silvery white liquid. Dumbledore grabbed the vial then proceeded to pour its contents in the bowl. The water in the bowl turned darker then began swirling around the bowl.

"This is what you call a Pensieve it made t allow one to view a memory along with others by placing the memory inside it." Dumbledore said while motioning Ignis to move closer to him.

"There is one thing that I didn't tell Sirius and the others though unlike them you need to hear this" Dumbledore continued while gesturing to the Pensieve, tapping the silvery substance with his wand. "This is a prophecy regarding you and Voldemort…" Dumbledore finished confusing Ignis with his words

A figure rose out of the pensieve draped it shawls wearing glasses that magnify her eyes to enormous size behind it, the figure revealing to be one of the professors he'd seen in the Great Hall, she began to speak in mystic, harsh, hoarse voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal" hearing that made Ignis unconsciously reach for the faint lightning shaped scar on his forehead

"But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…" _the Keyblade…_Ignis thought to himself, beginning to understand everything

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" the last part though not understood fully, made Ignis feel dread

Everything was quiet inside the office with both occupants not saying anything. Ignis still contemplating about the information he just received and Dumbledore allowing the young man to make sense of everything.

"I understand…though let me ask one thing…how exactly, am I connected to him that it would force us to kill each other…" Ignis asked Dumbledore with a blank face while the old man just sighed and with another wave of his wand, a black diary appeared on his desk

"This diary is one of Voldemort's own, or when he was still a student Tom Riddle, he performed one of the most vile magic in this world…all in his pursuit of immortality" Dumbledore began to say while bringing up the book so that Ignis may see it better, though when Ignis heard the word immortality he remembered an old conversation with his old master

"What is this magic that he performed…you said it's about immortality…" Ignis said looking seriously at the old headmaster

"It is…called the Horcrux, where one split his soul by-" Dumbledore began to explain when he was cut off by Ignis

"By killing of another and bounding his split soul into a different vessel, hereby chaining you to this plane of existence" Ignis finished Dumbledore's words while the old man looked at Ignis sharply and with worry

"Just how do you know that Ignis…this is one of the most evil, forbidden and frowned upon magic there is…for you to have knowledge of such things" Dumbledore said with a surprised and worried tone

"Because I used to be one…" Ignis replied while looking away from the old man, choosing to look outside the window instead seeing the setting sun

"I see I was right in my assumptions after all…but you said you used to be one…just how that is…from what I've discovered the only way to destroy Horcrux is to destroy the vessel themselves but you being here is…" Dumbledore asked though he seemed to be relieved about the news of him not being a horcrux anymore

"My master removed it using one of the oldest exorcising magic…one used to oust wicked beings from possessed victims' body…even if they were powerful demons themselves…" Ignis began to reply still looking outside the window

"…funny isn't it were so blinded by our desires to destroy the darkness that the simplest of truths miss our attention…you were looking for a way to destroy the Horcrux due to it being a dark magic…finding out that there wasn't a way to destroy the horcrux without destroying me too…" Ignis continued though Dumbledore flinched a little when Ignis talked about the consequences of destroying the horcrux, due to the fact that fourteen years ago it has crossed his mind, to destroy it by sacrificing Ignis, it was only thanks to Ignis redeeming him that he isn't trying to do that now

"Though in the end destruction wasn't the answer…" Ignis replied giving a small smile at the thought of his master who is more like his surrogate grandfather

"I see…it is truly a blessing that you were sent to this master of yours…he must truly be someone amazing…or I might have made such a grave mistake…though if you knew already about them then you know the significance of the disappearance of the soul fragment inside this diary" Dumbledore morosely said earning a grim smile from Ignis

"Yeah I know…" was Ignis' short reply

"I shall also begin my own preparations if these things are a premonition of what is to come…then I also should make my own preparation-" Dumbledore began to say only to stop and wave his wand, confusing Ignis of his actions

A wrapped packaged suddenly floated in front of Ignis and headed straight to his hands. Ignis felt something inside the package and was about to open it but was stopped by Dumbledore's voice.

"You could open it on your own Ignis, though I have a feeling that those would serve you well than it did me" Dumbledore said while standing up and began leading Ignis out of the office "Good luck on the coming third task Ignis" and with those words the old man shut the door to his office leaving a confused Ignis in front of the door.

"What the hell did he mean?" Ignis said to himself, as he started walking away carrying the wrapped package though he stopped and looked at the package

_Why does this package feel...different...it feels of…_Ignis reached for the knot tying the package, and with a pull the string fell and the contents of the package are revealed

"Huh…these are…" Ignis said to himself raising one of the objects inside, showing itself to be a book "The Tale of Three Brothers..."

* * *

><p>Yes I'm close to the end for this world…sorry for the late updates…I was having problems with school and all…stupid professor with no sympathy whatsoever…and to those leaving reviews and insights for this story thanks guys make no mistake I'm reading them and they are helping me write this story<p> 


	11. Graveyards and Mazes

**AN:** I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve; just don't fill it with flames though I already have enough of that from my friend, and her rants are already enough to write a book.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Kingdom Hearts franchise in any form whatsoever; if I did I would be the luckiest man on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Abilities: **

Master Wizard

Master Magic

Magic Manipulation

Light Manipulation

Dark Magic

**Keyblades:**

Aestus Estus: Original Fire

Searing Wing

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack,

Blitzkrieg Blaze: a piercing stab empowered by lightning and flame magic, granting the attack with high piercing explosive power and speed, living up to its name of "lightning war"

**Keyblade Armors:**

Ryuukishi: Ignis' armor due to his skill in magic even at a young age, was exposed to great amount of magic, forcing the armor to adapt to contain all of it, turning into a draconic looking armor, for dragons are symbols of power, both dark and light.

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade Graveyard: <strong>

In one part of the Keyblade Graveyard two figures are can be seen fighting atop a plateau, battling like warriors you could only see in books and legends. One is an old man dressed in white and black coat wielding a silver keyblade **(No Hear**t**)**, Xehanort, while the other is a young man wearing a black shirt and brown hakama pants wielding a red and black keyblade **(Chaos Ripper)**, Terra. Terra noticed the other figure dressed in black and red bodysuit is heading towards his friends, and quickly he was running straight towards the edge to check for his friends when from his back, Xehanort appeared in front of him blocking his path.

"You see how powerless you are to save them?" Xehanort began to say in a mix of mocking and lecturing voice "Just like the other who thought he could beat by himself" he added confusing Terra on who he was talking about, a fact which Xehanort noticed.

"Hahaha…how sad it is that even you three, who were his most precious friends, the same friends who were his reason to become strong, could not even remember him." Xehanort continued in the same mocking voice while Terra, on the other hand is holding his head as if in pain "Well let me enlighten you…his name was Ignis…I admit if he had the chance to grow stronger, and travel the worlds like you and the others have, he might have been someone who could've stopped me…fortunately he's already taken care of…just like your master, Eraqus" Xehanort finished with an insane grin on his face

"Argh!" Terra shouted still holding his head in pain, along with memories that came assaulting his head with the mention of the name

* * *

><p><strong>Memories:<strong>

_"Jeez…Terra, you should take it easy you know, you're too serious, it's just practice" the boy said looking at his cracked wooden keyblade while offering the downed Terra a hand_

_"Even if its just practice I keep losing to you" was Terra's angry reply while taking the offered hand_

_"Nah…a little more and you'll get there…heck you're a lot stronger than me" was the boy's reply_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on guys we better run, because Aqua's mad as hell" the grinning boy shouted towards the confused and younger looking Terra and Ventus, while running away from an irate and red-faced Aqua<em>

"_Ignis come back here! Terra, Ven grab him!" Aqua shouted still chasing the running boy_

"_He did it again didn't he?" Terra said with a sigh watching the two chase each other_

"_Well…he wouldn't be our idiotic big brother Ignis if he didn't try to get himself killed by Aqua, at least once a week." Ventus replied with a smile watching the scene making Terra smile at his words_

* * *

><p><em>"Just wait till next year and I'll catch up to you" Terra says reaching out his hand in a handshake<em>

_"And I'll be waiting for that" was Ignis' answer shaking Terra's hand_

* * *

><p>"Ignis…" Terra murmured, shaking his head then looking at Xehanort with obvious rage in his eyes, who only laughed in response<p>

"I see you remember…Yes…Savor that rage and despair" Xehanort began to say still looking at Terra with an insane grin "Let it empower you!" he finished spreading his arms wide open

"You will pay, Xehanort!" Terra replied clenching his left hand to a fist as small wisps of darkness surrounds him

"Was my master-no my father, Eraqus not enough for you? Now you're telling me that you've taken away my brother too…" he continued with a shake of his head, his fist turning white due to the tight clenching while a small aura of darkness begins to cover him

"**Leave my friends alone!"** Terra shouted with a swing of his hand, the glare he's giving Xehanort enough to convey the burning rage inside him

"Yes boy that's it! More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!" Xehanort says as his hand makes taunting gestures to Terra

"**Argghhhhh!" **Terra shouts spreading out his arms as the aura of darkness turns to a pillar of dark power, the ground almost shaking due to the pressure

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade Graveyard: Station of Awakening<strong>

A figure with spiky blond hair, wearing predominantly grey and white jacket and pants, is floating down towards a giant blue circle filled with various designs and emblems, along with opposite pictures of boys, one is of the floating boy and the other is of a boy wearing a black and red body suit with spiky black hair.

The figure appears to be sleeping though he seems to be mumbling a few words and the only explanation for this action is that he is dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream:<strong>

"_Ha! Haa! Hiyah!" were the shouts of a spiky blond boy swinging his wooden keyblade around, though from the looks of things his swings seem to be wobbly and weak._

"_Argh! What am I doing wrong?" the boy shouted while laying down on the ground his arms and legs spread wide breathing heavily. The boy laced one arm over his eyes still lying on the ground._

"_What are you doing down there Ven?"A voice suddenly asked making Ventus stand up in surprise. Looking up he saw a boy few years above his age having red streaked black hair and green eyes looking down on him with a raised brow, carrying two bottles of water, offering one to him._

"_Whoa! Don't surprise me like that." Ventus replied grabbing the offered bottle scooting sideways to let the older boy sit beside him._

"_Not my fault that you're so defenseless that it real easy for me to sneak up on you…" the other boy replied with a grin while looking up at the blue skies "And you're wondering why all the pranks you and Terra try to pull on me fails and backfires on you" the boy finished drinking his bottle while Ventus pouts at the reminder._

"_Hey just wait and one of these days were gonna getcha!" Vents replied with his own smile though he frowned and said "Though that will be after I finish my training here…which might be never" he finished with a sigh making the other boy turn to him_

"_Don't say that I'm sure you're doing fine though if you want I could give you some help after all I have some time to kill" the other boy offered which made Ventus turn to him fast_

"_Really you're going to help me, that'll be awesome! Hahaha Terra…with Ignis' help I'm gonna beat you easy!" Ventus shouted excitedly pumping one arm up in the air earning a smile and a shake of the head from Ignis_

"_Fine, fine just stop jumping around your embarrassing me" _"Hey!"_ Ignis said while standing up, facing a red faced Ventus "Now show me what you've got!" Ignis shouted summoning is own wooden sword with Ventus summoning his wooden keyblade_

"_Here I come, Ignis!" Ventus shouted running straight for Ignis with a swing which was easily blocked by the other boy, who retaliated with a stab, forcing Ventus to duck awkwardly._

_The two continued to trade blows and swings though from the looks of things Ignis is easily blocking and countering Ventus' swings. After another failed attack from Ventus, Ignis finally decided to start an attack, starting with a stab, followed by a horizontal swing then a diagonal one, finally a spin with another horizontal slash and Ventus was taken down to the ground his wooden keyblade flying out of his hands._

"_Argh! I lost!" Ventus groaned, lying down on the ground while looking up at Ignis who was smiling down on him. "Why are you so strong?" he asked with a pout only earning laugh from Ignis_

"_Hey stop laughing you big meanie!" Ventus shouted with a pout glaring at Ignis who was trying to control his laughs_

"_Sorry about that Ven, though pouting like that shows how much of a little boy you still are…" Ignis replied with a grin while Ventus tried not to pout further, and was failing "Though you know what…your strong too Ven" Ignis said looking up at the skies confusing Ventus with his words_

"_But I lost didn't I? How can that be strong?" Ventus asked looking up at Ignis with confusion_

"_Master Yen Sid once told me…that Strength is not measured to the number of battles you've won or the number of enemies you've defeated…but in your will to protect the things that matters." Ignis said with small smile still looking up in the skies while Ventus looks up to him with awe and confusion_

"_But how do I know I'm strong?" Ventus curiously asked slowly sitting up from the ground_

"_You'll understand…someday…" Ignis said looking back at him with a smile_

* * *

><p>"Big brother…" Ventus whispered as he opened his eyes finally reaching the ground<p>

"Our union was not finished" Vanitas said descending down to ground

"The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this" he raised the keyblade, a two intersecting keyblades having a dark broken sword-like blade at the end along with a keychain of the same intersecting keyblades and a red and black heart **(Incomplete X-Blade) **and pointed it towards Ventus

"Join me now, and we can complete the X-blade!" Vanitas finished only earning a shake of the head from Ventus

"I've got a better idea…How about I destroy you both?" Ventus replied with a serious face, summoning his keyblade, ivory color in varied shades, excluding only the small dash of deep red in the teeth and the Keychain, and the black in the handle and hilt **(Lost Memories)** and settling into a stance while Vanitas began to laugh at him

"The X-blade is made up with your heart too, idiot…If you destroy it your heart will vanish forever." Vanitas said while laughing at Ventus

"Whatever it takes…Anything to save Aqua and Terra" Ventus said with a determined voice

"Hmph…it's always about your friends, isn't it?" Vanitas said with a derisive voice, lowering his keyblade at his side

"At least I have some…I've become part of their heart, just as they've become part of mine!" Ventus replied placing his hand over his heart remembering the words of the boy in his dream, _Thank you Ignis…no…Big brother…Now I understand…_ "My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" Ventus shouted running straight towards Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade Graveyard<strong>

On another part of the Keyblade Graveyard another battle is seen taking place between three people, two of them working together against the third one. One is Aqua, a girl having blue hair falling up to her chin and blue eyes in a determined gaze, wearing what appears to be a predominantly black and silver armor with few dark blue in it, the other is King Mickey, an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail wearing grey scale jacket and pants. Bothe of them wielding their respective keyblades, a thin navy blue keyblade for Aqua **(Stormfall),** and a blue, decorated with stars ending in a crescent moon and star keyblade for Mickey **(Star Seeker).**

The one their fighting, Ventus-Vanitas, seems to look the same as Ventus, though wearing a red and black bodysuit instead, and wielding what appears to be an intersecting keyblades having a silver blade at the end **(Complete X-Blade)**.

Aqua and King Mickey started running towards Ventus-Vanitas, who responded with a swing of his keyblade followed by a powerful wave of wind that sent the two flying away. Aqua was sent rolling on the ground, down a slope and slammed against a pillar of rock, making her gasp in pain. Aqua, who was now taking deep breaths due to fatigue, looked up to see Ventus-Vanitas looking down on her with a mocking smile on his face.

"**Wh**at's w**ro**ng? **Giv**ing u**p** alre**ady?**" Ventus-Vanitas said with a distorted voice, the same mocking smile still on his face, earning an angry glare from Aqua. Aqua held her blue wayfinder tightly in her hands, looking at it as a source of strength.

"Terra…Ven…lend me strength." Aqua said with closed eyes, holding the wayfinder closer to her as if praying to it. Unnoticed by Aqua, the wayfinder glowed for a moment while she heard an unknown yet familiar voice in her head.

_"Save them…even from their own darkness…" the girl repeated her forehead still touching with the boy's own while her hands grabbed his shirt bringing her a little closer to him almost sitting on his lap "Is that your dream…Ignis?"_

_"Save my friends…protect them…that's my purpose as a Keyblade Master…a selfish one but my purpose nonetheless…Aqua" Ignis said while holding her close to him_

Aqua opened her eyes, the memory making her smile _That's right I do this for my friends…I fight so that I can protect,_ was her thoughts as she looked down to her keyblade only to see it glowing with power earning a surprised gasp from her. After looking at it for a while, she turned to face Ventus-Vanitas with a determined face and began running towards him, the glowing keyblade in firmly at her side.

"You're just wasting your energy!" Ventus-Vanitas said raising his keyblade and preparing his own attack against Aqua, the same mocking smile on his face

She reached Ventus-Vanitas and with a swing of her keyblade was prepared to beat him though she was blocked by him, the two keyblades producing a powerful shockwave as the clashed. It became a battle of strength, will and hearts, Aqua fighting for her friends and Ventus-Vanitas fighting to open Kingdom Hearts, at first they were perfectly equal when all of a sudden the X-Blade cracked, giving Aqua the advantage and with a powerful swing the X-Blade flew from Ventus-Vanitas' hands and sending him down on the ground.

The cracked X-Blade spun in the air then stopped there completely while beginning to release wild arcs and beams of light, producing keyhole shaped explosions of light as they hit the ground. It began to glow brighter along with the powerful pressure and winds', making it clear it is now unstable.

Mickey awoke to see the place where Aqua and Ventus-Vanitas is fighting in glowing with bright light, the unstable keyblade clear in view making Mickey realize the situation.

"Oh no! It's gone all haywire!" Mickey said as he began to run towards the battlefield intent on saving his friends.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted as she try to reach her fallen friend who now returned to normal, if the disappearance of the black bodysuit is anything to go by, though the powerful winds and pressure is preventing her from doing just that.

The wild and powerful arcs and beams of light coming from the keyblade finally took its toll, completely disintegrating the X-blade though in its place a sphere of light releasing a blast of light appeared, blowing everything away. Aqua chased after Ventus who was sent flying by the blast while Mickey struggled to stand his ground though the light covered him and with a shout he was also blown away. Aqua desperately tried to reach for the unconscious Ventus' hand, finally reaching it on the third try though by now everything was covered in the explosion of light.

* * *

><p><strong>World of Hallows: Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office<strong>

In another world a unique group of people are gathered inside a large office, the people inside consists of professors, aurors, hit wizards and witches, large man that can only be a half-giant, a guy with a peg-leg and magical eyeball, a black Grimm, a werewolf, an old man with the longest white beard and a young man with a phoenix resting on his shoulder.

"We found out that the mumbling fool of a Prime Minister, Fudge is keeping the fact that several high level criminals supposed to be inside Azkaban have actually escaped." Moody said with a growl looking like he wants nothing more than to hex said minister

"And what's more there was no sign of forced entry or wide effect magical transportation or anything at all to explain how they escaped, it's as if they vanished into thin air" Everyone in the room, except the old man and Ignis, was alarmed at the news and began panicking and talking among themselves bringing chaos to the room

_My god! This was supposed to be the resistance that fought against Voldemort in the first war? _Ignis thought to himself with disbelief watching the adults panic like kids, he decided to look outside the window instead, looking at the orange sky along with the setting sun though the feeling of something falling from his pants made him look down to see his gold-outlined red wayfinder on the ground. He bent down to pick it when he suddenly noticed the cracks on it and a feeling of dread suddenly filled him.

_Terra…Ventus…Aqua…What does this mean? _Ignis thought worriedly, again looking outside seeing the sun set and the skies filled with darkness

"Enough, all of this just means that someone is moving behind the scenes and for this we need to be prepared...I want everyone here to be run patrols around the school in different shifts and if possible be present on the day of the third task tomorrow" Dumbledore said finally getting the panicking group to calm down, everyone nodded to their orders and began to move out of the room, some out the door while others through the fireplace, leaving unresponsive Ignis and Dumbledore inside the room.

"Ignis, is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked seeing Ignis only staring out the window holding what appears to be a charm

"I feel something is about to happen tomorrow…" Ignis said as he began to move out the room "Something inevitable…Make sure everyone is ready for anything…" his words making Dumbledore serious and worried

"Ignis…Good luck in the third task…" Dumbledore replied not knowing what to say to the young man who stopped right at the door

"Old man…You better take care of this world…And everybody living here…" Ignis finished leaving the room while Dumbledore was surprised at the words

"I see…I will Ignis…I will…" Dumbledore promised to himself looking at his familiar who only trilled in response

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Quidditch Field, Maze<strong>

The champions are now gathered in front of the entrance of what seems to be a large maze, the crowd all sitting at a large stand the same magical mirror in front of them showing the champions position. The judges are all sitting at a long table on top of a raised platform while several wizards and witches seem to be patrolling the perimeter of the maze.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now about to begin the much awaited third task" Dumbledore began to announce his voice amplified by the wand on his throat "Due to the results of the second task, the judges has decided to allow the champion to enter the maze at he same time as they all strived to obtain the Triwizard Cup although they would have to surpass several obstacles and challenges prepared for this task" he continued while the champions prepare for themselves for the task

"Good luck guys may the best wizard or witch win." Cedric said with a grin looking at the others who smiled in response

"That'll be me, of course" Viktor replied with his own grin while Fleur only raised a brow at their antics

"Just make you guys can keep up" Ignis said with a confident voice while giving Fleur a smile making her look away with a blush, he chanced a glance towards the crowd and was ale to see Daphne and Tracey cheering for him with great enthusiasm making him smile, he was cut off from his musings by the sound of canon firing signaling the start of the task

Each champion began to enter the maze, determination clear on their faces. The crowd beginning to cheer out loud shouts of the champions' names. Tracey and Daphne along with the fan girls cheering Ignis' name drowning out the others.

Ignis was running inside the dark silent maze, the only light to be seen is the one coming of from his left hand, a small white red fireball and the crowd's cheer being blocked by the tall hedges. He was running straight due to the fact that his path doesn't have any signs of a turn, when he finally reached an intersection, the classic left and right.

"Damn just how far am I from the cup?" Ignis asked to himself, deciding which path to take finally deciding on closing his eyes and using a spell, with a shout of **Libra!** A pulse of magic came bursting out of him expanding around the maze then coming back to him making him open his eyes "Hahaha…I love magic!" he said as he took a right turn and started running again.

After that he was running nonstop while taking turns at different moments though not one time did he show any hesitation, seemingly knowing his way around the maze. With a last turn he finally came face to face with one of the maze's challenges, the acromantula, a gigantic spider covered in thick black hair, with a leg span of about fifteen feet and possessing a set of giant fangs, a creature straight out of a horror movie.

The acromantula began to attack by propelling itself towards Ignis in a charge along with the readying of its fangs. Ignis dodge by rolling to the side and shouting **Triple Firaga!, **started sending three white red fireballs at overgrown spider earning a cry of pain and large burns. The acromantula seemed to have a few of its legs stuck at one of the hedges effectively trapping it.

"Wow…it seems Lady Luck is not screwing with me this time…" Ignis mumbled to himself while raising both his hands a red and white glow gathering in it, and with a shout of **Firaga!,** released a white-red torrent of fire enveloping the spider whole followed by a powerful explosion covering everything.

Suddenly from the explosion, the acromantula charged towards Ignis, still burning from the attack looking like a burning battering ram. Ignis dodged by jumping over the charging acromantula, while in the air he began to turn and face the overgrown spider, his right hand glowing green and with a swing of his arm along with the shout of **Aeroga!**, the acromantula was hit with a powerful tornado actually lifting it from the ground, the hedges near the attack also being uprooted and all the dust due to the explosion being blown away. As Ignis landed on the ground, Ignis raised his left hand that was now glowing yellow, shouting **Thundaga!,** launching powerful bolts of lightning towards the falling acromantula, effectively skewering and electrocuting it.

"Crash and burn…" Ignis said with a grin, he turned around and began walking away not even affected by the tremor caused by the falling acromantula. He began to run once more passing several obstacles like a Confounding Ward, a ward that messes with your perception, several magical creatures like that of kobolds, bugbears and devil snare.

Ignis suddenly heard a cry of pain…or more like several cries of pain, prompting him to hastily run towards the sound, when he got there he saw Cedric with an injured arm, a limping Viktor, and slightly cut up Fleur all fighting against what seems to be a cross between a crab and a scorpion, about to be thirty feet long covered in grey, shiny spiky armor, shooting streams of fire from its stinger, and its claws/pincer covered in onyx like rocks.

Ignis, seeing how the battle is slowly going to the creature's favor decided to help his friends by releasing several small white red fireballs while shouting **Fire! Fire! Fire! **all of them hitting the weird creature covering it in smoke and explosion. Ignis then ran next to his friends who were all looking at him with relief.

"Whoa you guys look like you use some help." Ignis said looking at his friends, shouting **Curaga!** Healing everyone's injury though a cry from the smoke made him turn, just in time to face the creature with no scratch or burns on it whatsoever.

_That thing is not even a little bit affected by those Fire spells…I guess it's tougher than it looks…_Ignis thought to himself while outwardly asking, "Just what is that overgrown scorpion?"

"It's one of Hagrid's pets something that was suppose to be a cross between fire crabs and manticores…though it was different than what I saw before…" Cedric said stretching his left arm experimentally, amazed at how it was healed "It was called Blast-Ended Skrewts…though the best explanation I can think of, is that it's a male that's why it's different from those I've seen" he finished

"It's resistant to most our spells while shooting high-temperature streams of fire at as a rapid rate, not to mention it almost cut us in half with those sharp, overgrown pincers" Viktor said watching the skrewt warily, which was still standing there as if studying them while the other two are also feeling a little apprehensive in fighting the skrewt if their expressions is anything to go by

"What do you say about working together to beat this thing huh? Though you could also sit this one out and just let me beat it on my own…" Ignis said shrugging at the last part though looking at his face where a smile is in place made the others gain back their confidence

"Yeah like we'd let you have all the fun" Fleur replied preparing herself to fight while he other do the same, her words made Ignis grin a bit wider

"Well what are we waiting for Christmas?" Ignis replied running towards the gigantic skrewt, both his hands glowing blue and with a shout of **Blizzara!,** sent a blast of icy wind and ice shards towards the skrewt, freezing the skrewt's claws while the others began sending beams of light recognizing them to be bombarda spells, hitting the skrewt at its back. The skrewt just shrugged of the spells while attempting to slug Ignis with its frozen claws, prompting him to roll out of the way.

The attack hit the ground creating a small tremor, as the skrewt turned back to Ignis shooting streams of fire. Suddenly it was attacked by several enlarged bears and lions jumping on its side, sent by both Fleur and Cedric, along with large boulders dropped on its back by Viktor earning a cry of pain from the skrewt. Ignis taking advantage of the skrewt's distraction, dashed towards the overgrown scorpion his hands crackling with lightning, he reached the skrewt and placed his hands on its frozen claws and with a shout of** Thundara!, **sent high voltage lightning directly on the skrewt's body making it screech in pain, and the same with every other living creature the skrewt tried to remove what is hurting it away from its body slamming Ignis with a swing of its pincers.

Now mad and hurt, the skrewt stepped away from them and started shooting streams of fire, looking more like spears of flame, towards the group also burning some of the grass and hedges near them. The Fleur, Cedric and Viktor all raised their most powerful shields, creating a multicolored wall of light in front of them, which was groaning from the skrewt's attack but was able to block them. They retaliated with several spells here and there hurting the skrewt a little angering it more, all the while still hiding behind their shields.

Ignis got up from where he was thrown away, trying to shake the dizziness out of his head _That was one mean hook…were _Ignis' crazed and confused thoughts, struggling to stand up the smell of burning making him look up fast, just to see the abuse the skrewt was putting his friends through.

_It's able to take the spells with no problems at all…using a stronger spell would just exhaust me before I could even crack its armor…I guess I'll try hitting that instead…_Ignis began to run unnoticed towards the skrewt again lightning covering his hands though this time they are colored emerald green instead, reaching behind the skrewt he thrust both hands, along with a shout of **Dark Thundaga!,** hitting the stinger with a powerful green arcs of lightning, effectively stopping its attack, making it screech in pain from the lightning it began turning around to attack Ignis.

Ignis anticipating the move shouted **Dark Firaga!,** sending a torrent of black blue fire at the skrewt's face from his outstretched hands, earning a louder screech of pain. The others seeing an opening decided to trap the skrewt with several, large black chains binding the skrewt to the ground unable to move. The damaged skrewt was struggling to break free from the chains, though it seems to be wincing with the pain caused by the dark spell along with the burns that was clear on its body.

_The armor is extremely tough though there are some parts where the armor needs to be soft and flexible…that's it! _Ignis was cut off from his thoughts by shouting

"Ignis! Hurry, we can't hold on much longer!" Fleur shouted waving her wand in several motions, conjuring several chains to replace the ones breaking from the skrewt's struggling, while Cedric and Viktor was doing the same thing as Fleur. Ignis just nodded and moved closer to the skrewt placing his hands on the ground as well as shouting **Dark Blizzaga!,** freezing the ground in black ice, the black ice spreading towards the struggling skrewt. The black ice started freezing the immobile legs of the skrewt when a rumbling came out under the skrewt, along with a gigantic crystal made of black ice effectively piercing the skrewt's soft underbelly.

Everyone sighed in relief when the skrewt stopped moving, they gathered at one side of the crystal looking up at the defeated skrewt. Fleur seems to be fine only having a few cuts and bruises here and there, Viktor and Cedric seems to be the one who took the full brunt of the skrewt's flame attack, having burns on their arms though all of them is looking at Ignis in disbelief seeing that he was the one slammed, burned, and mainly fighting the skrewt head-on but he was the one having the least injuries only having small cuts. They were about to ask him, how in the world is he unharmed when the movement of the hedges made them turn, just in time to see the Triwizard Cup, a glinting crystal blue cup displayed atop a Greek designed pedestal.

"Ignis you should be the one to take it." Cedric suddenly said making the others turn to him in surprise and confusion "Without you we would have been taken down by the skrewt, it's just proper that you should be the one to win this tournament" he explained seeing the looks of confusion among the group, while the other two seems to think on it for a while before expressing their agreement

"Are you guys really sure about this? I mean I wasn't the only one who fought against the skrewt and helped took it down…" Ignis asked though seeing their determined faces made him chuckle and eventually relent. He approached the Triwizard Cup, climbing the pedestal with the others behind him and when he finally touched the cup…everything went wrong.

* * *

><p>For the long wait double chapter for you guys!<p> 


	12. Clash of Prophesied Ones

**AN:** I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve; just don't fill it with flames though I already have enough of that from my friend, and her rants are already enough to write a book.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Kingdom Hearts franchise in any form whatsoever; if I did I would be the luckiest man on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Abilities: **

Master Wizard

Master Magic

Magic Manipulation

Light Manipulation

Dark Magic

**Keyblades:**

Aestus Estus: Original Fire

Searing Wing

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack,

Blitzkrieg Blaze: a piercing stab empowered by lightning and flame magic, granting the attack with high piercing explosive power and speed, living up to its name of "lightning war"

**Keyblade Armors:**

Ryuukishi: Ignis' armor due to his skill in magic even at a young age, was exposed to great amount of magic, forcing the armor to adapt to contain all of it, turning into a draconic looking armor, for dragons are symbols of power, both dark and light.

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Quidditch Field: Crowd's Seat<strong>

_A few minutes before…_

Tracey, Astoria and Daphne was sitting with their parents along with Gabrielle and her parents, watching how Ignis work with the other champions in fighting the Blast-Ended Skrewt, the girls' voices hoarse from cheeringtheir friends. The crowd was worried and silent when the three champions met with the skrewt and was also a little horrified with the strength it was displaying against them, though the timely arrival and help from Ignis gave them hope and started the cheering from the crowd.

"Yes, he made it! Now they have a chance in beating that thing." Tracey shouted in glee an arm pumped in the air along with Gabrielle who was jumping up and down in excitement, Tracey waved her wand through complex motions then the two of them started cheering Ignis' and Fleur's now waving transfigured pompoms and wearing cheerleader's uniform

Daphne and Astoria just shook their head from their friends' antics though both of them having wide smiles on their faces. Daphne was looking at the whole field when she caught Dumbledore leaving his seat making her wonder what's happening.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was walking towards the medical tent, having received a message from Madame Promfrey, Remus, and Sirius.<p>

"Sirius, Poppy what is so important that you even called me her-" Dumbledore was cut off from his words when he saw the reason the two called him here, one Severus Snape lying in one of the beds looking like a total wreck. Sirius and Remus was standing at one side while Snape was wearing one of the medical gowns, with his robes torn up and bloodied over one of the desk he was covered in medical bandages while Promfrey is pointing a green glowing wand at his numerous cuts willing them to heal.

"What happened Sirius, Remus…how in the world did Severus end up this way?" Dumbledore asked with a steely voice, looking at Sirius with a serious face though his question was answered with the coughing sound of Snape

"(Cough)… (Cough)…Albus…is that you Albus? Get me Albus…I need to... (Cough)…tell him something…" Snape asked in a shaky voice while Dumbledore moved closer to him

"I'm here Severus…What happened? Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked in a lowered voice, though the answer he received was something that alarmed him greatly, the six words that brought shiver to everyone in the room.

"Albus, the Dark Lord is here…" Snape answered, then finally falling down on the bed unconscious, though that silence was broken by the sounds of screaming coming from outside prompting the three wizards to head out of the tent, just in time to see the maze being covered in darkness.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and the two Marauders hurriedly went towards the commotion while also contacting their friends for support by means of patronus messages. The people were all panicking, running all over the place trying to flee from heartless, though a few have also taken to fight against the threat, leading them were Hagrid, Moody and the aurors. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus were able to arrive at the maze entrance just in time to see a large arc made of darkness coming out of the shadows. One by one, several cloaked figures came out of the corridor all of them wearing silver bone masks immediately fighting against the aurors, at the very front of the cloaked figures where a group of five people well known in the wizarding world.<p>

"Well, well if it isn't the Leader of the Light…Albus Dumbledore" said a guy having long white blond hair, pale face and a sense of superiority and arrogance in him, Lucius Malfoy.

"I see you have shown your true intentions, Lucius…Was the power and riches not enough for you, that you would resort to this?" Dumbledore replied in a disappointed voice, although he was preparing himself for a fight

"Ooohhh…looks like I get to kill my worthless traitor of a cousin" a tall woman with black hair and gaunt face, also having what seems to be a crazed expression on her face, Bellatrix Lestrange

"Bella, I see that you're still the charming cousin of mine groveling to the Dark Sucker" Sirius responded earning a scream of annoyance from the woman

"Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Fenrir Greyback…I see that the most feared lieutenants of the Death Eater are here…though I wonder where your master is. Is he afraid to face me yet again?" Dumbledore asked with a cheerful voice, now sensing that Moody, Minerva and Flitwick have arrived to their side, all of them

"Actually, I'm already here Dumbledore…" a cold voice said, making the Dumbledore and the others look at where it's coming from only to see a cloaked figure and a gigantic creature coming out of the dark corridor..

"Tom…is that you?" Dumbledore stated more then asked, his wand glowing white already preparing for a fight, while Voldemort just walked past his followers, along with the gigantic creature that turned out to be a snake, stopping just in front of them.

Voldemort appears to be wearing a midnight black cloak with purple lining at the edges, its bottom ending in jagged edges, with its hood up covering his whole face except his jaw and glowing red serpentine eyes, all part of him not covered by the cloak seems to be covered in black scaled armors that looks like basilisk hide instead. Wrapped protectively around him is the gigantic, forest green serpent with golden yellow eyes, having four sharp silvery horns and a heartless emblem atop its head, along with its silver fangs jutting out of its mouth. Its hide was different from other snakes appearing to be plated and sharp instead of the usual leathery one and at the tip of its tail is a silver scimitar like blade.

All in all the two make an imposing and terrifying figure of a blood lusting beast and its dark master. Every body watching them except for Dumbledore stepped back a little seeing the two, though in response Fawkes flashed to Dumbledore side ready to defend his master. The two sides watched each other warily, and as if with an unspoken signal every one started sending out spells towards each other.

Dumbledore started fighting with Voldemort sending several brightly colored beams of light towards the dark lord though instead of retaliating the dark lord seems content to let his familiar fight for him, which was blocking every spell Dumbledore was sending with a flick of its tail. The serpent retaliated by striking Dumbledore with its fang though before it hit, the headmaster was flashed out by the timely arrival of Fawkes. The serpent screamed in rage and began using its bladed tail to slash at the headmaster and his phoenix, which was flashing all over the place and retaliating with piercing and explosion spells.

Daphne and Tracey were sending few Fire and Blizzard spells towards the shadow creatures, they were unfortunately separated from their families during all of the chaos and was now running off to find them.

"Damn just where did all these things come from?" Tracey asked with a frustrated voice, launching a small ball of ice from her hand and a blasting curse from her wand, freezing one of the heartless then shattering it.

"I don't know Trace but we got to keep moving Astoria and Gabrielle are with our parents so they should be okay…you think this is the heartless that Ignis kept talking about?" Daphne replied in a calm voice though even she seems to be a little nervous on the last part, only getting a nervous shrug from Tracey. Daphne spun around while sending out a blast of oil from her wand followed by a fireball from her hand, torching some of the heartless surrounding them.

The two girls fought the heartless left and right when they suddenly saw the battle between the headmaster and a gigantic serpent, they looked at where the serpent was wrapped and was terrified of what they saw.

"Daph, you don't think that guy is the dark lord do you? Or maybe it is a new one?" Tracey nervously asked both of them are hiding behind one of the fallen debris.

"I don't know Trace…but I think we should get out of here now…" Daphne replied in a shaky calm voice, pulling at her friends hand they were about to turn back when a chilling voice stopped them.

"Nagini…looks like we have some unwanted guests watching our fight…you know what to do…" Voldemort waved his hand towards the two exposed girls while Dumbledore was distracted and already asking Fawkes to flash them towards the girl, this allowed Nagini to slam the headmaster and his phoenix with its head sending both of them flying far. The giant snake then turned to face the two frozen girls, slithering towards them at fast speed.

Twenty feet…Nagini was heading straight for them slamming against the fallen debris blocking it, blowing those to pieces

Fifteen feet…The two girls didn't know what to do, their bodies refusing to respond due to fear no matter how much they will them

Ten feet…Nagini began to bare its large fangs glowing eerie silver in the night along with its glowing yellow eyes

Five feet…Nagini's mouth is wide open ready to swallow them whole, Daphne and Tracey just closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable both of them thinking of one thing

_Help…Ignis…_were their thoughts, a tear falling down from their eyes

**THUD!** The loud sound shook them out of their thoughts making them open their eyes and what they saw made them smile, for in front of them is Nagini's head slammed on the ground, with enough force that made the ground crack and shatter but what made them smile is the figure on top of Nagini's head. The figure was wearing the same high-collared black shirt though this time the it's open revealing glinting ruby gem hanging from his neck and the bandages covering his chest, black pants and boots and gold-outlined red armors, was Ignis with his keyblade, that looked like a red wing with gold designs **(Searing Wing)**, resting on his shoulder having his back facing them.

"Sorry I'm late…" Ignis apologized slowly turning to face the relieved girls giving them a small smile, he turned back to face Voldemort who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Dumbledore have recovered enough to see what was happening and was relieved to see Ignis' arrival.

"Old man...Daph, Trace…Get out of here now…Let me handle this…" he added looking at them with a smile

"I see…Godspeed Ignis…Godspeed…" and with that Dumbledore turned with a nod and started helping the aurors fight, though a chuckle made Ignis turn back to face a laughing Voldemort

"I see you escaped my trap…well if that had killed you then you aren't worthy of my time…come Ignis…**Show me what a Keyblade Master can do!**" Voldemort said with his cold voice, with unexplainable glee in it while waving his hand, making several heartless come out of the darkness and attack Ignis.

"If that's what you want…then fine…prepare yourself because I'm not holding back!" Ignis shouted his keyblade glowing red and white, charging straight towards the dark lord while waving his hand with a shout of **Fira!**, releasing multiple small fireballs from it like a hail of bullets.

Voldemort just stared at the incoming fireballs impassively as it destroys several heartless in a matter of seconds, a few were still coming his way but with a wave of his hand a wall of darkness rose in front of the dark lord blocking every fireballs. The dark wall then began producing sharp tendrils of darkness rushing towards Ignis along with a few violet bean of lights, Ignis countered with his own shield by shouting **Barrier!** Ignis slashed the offending tendrils dispersing them and began shouting **Thundaga!,** sending several arcs of lightning towards Voldemort who responded with a several rushing wave of darkness, swallowing the lightning attack and heading straight for Ignis intending to swallow him.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Tracey were watching as the two sorcerers threw high level spells towards each other as if they were just as easy as breathing, when they suddenly felt someone tapping their shoulder, making them turn to see Fleur signaling them to follow.<p>

"Fleur, you're safe!" Tracey said with relief in her voice, hugging Fleur with Daphne just smiling at the side, Fleur just motioned for them to follow when Daphne began asking questions

"What happened with you and the champions? We all heard a loud explosion from inside the maze then it suddenly began being covered by darkness along with the appearance of these shadow creatures-" Daphne asked only to be cut off by Fleur

"Heartless, they are called Heartless. Ignis said they were creatures made of shadows that came from the realm of darkness, searching for peoples' hearts and worlds' hearts intent on devouring it" Fleur explained while casting several spells towards the heartless burning, freezing and burying them.

"An as for what happened in the maze…well" Fleur began telling what happened inside the maze.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_Ignis made to grab the cup when, as soon as he touched it, it began to glow an eerie red light. The others only had time to hear Ignis shouting something when everything was covered in bright light and a blast sent us flying in different directions. The light and dust continued to cover anything preventing anyone to see what exactly is happening._

_When everything cleared up, it showed Fleur, Viktor and Cedric were on the ground same as me, slowly recovering from the explosion. As the other began checking the surroundings, Fleur noticed one person from their group is missing._

"_Where is Ignis?" Fleur asked looking around worriedly while the other two, who now realized that we are one man short, also started looking for their missing friend. The clearing was turned into a small crater, the magical plants that served as hedges where now burned and disarrayed, they continued surveying the damage done in the place when a groan was suddenly heard from one of the pile of rocks and broken hedges. Fleur was the first to approach the pile and with a wave of her wand began to slowly remove the debris little by little, after removing a few of the debris they finally saw Ignis with a few injuries at his chest._

"_Hey guys you're safe…hahaha…it looks like that barrier spell that I casted at the last minute, worked perfectly" Ignis said with a grin though the others were worried with his injuries, Fleur already trying to cast healing spells at it_

"_Stop talking or it'll get worse…" Fleur worriedly said still trying to close the wound_

"_Uhmm…guys just what are those things?" Cedric asked looking at the several black creatures that appeared out of nowhere, prompting the others to look at what he was talking about all of them showing confusion on their faces except one_

"_Guys...we better get out f here now! Fleur, can you conjure me some bandages please?" Fleur just nodded and conjured some bandages and proceeded to wrap them around Ignis, after wrapping them in bandages Ignis touched his wound with a green glowing hand along with saying __**Curaga!,**__ healing the wound faster,_

"_Now let's go and get out of the maze…__**Triple Firaga!**__" Ignis said, making the others agree and start running, while he released three large white red fireballs from his hand, hitting the shadow creatures._

_They were running out of the maze when they saw the chaos happening in the school, several of the shadow creatures along with dark robed wizards were attacking the people with only a handful of aurors fighting against them._

"_Ignis just what are those things?" Viktor asked still looking worriedly at the ensuing chaos_

"_Those are Heartless, beings of darkness devoid of emotion acting solely on instincts…they also search for powerful and pure hearts along with what we call the worlds' heart or keyholes."Ignis explained looking at them seriously "I need you to get out of here…go look for your families and friends, and after you find them then get out of here…Fleur find Daphne and Tracey they would be with their families along with yours" he added turning back to face against the enemies_

"_Ignis be careful…" Fleur said or more like asked seeing who it was she was talking to, Ignis only nodded and started running straight towards the chaos_

* * *

><p>Fleur finally finished explaining and they found a place where they could hide, high, though the girls saw that their families were already there waiting for them, along with a few others.<p>

"Fleur! Daphne! Tracey" their families shouted running towards them, giving them a hug and kisses, their reunion was broken by the sounds of explosion making them turn to watch the battle in the grounds, more importantly the one between their friend and the dark lord.

_What is this? They said both Voldemort and the old man were equal in strength and magical power but clearly he's stronger than they said to be. _Ignis thought to himself, finally having enough of dodging, deciding instead on splitting the incoming wave of darkness in the middle with a powerful overhead slash with his glowing keyblade. _Just how did he-_ Ignis' thoughts' were cut off by something large slamming his side sending him flying and rolling to the ground.

"Is this the power of the so called Keyblade Master? If so then I have sorely overestimated you." Voldemort said in a surprisingly disappointed voice though it did successfully piss Ignis off a little, who was shakily getting up from the ground, as Nagini is now seen slithering back towards its master

"It seems that you are no better than those who have tried to oppose me…no better than your pitiful, weak dead parents…you are weak and whoever trained you must also be weak…" he finished raising his hand overhead as if to deliver judgment, wisps and streams of darkness gathering to his hand, forming into a sword "Don't worry your friends will be joining you soon enough…Now allow me to end this!" he then swung down intent on bringing the shadow blade down on Ignis, who was standing still with his head down.

The blade of darkness extended and passed through several broken and fallen walls, pillars and rocks that were on the way cutting them cleanly in half. It was about to hit Ignis when he suddenly raised his left hand, catching the fallen blade, stopping it in place surprising everyone watching the battle.

"You can mock me…insult me…but threatening my friends…well…" Ignis said in a low voice, shattering the blade of darkness in his hands and slowly raising his head showing his glowing green eyes

"**That's a one way ticket to hell!" **Ignis shouted with rage running straight towards Voldemort, his keyblade at his side glowing white and red as his eyes turned amber gold with black sclera.

In a span of few seconds, Ignis was able to close in the distance between him and the dark lord, who hastily raised a dark shield to block incoming the attack. Nagini seeing his master's distress attacked with a lightning fast bite but was blocked by Ignis who raised a hand covered in darkness and green lightning and shouted **Dark Thundaga!,** sending a powerful green arcs of lightning towards the charging serpent's mouth, making it cry and struggle in pain. Ignis then jumped back and with repetitive shout of **Dark Firaga! Dark Firaga! Dark Firaga!, **sending powerful black and blue fireballs, from his darkness covered hand, towards Voldemort who could only raise another shield in response.

The following explosion was so strong that everyone had to hold onto something so as not to be blown away. Suddenly a bladed tail came out of the smoke and only with a well placed block was Ignis not cleaved in half. A deafening shriek was heard making everybody cover their eyes while Ignis was struggling with blocking the tail and enduring the shriek, and out of the smoke came Nagini and the dark lord covered in a few burns.

"Hahaha…that's it show me…show me the power of a Keyblade Master" Voldemort said with a crazed voice, creating several swords of darkness circling around him, and with a wave of a hand sent them shooting towards Ignis.

"**You want power…I'll show you power!" **Ignis shouted with a distorted voice, with a show of amazing strength he pushed back the heavy bladed tail as well a shouting **Dark Blizzaga!, **creating a wall of black ice in front of him blocking the incoming swords. He suddenly twisted back just in time to block a strike from Voldemort who apparated at his back.

"Using dark magic against me…one who is called a dark lord, masters of dark magic…that is foolish young Keyblade Master" Voldemort said in a chilling tone, their dead lock still not favoring anyone's side, Ignis just gritted his teeth trying to push him back though another shriek from Nagini and he suddenly felt being hit by Nagini with a powerful bladed tail strike, slashing him and sending him upward.

Ignis was still rising above the air, blood spilling from his wounds like river, his vision getting hazy slowly being covered in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignis' heart<strong>

_**Ig…nis…wa…up…Ignis, wake up!**_ A voice suddenly shouted rousing Ignis from his unconsciousness, making him see a familiar figure standing in front of him, the same black clothes he is wearing only different in the armor, being purple where it is red and black where it is gold, the black hair only having purple streaks instead of red, the familiar figure of Harry scowling at him

"_**You were an idiot! You kept attacking him, even with dark magic not caring if the magic that you're using is corrupting you or not…" **_Harry angrily said grabbing Ignis by his collar

"_**You've let rage consume you…control you…instead of you being the one controlling your rage…now look at what's happening, you're barely even scratching him…all those spells for nothing…you're even weaker than you were before we merged, you idiot…" **_Harry continued dropping Ignis to the floor while Ignis just stared at the raving angry Harry in front of him

"Well if you're so great then tell me what I should do instead huh?" Ignis replied, angry at being called weak, by his own counterpart…by his own heart.

"_**What did Master Yen Sid taught you when he found out that you had a lot of rage in your heart, idiot?"**_ Harry began to say walking towards the downed Ignis, as Ignis thinks about what his master said before though not succeeding in remembering

"_**You forgot didn't you?"**_ Harry disappointedly said, already knowing the answer as Ignis lowered his head in guilt _**"Rage may sharpen thy blade…Hatred may empower thy blows…"**_

"Though only compassion can give purpose to thy sword" Ignis finished looking down on his hands "A warrior without purpose is nothing but a beast with weapon." He added clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood

"_**Do you know what a keyblade is?" **_Harry asked Ignis who looked at him confusedly

"A weapon of light with the ability to fight against heartless and seal or open the barriers and locks between worlds and hearts" Ignis said still looking at Harry confusedly, who only shook his head

"_**Wrong…a keyblade is a weapon not of light but of the heart…it comes to those who have special heart…it is a weapon that reflects what is in your heart…"**_ Harry said pointing his hand towards Ignis' heart _**"You were consumed by rage and lost control of our darkness…though to wield the power of darkness is the same as that of wielding the power of light, for both of them are and will always be parts of the other"**_

"Then what should I do?" Ignis softly asked, only seeing an outstretched hand in front of him

"_**Wielding dark magic is only the start…you are already versed in the powers of light…it's time for you to accept your darkness…not as burden but as part of you." **_Ignis grabbed the outstretched hand and everything became clear

* * *

><p>Ignis opened his eyes to see he is still above the air, though this time his eyes are back to their emerald green orbs and not the amber ones. He shouted <strong>Float!,<strong> and started floating in the sky, he looked down below to see the order of the Phoenix finally arrived with Dumbledore in front them fighting against the Death Eaters and Heartless. Suddenly three object materialized in front of him, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility all of them glowing with darkness.

"Deathly Hallows…Is this, what you meant when properly wielding the power of darkness?" Ignis said to himself reaching out with his left hand towards the glowing objects.

The Deathly Hallows glowed stronger and started gathering in Ignis' left hand, first was the cloak wrapping around the hand, then the stone hovering on the open wrapped hand, finally the wand, its handle connecting with the stone. Darkness covered every Hallows and Ignis' hand, stretching, shifting, twisting and after a while the darkness began to fade showing everyone what was hidden.

Ignis was now holding in his left hand another keyblade, its guard was obsidian triangular in shape with a circle in the middle and a golden handle straight across the middle of the circle, its blade was segmented and growing wider up to the tip, with the key's teeth being in a shape of three sharp fangs, at the middle of the keyblade is the resurrection stone. **(Death Seeker)**

Ignis spun the two keyblades in his hands, getting a feel for them when he suddenly saw a wide beam of darkness coming his way though with a swing of his new keyblade the attack was easily parried and redirected. Ignis suddenly headed straight down towards Voldemort, who was looking up at him and with a wave of his hand, Nagini started rushing up towards the descending Keyblade Master.

Nagini was closing in towards the descending Ignis, who didn't even try to turn or stop choosing to head straight down instead. Nagini's mouth was now wide open, fangs glinting silver in the night, ready to devour Ignis in one bite though before Ignis was swallowed he spun and slammed his right keyblade on top of Nagini's snout, forcing it to close its mouth. He then landed on Nagini's head, stabbing his keyblades on it and started running down its body while dragging his keyblades at his sides, earning a loud screech of pain from the gigantic serpent.

Voldemort was watching with rage as Ignis comes closer to him while hurting his familiar, he then started sending beams of darkness towards the approaching Keyblade Master, who only responded by pulling out his right keyblade and parrying the beams of darkness, still dragging his left keyblade on Nagini. A few feet before Voldemort, Ignis jumped from Nagini's back with the gigantic serpent only falling to the ground unmoving. Ignis strikes the dark lord, who was trying and failing to hit him with dark beams and dark swords, with two overhead slash, hitting him with both at the chest downwards earning a scream of pain and rage.

Voldemort apparated a few feet away with hands over his wounds, breathing heavily he looked at his downed familiar then to the kneeling Ignis in front of him with unbridled rage in his eyes. Darkness covered his wounds and started healing them though he is still breathing heavily a sign of the great damage dealt to him.

"You've wanted a fight with a Keyblade Master…well here I am" Ignis said slowly standing up and pointing his right keyblade towards the injured dark lord

"**Don't get cocky boy! I'm the dark lord…I'm the strongest…I am Lord Voldemort!" **Voldemort shouted sending a wave of darkness, looking more like a tsunami, towards Ignis, who only started running towards the dark lord.

Ignis just slashed at the incoming wave with his keyblades crackling with lightning and wisps of fire, shouting **Blitzkrieg Blaze!,** easily piercing and dispersing the wave of darkness though also weakening his own attack, he continued heading straight towards Voldemort who easily blocked the piercing attack with a thick wall of darkness. Ignis jumped over the wall throwing his keyblades like boomerangs towards the Dark Lord, who was surprised and hit with the attack.

Ignis still mid-air, had his arms raised in front of him, a large ball of white red flames in it, with a shout of **Fission Firaga!,** launched the fast ball of fire towards Voldemort who was still recovering from the duo raid attacks. The attack hit dead-on exploding into smaller fireballs then covering the dark lord in a powerful explosion. Ignis landed on the ground catching the two returning keyblades to his hands, spinning them then going back into a stance waiting for the smoke to fade.

The ground shook wildly as if there was an earthquake then from the explosion a large humanoid figure emerged, when the smoke cleared it showed Voldemort still standing though gravely injured, his chest seemed to be burned badly while the healed cuts seemingly reopened, with a few small burns here and there. Behind the dark lord was a large heartless that is know as Darkside though only its upper part is can be seen while its lower is seemingly underground.

"**Ignis…its time-" **Voldemort began to say his fist, glowing with darkness, cocked back as if to punch with the Darkside doing the same, its fist also covered in darkness

"-to end this!" Ignis finished his keyblades glowing, the right burning red and white while the left is burning blue and black, as heat seems to be gathering to his keyblades the very air around him seemingly distorting due to the heat.

The two released their own attacks, Voldemort punching with the Darkside doing the same while Ignis swung his keyblades in an X-figure shouting **Azure Crimson!,** releasing a two crescent-like flames scorching everything it touch. The two attacks met head on, the Darkside's glowing fist against the two crescent-like flames in red-white and blue-black colors. The two attacks seems to be struggling against each other, neither side letting up when the crescent attacks broke through obliterating the Darkside and comtinued straight towards Voldemort, creating a powerful explosion and a long scorch mark on the ground.

Ignis slowly kneeled down to the ground his keyblades stabbed n the ground beside him, breathing heavily still looking at the explosion for any signs of Voldemort, he looked around the battlefield seeing the order members, aurors and Dumbledore watching the fight, the enemies bound, downed or dead on the ground.

"It's over…ha…ha…haha…hahaha…" Ignis laughed while closing his eyes, everybody was now cheering loud, clapping and hugging each other. He saw Fleur, Daphne and Tracey running towards him.

"**I will not die! I am Immortal!" **an ominous shout filled the air stopping everyone and making them turn to see an injured Voldemort being supported by an equally injured Nagini.

"You've lost Voldemort…you'll never be able to take over this world and after I lock this world's keyhole the heartless will not be able to help you!" Ignis replied standing up. His hands still on the keyblades' hilts

"**You may be right Ignis…though it is a shame, there are other worlds out there…other worlds that'll be defenseless against the darkness…defenseless against me…" **Voldemort began to say as he and his remaining followers were covered in darkness, while Ignis was alarmed at hat he heard **"And they will be mine!"** the dark lord finished the darkness started swallowing the remaining Death Eaters

"You think I'd let you?" Ignis said running fast towards Voldemort who was slowly being swallowed by the darkness while the others where casting spells to prevent the Death Eaters to escape. Ignis swung his keyblades at Voldemort though it was too late, for the dark lord has already vanished his echoing voice is the last to be heard

"**I will have my revenge, Ignis!"** were Voldemort's echoing voice ending with a cold laugh

"No…no…no, come back here Voldemort!" Ignis shouted, kneeling on the ground with both his keyblades disappearing in a flash of black and white, respectively. Ignis slowly fell down on the ground unconscious the vision of his friends hovering over him the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Hospital Wing<strong>

Ignis smelled the familiar scent of potions and disinfectants making him realize that he is back again in the hospital wing.

"I'm starting to hate this…" Ignis said to himself, sitting up from the bed while checking the damages on his body

"I'm shirtless…again, wrapped in bandages…again…damn it!" Ignis said then looked around to see that he was in what appears to be a private ward in the hospital wing, his shirt and armors laid out neatly in one of the chairs and a flask of potion sitting on the side stand "Another annoying potion…Yup! I'm in the hospital wing again." He said with a sigh and proceeding to stand and get dressed, promptly avoiding the potion on the side stands.

Ignis peeked at the door to see if anyone was awake just to see everyone laid out in the numerous beds o the hospital wing with Madam Promfrey running all over the place, healing people left and right. Ignis waved his hand over him, effectively turning himself invisible and started heading out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts: Grounds<strong>

Ignis was already heading towards the grounds when a figure with long white beard, wearing bright long robes stepped in front of him, along with two Marauders.

"Where are you going Ignis?" Dumbledore asked though his voice and face shows that he already knew the answer

"You heard what he said old man, and I am not going to let him do that." Ignis said in a determined voice, looking at the old man with an unwavering gaze "I am a Keyblade Master, one who travels worlds to protect them from heartless and those who wish to harm them"

"Is this what you really want, Ignis?" Sirius asked with a sad voice looking straight at his godson

"Isn't there some other way, than you leaving?" Remus added with an equally sad voice, his hand on one of Sirius' shoulder

"Sorry guys…but I got to do this…this my duty…this is my dream…I wanted to be a Keyblade Master and it's time I start acting like one." Ignis answered with a sad smile, giving the two Marauders a firm hug "Thanks to you guys, I got to know about my about my parents and their friends"

"It was our pleasure Ignis…" Remus and Sirius said letting Ignis go and clapping him at the back.

"**Ignis wait!"** Ignis heard making him turn to see Fleur, Daphne and Tracey running towards him. He turned to face them only to fall when the three girls jumped at him sending them to the ground. He also heard a chuckle or more like perverted giggle at the side that could have only come from Sirius.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daphne asked in a surprisingly angry voice, different from the always calm and aloof girl he had known, her eye moist and red from tears

"I was-" Ignis was cut off before he could finish reply

"Were you planning to leave without even saying goodbye?" Tracey sadly asked, tears falling down her face

"Yes…No I-" Ignis hastily said before he was cut off again

"Or did you think we wouldn't understand? I would've thought you know us better than that?" Fleur mumbled, her head on his chest with the feeling of wetness growing on his chest, making him realize that all three of the girls are crying

"I'm sorry girls…I thought it would be better this way…" Ignis apologized, slowly sitting up while hugging the girls back…or trying to.

"Well obviously you're wrong…" Daphne said her hands grabbing on tight to his shirt

"We're your friends, of course we'd understand" Tracey added looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing n the world

"Whatever you have to do, we'd be here supporting you all the way…" Fleur said, all of them standing up with Ignis having his head down, eyes covered by his hair

"Thanks…" Ignis replied looking back up giving the girls a wide smile "We'll meet again I promise you that, and I always keep my promises." His words made the girls smile, who were now wiping their tears

Ignis touched the ruby crystal hanging from his neck, covering him in the same draconic armor. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Hogwarts, a giant keyhole appearing at its door and from his keyblade a beam of light shot out hitting the keyhole and with a flash of light and with a click the keyhole disappeared.

Ignis then pointed his keyblade at the sky, another beam shot out of it though this time, a swirling vortex appeared. He threw his keyblade above then with a flash it turned into a speeder with two segmented sharp wings, its tail fanned out with lights coming out of them and its front looks like a spear. Ignis jumped at the Keyblade Glider, moving in a few turns then heading straight for the vortex. The vortex flashed for a moment after Ignis entered and slowly faded after.

"How many girls do you think would fall for that dense idiot, like we did?" Daphne asked the two girls who blushed at her words

"W-Wh-Whoever said I like him? I won't fall-" "I-I admit I'm at ease being with him but that doesn't-" Tracey and Fleur stuttered with blushing faces, only to stop and sigh seeing Daphne knowing look and smirk on her face

"How can you be so calm while saying all this?" Tracey asked her friend in surprise, who only looked at her with that smirk

"Because I don't care as long as he doesn't forget about me…" Daphne nonchalantly replied as she walked back towards the castle, while Fleur and Tracey just looked at ach other before following after heir friends

"Yeah right! This coming from the girl who was jealous and irritated during the Yule ball" Both girls said while teasing their friend, as the three girls now going back to the castle laughing and teasing each other.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait hahaha…I was busy with projects and enrollments, here in the Philippines we have what we call class sectioning…something about choosing your schedule and your section and unfortunately it's a first to come basis so yeah if you wanted the good ones you have to wait at an ridiculously long lines and had to submit different papers like school clearance and receipts…so yeah…<p> 


	13. Arrival of the Dark Witch and the Saint

**AN:** Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you guys like it I've been listening to advices and whatnot from others and I think I've finally found the next world for Ignis…you'll just have to wait for it.

I'm a new writer so please tell me where I can improve; just don't fill it with flames though I already have enough of that from my friend her rants are already enough to write a book.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Kingdom Hearts franchise in any form whatsoever; if I did I would be the luckiest man on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Keyblades:**

Aestus Estus: Original Fire (Flame Type) = Fire Boost

Attack: +2

Magic: +3

Searing Wing (Flame Type) = Combo Boost

Attack: +4

Magic: +2

Death Seeker (Dark Type) = Finisher Plus

Attack: +3

Magic: +4

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack,

Blitzkrieg Blaze: a piercing stab empowered by lightning and flame magic, granting the attack with high piercing explosive power and speed, living up to its name of "lightning war"

Azure Crimson: Ignis combining his mastery of magic along with dark magic creates an X-figure crescent flame attack of different colors, Azure flames represents the dark while Crimson flames represents light, the attack is able to reach high temperatures and power, enough to scorch and cut anything in its way

**Keyblade Armors/ Gliders:**

Ryuukishi: Ignis' armor due to his skill in magic even at a young age, was exposed to great amount of magic, forcing the armor to adapt to contain all of it, turning into a draconic looking armor, for dragons are symbols of power, both dark and light.

Dragoon Lancer: Ignis' glider designed to have the same capability as that of dragoons, fast and with sharp spear and blades. The design is to support Ignis' close combat ability while using the glider as his mastery of magic serves as his range attack.

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>Realm of Darkness: ?<strong>

In an edge of a high cliff stands what appears to be foundations for a castle, several twisted pillar along with unfinished walls surrounds the area. In the middle of the unfinished structure is an incomplete throne, with Voldemort sitting on it. Wrapped around the throne is a gigantic serpent with cuts and burns, hissing angrily at the other cloaked death eaters around it.

"Lucius…what has become of my forces?" Voldemort asked in a raspy voice looking at one of his kneeling lieutenants while another death eater is healing his wounds

"My Lord I regret to inform you that much of our forces has diminished…we only have the five lieutenants along with a few recruits left from our death eater ranks, though the heartless are steadily recovering in numbers and some of the ones that survived are steadily growing stronger" Lucius said having bandages around his body, still kneeling in front of the dark lord

"I see…punishing you here might just lessen my ranks even more…be grateful that I shall be merciful" Voldemort replied his voice returning to the same chilling voice

"Now tell me how the construction of my castle is? How long shall we wait before it is complete?" he asked now looking at Crouch while petting Nagini's head that is hovering at his side

"With the recruits that were not part of the attack along with the surviving members, it'll be done in a week milord" Crouch replied when suddenly a smoke of green appeared in the middle of the hall, along with the sound of chilling feminine laugh.

"I must say though it is not complete, this is a pretty amazing castle…" the feminine voice said as the smoke disperses showing a female figure standing in the middle of the room

The figure is shown to be a fair and green-skinned woman with shining, with yellow eyes that are heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips are painted red. The dark witch's head is topped with a black-horned headdress with fin-like spike on the sides of her neck, and she wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. She also carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip and a raven sitting on her shoulders.

"Who are you that dare trespass in my castle?" Voldemort angrily asked the death eaters already drawing their wands with Nagini already ready to strike the female intruder, who only turned to look calmly at the sitting dark lord in front of her, analyzing him with those amber yellow eyes. Several heartless appeared around her ready to fight to defend her, something that greatly surprised the angry Voldemort.

"You must be the master of this castle…" the dark witch replied moving closer to the sitting the dark lord unaffected by the numerous wands pointed at her or the gigantic serpent ready to lunge at her

"I must say that I am impressed…you are different to those buffoons I've met who are only useful as minions and lackeys" she continued now only a few distance to the sitting Voldemort, who waved his hand signaling the death eaters to lower their wands

"You still haven't answered my question…Who are you and why are you here?" Voldemort replied also looking at the woman in front of him with a calculating look

"Why, I am Maleficent...as all who dwell in this realm would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?" Maleficent answered tapping her staff on the ground and spreading her arms wide

"Yes, you are right it is only proper that I reciprocate…very well, I am Lord Voldemort" Voldemort replied as Nagini returns to his side resting its head beside the dark lord's throne

"Now tell me why you are here? And how is it that the heartless follows you also?" he added leaning back to his throne his head on one of his arms

"I have sensed someone who is using great amounts of the power of darkness and was able to track it here…seeing you, it seems that you can be a valuable ally in the future" Maleficent stated bringing her arms down and once again looking at the sitting dark lord their eyes, slit-like scarlet and amber yellow, staring at each other "What is it you desire?"

"I desire to become immortal…to reign over the different worlds…and to have my revenge against the one who oppose me, a Keyblade Master" Voldemort answered with a crazed anger in his eyes

"If that is so then mine is the same, revenge against this girl that is also a Keyblade Master…and also I wish to capture Kingdom Hearts…I would help you in your endeavor if you would help in mine…after all us who are wielders of darkness should work together to bring down the champions of light, isn't that right Lord Voldemort?" Maleficent offered, a hand outstretched towards the dark lord who was now contemplating her words

"Yes…I see this is a prudent action…I accept this…alliance, Lady Maleficent." Voldemort answered standing up and kissing the dark witches hand, similar to a greeting between a noble lady and lord

"Charming and cunning…a deadly combination, tell me Lord Voldemort do you know about the Seven Princesses of Light and their hearts filled with pure light" Maleficent said taking back her hand, her words earning the dark lord's attention

"I see…tell me more…" Voldemort said sitting back on his throne with a chilling smirk on his face as the heartless produce another throne for Maleficent who only smiled and began to explain

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Tower<strong>

The stars are shining bright high above the skies giving a sense a serenity and calm to those who are gazing upon it though a few of them are shining with different colors instead of the usual bright white. A tower is can be seen standing at a distance an impressive sight instead of the endless stars and space present in the floating island. Inside the tall tower two people are discussing the recent events that have happened.

"One Keyblade Master left…four keyblade wielders taken down…Eraqus, an old friend now dead by the hand of Xehanort...Terra, a promising trainee with the potential of becoming a keyblade master now missing…Young Ventus, a pure innocent child lost in his dreams, balancing between light and dark due to the disappearance of his heart…and Aqua, the new Keyblade Master who gave everything she could in order to save her friends, now lost to my senses…" Master Yen Sid said with a sigh looking out of the star-shaped window of the tower while King Mickey, who was standing at the front of the desk, turned to the powerful old sorcerer with pleading eyes

"Master…is there really no way for me to find them…or just a chance to talk to them to know they are alright…to know they are…alive" Mickey asked clenching his gloved hands tightly

"Sorry to say Mickey…even with my vast experience and knowledge in magic…I do not know what to do to save our friends" Master Yen Sid's solemnly answered still looking outside

"Does that mean there is no way? Does this mean that everything is hopeless?" Mickey said to himself, his head down in disappointment and shame for not being able to do anything for his friends

"There is still hope Mickey, don't you ever lose that…for it is our light that will guide them back to the realm of light…guide them back to us" Master Yen Sid replied as Mickey looked up hearing his master's words

"Look at those stars Mickey…they represent Aqua, Terra and Ventus, though they may be lost their stars still shine brightly telling us they are still out there somewhere just lost and waiting for us" Master Yen Sid pointed towards the stars shining in the sky, one shining ocean blue, another shining dark orange, and one shining emerald green, making Mickey smile at the sign that their friends are alive

"That's right as their friends it's our duty to believe in them…to trust them that they would come back to us, but…that doesn't mean I'll stop searching for them master and I'm also going to protect the worlds from heartless until the time they come back…that's a promise" Mickey said the sparks of burning determination slowly showing in his eyes making the old sorcerer smile at his apprentice, though the same determination in Mickey's eyes reminded him of someone else he couldn't remember.

"What about that star master? Is that also a sign of another Keyblade wielder out there?" Mickey curiously asked pointing to the one lone star away from the others, one that is glowing fiery red and blue, a weird combination to say the least but beautiful nonetheless. Master Yen Sid looked towards the star Mickey was pointing at and as soon as he saw it a memory suddenly came to his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory:<strong>

_A boy with emerald green eyes and black hair with red streaks, wearing a red shirt and black pants, holding a red long sword shaped keyblade is standing in front of the Master Yen Sid's large desk while Master Yen Sid is sitting behind his desk observing the boy in front of him._

"_It's been a few months since you have come here Ignis, an injured boy with no memory of who you are yet…" Master Yen Sid began to say placing his arms atop the desk and resting his chin on top of it _

"_You've shown to be possessing unbelievable potential in the arcane arts and the sword arts and now you've shown to possess the ability to wield the keyblade" he added making the boy grin slightly at the praise though making sure to listen to the powerful sorcerer's words_

"_Due to this I'm now allowed to train you to become a Keyblade Warrior and maybe become a Keyblade Master yourself…but being one is not all fun and games, there will be many hardships and challenges, more so because you will become my apprentice…do you still wish to become a Keyblade Master, Ignis?" Master Yen Sid asked with a stern gaze at Ignis who was now having his head down with his hair covering his eyes then suddenly he raised his eyes now burning with determination_

"_A Keyblade Master is one who has the power to protect others and save worlds from heartless, the same power and dreams that I want to have…the power to protect my friends…" Ignis replied with a clear strong voice his hand clenching tightly to the keyblade in his hands _

"_That's why no matter what impossible of a task you ask of me…no matter how hard or tall the challenges will be…__**nothing will stop me from being a Keyblade Master!**__" Ignis finished raising his fist towards Master Yen Sid, who only showed a barest of smile at the young boy's words and enthusiasm_

"Master, are you alright?" Mickey asked with a concerned voice looking at Master Yen Sid, who was previously staring obliviously at the mesmerizing star

"Mickey…I think…if I am right…we might just have another ally and another friend." Master Yen Sid mysteriously replied heading towards the door leading outside leaving one very confused mouse king wondering.

* * *

><p><strong>Lanes Between:<strong>

Ignis was driving fast inside a tunnel like space, with various stars and having similar colors to that of Aurora Borealis. The scenery though the same everywhere is still a calming one and what others would say as breathtaking, though for our traveling Keyblade Master everything is just a blur for inside his mind is chaos.

_I just suddenly left…though I'm grateful that the others understand…I can't help but feel this is my fault…if only I have taken him down and made sure of it…now the other worlds are in danger from him…_were Ignis' thoughts, gripping the handlebars tightly his eyes still looking ahead

_There is also the cloaked figure back at the Land of Departure…are my friends okay…I'm worried yet I trust Master Eraqus to take care of them…I just hope nothing horrible happened to them…_Ignis wished as he took out a cracked red wayfinder with gold designs before pocketing it again

_I'll take Voldemort down…I'll make things right…Aqua, Terra, Ventus…sorry it looks like I won't be able to come back as soon as I thought…_Ignis thought to himself, pushing the glider to go faster

_I promise we'll see each other again…_

Ignis continued traveling inside the Lanes Between for a while, the sounds of the glider his riding on is the only one to be heard. Suddenly his monotonous silent drive was broken by several wisps of darkness suddenly streaking beside him. He began dodging them by steering his glider left and right when he saw something peculiar far away.

After another turn to the right Ignis looked ahead and noticed something peculiar. The wisps of darkness seem to be heading towards a circular door made of shadows, every time a wisp of darkness that enters the door, the door flashes and pulse with black light.

_What is that door? It seems similar to those the dark lord used. And why do these wisps of darkness feel familiar?_ Ignis mentally asked, observing the dark door and the wisps intently allowing him to see one detail in the wisps that he missed

_Was that…a heartless emblem? Then that door is corridor of darkness…a door for heartless…looks like I have my next destination_ Ignis thought to himself, revving his glider faster towards the door slamming the other wisps on his ways with the blades of his glider.

Ignis began attacking the other wisps of darkness cutting them with the blades on his glider. He also made some few tricks like making his glider loop above him while skewering several wisps with the spear-like front of his glider. He continued doing this while also heading to the door of darkness in front of him.

Ignis finally reached the corridor of darkness and shot straight inside it with little hesitation and along with a large flash of black light and there was no one left inside the Lanes Between as the corridor dissipated on its own, leaving nothing even fleck of darkness making it seem it was not even there.

* * *

><p><strong>To aru Kagaku to Majutsu no Sekai (A certain World of Science and Magic)<strong>

**Japan: Academy City: District Seven, Park **

A large city can be seen filled with high-rise buildings and bridges and divided into twenty three districts, called School Districts, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level. It is a city that due to development of higher technology being one of the primary reasons for its establishment, is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of what's 'outside' the city.

The city limits leading outside are lined with walls, accessible only through entry points which require persons to have permission to enter or leave the premises. Inside the city, hidden cameras are dotted along many roads and alleyways. It is a city so advanced that for those who are fans and wishers of the futuristic world or what if's for the future, is basically a paradise for them. This city is called Academy City, famous for its advanced technology and the Power Curriculum Program.

In one of the districts three teenagers where now running away periodically looking back trying to see if the one chasing them is still there.

"Biri-biri, hurry up and run faster!" said a spiky dark haired boy wearing an open white school uniform with an orange shirt inside and black pants

"I'm hungry….Tooumaaa!" whined a silvery-blue haired, petite girl with large green eyes wearing what appears to be nun clothes

"This is not the time brat! Can't you see where running away right now?" shouted a light brown haired girl with a hair-clip on the right side of her hair and light brown eyes school, she's wearing a uniform with light brown shirt and a grey skirt

"Shut up Tanpatsu (Short Hair)! I was talking to Touma, not you!" shouted back the nun clothes wearing girl, trying hard to keep up with the two taller running teens

"I don't like running like this more than you do! I still say we should fight them, baka!" shouted the short haired girl towards the only male in their group who only has a panicked look on his face

"And I'm telling you there's too many of them! Why can't I just have a day of peace?" replied the spiky haired boy, who now grabbed both of his companions' hand, not noticing their blushes, and started running faster

"Ah…ah…Fukou Da!"

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City: District Seven, Academy Dormitories<strong>

Several heartless are now attacking various students, who were now panicking though some of them are fighting back against the heartless. Various balls of fire, floating rocks, shards of ice, even falling steel beams are flying towards the heartless though only a few of them are destroyed as the heartless moves back to the shadows as quick as they can attack a student, which is really fast. The students are already evacuating with a few professors and Judgment members leading them out.

In an alley a small distance away, a door of darkness suddenly opened and from it came out Ignis, who was now looking at the chaos in front of him.

"Damn…well time to do my duty as a Keyblade Master" Ignis said to himself, running towards a large group of heartless, summoning his keyblade to his hand **(Searing Wing)**

He jumped in the middle of the group and performed a circular slash destroying four heartless easily. He then headed towards the next group giving off various swings and slashes destroying several heartless. He twisted around and said **Fire! Dark Fire!**, releasing two fireballs one whitish red and the other blackish blue destroying another four heartless easily.

Ignis continued fighting them for a while alternating from swings and slash to casting magic in destroying the heartless before he started noticing that instead of lessening in numbers the number of heartless seems to be increasing.

_There are more of them? Now that's not right!_ Were Ignis' thoughts, finally deciding to summon his second keyblade to his left hand, and a from wisps of darkness came out the eerie keyblade **(Death Seeker)**

Ignis now began a new assault against the heartless, his two glowing keyblades allowing him to destroy more heartless faster. Ignis' assault now resembles that of a dance or more closely a warrior's dance. He started with horizontal swing from both keyblades then a stab with the right keyblade followed by a spinning slash from the left keyblade destroying five heartless in a flash. Ignis also stabbed both his keyblade in front of him as well as shouting **Aeroga! Firaga!,** releasing a tunnel of wind towards the heartless before it began to burn creating instead a burning tunnel of wind disintegrating a group of heartless easily.

Ignis continued his dance of blades destroying heartless left and right along with casting magic through his keyblades, finally witling the numerous heartless. He then jumped high in the sky his keyblades glowing, bright red and white on the right and black and blue on the left, before descending back on the ground slamming them on the ground releasing numerous balls of light and darkness circling around him along with an explosion of light, performing one of the Keyblade Warriors most powerful move, Explosion.

The light and smoke died down revealing a now empty street though a few cylindrical shaped robots started beeping and moving everywhere like kids a few of them hitting each other, making Ignis sweat drop at the scene.

"I guess that's all of them…now the question is…who sent them here?" Ignis asked to himself, and as if answering his question a cloaked figure looked down at him from high above the rooftops before suddenly turning around hastily as if in panic

"Hey wait! Come back here!" Ignis shouted running after the cloaked figure

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City: District Seven, Streets<br>**

Ignis continued to chase the figure that was now jumping from rooftops to rooftops accompanied by loud popping sounds.

"Was that apparition? That settles it this guy's a wizard…" Ignis said as he continues giving chase, running on the sidewalk while making sure not to lose the running figure

_We're getting nowhere with this…_Ignis angrily thought to himself when suddenly the figure jumped and landed on the middle of the street.

"Who are you?" Ignis asked with a steely voice coming to a stop pointing one of his keyblade towards the cloaked figure, when he suddenly found himself being surrounded by heartless this one different from the usual

The figure took out a wand and waved it producing another door of darkness, from which countless heartless started bursting out while the cloaked figure hastily jumped inside it completely disappearing.

"Damn, he got away…Tch" Ignis exclaimed taking a swing with his left keyblade towards one of the heartless who got too close cleaving it before it turned to dusts.

Ignis jumped in the middle of a large group of heartless and began attacking them with various swings and slashes. He made a horizontal slash managing to hit two but had to raise his left keyblade to block an incoming strike from a heartless. He threw away the heartless with a powerful swing hitting another heartless with it before swinging his right keyblade producing a whip of light that hit several of the heartless surrounding him. Seeing that a few heartless are staying back, Ignis jumped again in the middle of the group.

As he landed Ignis spun around with his keyblades spinning along with him in a circular manner destroying four heartless which jumped towards him. After the spin he threw one of his keyblades like a throwing knife, skewering two heartless as it stabbed at one of the posts. Ignis swung his free arm and shouted **Dark Fira!,** manipulating the black-blue flames to encircle him like preventing the heartless to approach him and burning those who even try.

Ignis as was about to continue his assault when suddenly he heard someone shout

"**Nanasen (Seven Flashes)"**

Just as the words were said, all the heartless surrounding Ignis was suddenly cut to thousand pieces eventually turning to dust, leaving a bewildered Ignis to stand in the middle of an empty street with only the light posts and the black-blue fames surrounding him illuminating the place.

"Huh…what just happened?" Ignis asked, confusedly looking around the place left and right for any sign of enemies as the flames surrounding him slowly fades when he suddenly noticed someone standing at the shadows of one of the posts making him alert

"Who are you?" Ignis asked with the same steely voice as before while going into a stance ready for anything the mysterious figure might do

The figure just remained silent for a few seconds while Ignis just standing there awkwardly in a battle stance. The silence between rattling Ignis' senses before the sound of footsteps was heard throughout the night as the figure slowly walked out of the shadows towards Ignis. Ignis was ready for anything though when the figure emerged out of the shadows even with all his skills in occlumency, he could not keep his jaw from dropping from the sight that was before him.

Standing in front of him was a rather tall girl…no woman with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail with a length that reaches her hips, her purple eyes glowing on her attractive face and having white skin like that of a princess. She wears a short T-shirt with a knot-tied at the bottom, revealing her smooth navel because the T-shirt is tied down her breasts are much more noticeable which might be the reason for Ignis' slack jawed expression. She's also wearing a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her left snowy white leg from the thigh all the way down. All in all she's what people would normally call a very attractive girl if it wasn't for the two-meter-long nodachi she's carrying on her back.

_Is she an angel?_ Ignis mentally asked still with a shocked expression on his face

"I am called Kaori Kanzaki…if I may ask… just who in the world you are." the woman named Kaori asked while now positioning into a stance where the nodachi is diagonally hanging on her back hips ready to be drawn

"Answer wrong and it'll be your head!" Kaori said in a deceptively calm voice, freaking Ignis out

_What is it with me and dangerous beautiful girls? _Ignis mentally sighed still looking at the attractive woman in front of him warily

* * *

><p>Here's the first world in the series…I was trying to look for world that other crossover writer for Kingdom Hearts haven't visited well...hope you like it cause this is just the beginning…next chapter in the works just wait folks…<p> 


	14. First Impressions and Job Descriptions

**AN:** Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you guys like it I've been listening to advices and whatnot from others and I think I've finally found the next world for Ignis…you'll just have to wait for it.

I'm a new writer so please review and tell me where I can improve; just don't fill it with flames though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Kingdom Hearts franchise in any form whatsoever; if I did I would be the luckiest man on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Keyblades:**

Aestus Estus: Original Fire (Flame Type) = Fire Boost

Attack: +2

Magic: +3

Searing Wing (Flame Type) = Combo Boost

Attack: +4

Magic: +2

Death Seeker (Dark Type) = Finisher Plus

Attack: +3

Magic: +4

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack,

Blitzkrieg Blaze: a piercing stab empowered by lightning and flame magic, granting the attack with high piercing explosive power and speed, living up to its name of "lightning war"

Azure Crimson: Ignis combining his mastery of magic along with dark magic creates an X-figure crescent flame attack of different colors, Azure flames represents the dark while Crimson flames represents light, the attack is able to reach high temperatures and power, enough to scorch and cut anything in its way

**Keyblade Armors/ Gliders:**

Ryuukishi: Ignis' armor due to his skill in magic even at a young age, was exposed to great amount of magic, forcing the armor to adapt to contain all of it, turning into a draconic looking armor, for dragons are symbols of power, both dark and light.

Dragoon Lancer: Ignis' glider designed to have the same capability as that of dragoons, fast and with sharp spear and blades. The design is to support Ignis' close combat ability while using the glider as his mastery of magic serves as his range attack.

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City: District Seven, Streets<strong>

Standing on a dark quiet street of the night, only illuminated by light posts are two individuals. One is a beautiful young woman of about eighteen years old wearing a tied up white shirt and jeans with the left side sawed off, carrying a two-meter-long nodachi **(Shichiten Shichitou: Seven Heavens Seven Swords) **while the other is a fairly handsome young man of seventeen years old wearing dark clothing with gold-plated red armor here and there, holding a black segmented sword with a crystal in the middle of the blade eerily glinting red **(Death Seeker)**.

The two figures are just looking at each other, the young man having a panicked look on his face while the young woman kept her calm expression. The silence and tension between the two thick enough that you could cut it with a knife or in this case their swords.

_Ok, what to do? I can't just tell everyone I meet that I'm from a different world traveling to different worlds in order to fight the heartless…_Ignis thought to himself, now closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself before looking back at the beautiful saint in front of him

_Nope if I just say that…they'll send me to an asylum faster than you can say crazy…_

"My name is Ignis…and I'm not here to cause any trouble" Ignis said, inwardly sweat dropping on the absurdity of his own words

"Criminals always plea innocence until they are proven guilty…what makes you different from them!" Kaori replied while drawing her blade fast while saying **"Yuisen!" **performing a quick slash creating a blast of wind that forced Ignis to guard with his arms while he felt something pass by his side in a blink of an eye.

"Hey! Just what the hell was that for?" Ignis angrily shouted towards the sword-wielding woman ready to give her a piece of his mind when the sound of metal scraping and clanging sounds from his back made him stop

Ignis turned around just in time to see the light post behind him fall on the ground. This was soon followed by the other light post next to it and another few after it, completely plunging the street behind him in darkness.

Ignis suddenly heard something large fall making him focus towards the sound and saw glinting in the darkness filled street, one of the large metal blades of the electronic windmills, fall with a clean cut on it. Ignis nervously turned back to Kaori who was now sheathing her sword back in a calm and graceful movement.

_That could've been my head…or worse my whole body…and yet she's completely calm about it like she doesn't even care that it could've been me…just who hell is she?_ Ignis nervously thought, gripping his keyblade tighter in his hands

"I suggest you tell me the truth before I state my magic name...as stating it means this will turn to a battle to death" Kaori said in her calm voice now looking at Ignis with cold unforgiving eyes on her white face, making him unconsciously gulp

"And I'm telling you I'm just a guy passing by who happened to have something that he has to do" _Like stopping the heartless and catching that cloaked figure…he's the cause of all this!_ Ignis replied with an innocent tone along with a shrug of his shoulders, hoping to get out of this situation without fighting while Kaori seemed to be irritated with his reply

_It's not like I'm lying…just not telling the whole truth…_ were Ignis' thoughts

"I see you are still hiding the truth from me…very well…I am _**Salvare000**_" Kaori replied with her calm yet irritated voice_ "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved._" **Yuisen! (Single Flash) **She shouted as she again draws her nodachi releasing another one of those quick slash.

"Just wait a minute! Damn it!"** Barrier!** Ignis shouted in panic as invisible shields surrounded him ready to block the incoming fast attack. Kaori's attack and Ignis' shield hit each other with a loud clang similar to that of metal to metal, momentarily stopping the two in their place.

_Damn, not only its fast but its crazy strong too…_was Ignis' disoriented thoughts, as he shook himself before running towards the disoriented Kaori, intent on knocking her out fast.

Ignis swung his keyblade when all of a sudden he found the sheath of nodachi blocking his swing before it shifted slightly as the blade of the nodachi itself came slashing towards him, forcing him to jump back.

_Unbelievable…an attack known to kill anything in a blink of an eye and…he survived…_Kaori thought to herself, looking at the retreating Ignis

"What was that shield?" Kaori said under her breath as she prepared herself for another attack towards Ignis, dashing in a blink of an eye

As Ignis jumped back to put some distance between him and Kaori, he was surprised to see Kaori coming towards him with a cry and a swing of her nodachi, even before he could touch the ground.

_Whoa! She's fast! _Ignis thought to himself raising his keyblade to guard from the attack

As he raised his keyblade to block he was expecting for a deadlock between blades but was instead sent flying towards one of the few still standing poles, bending it in an awkward angle. Ignis groaned as he stand back up but was again forced to parry incoming swings from Kaori, though this time he knew better than to block it but chose to redirect it instead.

Ignis countered with a few fast swings towards Kaori with his left hand while a ball of fire gathered in his right before throwing it as a flame-infused punch to Kaori's exposed navel.

"Gotcha!" Ignis exclaimed as he was moments away from hitting Kaori, who was strangely looking at him calmly

Ignis, who was expecting a clean hit at Kaori was instead had his attack suddenly redirected by a small barrier around her and leaving him wide open to another attack.

"Baka!" Kaori said as she retaliated with another swing of her nodachi towards the unbalanced Ignis.

Ignis felt being hit with the sheath of the nodachi on his stomach and was sent flying again as the flame in his hand fades into nothing.

_Damn it…she has some sort of form fitting barrier around her…_Ignis thought as he recovered mid-air landing on the ground in a crouch before shooting off towards Kaori, who only responded by also running towards him her nodachi glinting in the night.

The two of them met halfway and was locked swords with each other, both of them looking at each other, faces only a few inch apart. Neither of them was gaining any advantage nor made any move to jump away.

"Can we please stop this? I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm only here to find and stop whoever is releasing the heartless on this world." Ignis said trying to reason with the beautiful woman who only scoffed in response

"You expect me to believe that when you're wielding a weapon that has a presence of darkness similar to that of those heartless you speak of…" Kaori replied gritting her teeth in frustration at their dead lock, while Ignis was surprised with her words looking at the black keyblade in his hands

"Don't take me for a fool!" she shouted pushing with her nodachi taking advantage of Ignis' distraction, sending him flying again

_Damn it she's faster than me and a lot stronger than she looks…if this goes on…I won't be able to hold back anymore…_Ignis thought, observing the angered woman in front of him, how she holds her nodachi in a powerful stance, how magic roll smoothly throughout her body, how her long purple hair is blown by the cool night breeze appearing like silk, how her sweat falls on her milky skin making it shine in the moonlight, how her chest rise and fall due to the…

_No! Damn it, I'm in a middle of a fight! She might be an extremely beautiful sword-wielding woman but she's trying to kill me right now…stupid hormones! _Ignis thought, desperately trying to concentrate on the battle before observing Kaori for something he might not noticed before…besides being attractive.

_How is he dodging my attacks…only saints, valkyries and extremely powerful magicians or espers have ever done that?_ Kaori thought as she continued to attack Ignis with various sword strikes which were blocked or parried every time

_She's using magic to boost her abilities to those insane levels…well two can play that game…_Ignis mentally noted, jumping back while pushing magic throughout his body, his keyblade glowing black-blue due to the magic before rushing off towards the attractive girl surprising her with his increased speed.

Ignis swung with an overhead slash using his left hand, which was hastily blocked by Kaori trapping them into another dead lock before he swung his right as a red wing-like keyblade appeared in it **(Searing Wing), **taking Kaori by surprise finally getting his first clean hit in the battle.

"Can we please stop this? I'm not here to cause any trouble, why can't you believe that?" Ignis asked to the downed woman, hoping to clear up the misunderstanding between them.

Ignis who was pointing his keyblade at the downed Kaori suddenly sensed something fast coming his way prompting him to dodge, releasing Kaori. He looked up to see a beam that could've taken off his head pass by and cause an explosion.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ignis asked in disbelief only to turn back to Kaori who was slowly standing up with an angered expression

"You think I can just easily believe that! These creatures you call heartless attacked this city…where that girl is perfectly happy…" Kaori said in an angered voice, a she stand back up with an angry glare at Ignis, who was only confused by her words and the earlier threat on his life

_That…girl? Hell I don't even know the name of that girl! Does she think I'm after some girl or something?_ Ignis confusedly thought, taking off his mind of where the beam attack came from while holding both his keyblades in front of him in a cross

"Do you think I would let anyone destroy her peaceful happy world?" Kaori said as she shouted **Nanasen! (Seven Flashes)** sending several wires towards Ignis cutting anything in its path.

"Fine woman! I tried reasoning with you but it looks like that's useless…" Ignis shouted back readying himself into a stance watching the incoming attack

"Better get ready to lose!"

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City: District Seven, Park<strong>

**Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Fukou Da! (Such misfortune!)**

A guy's voice shout was heard throughout the night as three teens run for their lives while being chased by several heartless. They were running through a park for the last few minutes as the heartless were relentless in their chase, some even blocking them.

"Damn it, that's it!" shouted a light brown short-haired girl named Mikoto, her hands and forehead crackling with electricity as she tossed a coin from her hand. As the coin falls back to her hand she flicked it with her lightning infused hands, firing it as a concentrated beam like projectile, striking the heartless dead on, causing a large explosion where it hit and still piercing anything in its path, this is the attack that earned her the name Level 5, Railgun.

"Hahaha…I told you we should've fought them from the start." She turned and boasted having her hands on her hips to the other two in front of her the smaller one wearing nun's clothes, named Index, slumping down on the ground with a large sigh.

"Is it finally over…Touma?" Index asked with an exhausted voice looking up at the male teen in front of her

"You overdid it again, what would you do if someone was hit with that attack" Touma said as he looked around if anybody was hurt by the attack, and knowing his luck…well lack of it…someone might have almost been killed by that attack…

"Maa…maa…you worry too much!" Mikoto shrugged as she waved her hand in an uncaring manner

"I guess so-Mikoto!" Touma was about to reply before he shouted the short-haired girl's name.

Mikoto turned around just in time to see the dust blow away and show that there is still quite a number of heartless ready to attack them.

"You've got to be kidding me! I was sure I've hit them all!" Mikoto shouted preparing another attack, her hands crackling with lightning when Touma appeared in front of her charging towards the heartless

Touma punched one of the heartless with his right hand and a sound akin to a glass breaking was heard before the heartless disintegrated though another one attacked him forcing him to dodge. He followed with another punch from his left but it just passed through as if hitting shadows surprising and forcing him to roll out of the way.

"Kuso…what are they?" Touma asked to himself, punching another with his right hand the same sound of glass shattering was heard as he heartless was destroyed.

Touma jumped to the right just in time to dodge incoming bolts of lightning hitting several of the heartless and several more beam like attacks flying past him. Touma charged again, now just using his right hand to punch several heartless, destroying them easily while several arcs and bolts of lightning hit those who were to far away from him.

**BOoooooooommmmM!**

Touma and Mikoto was about to continue the fight when a powerful explosion distracted them. The two looked up to see smoke rising from the streets in front of the park entrance.

"Touma….what was that?" Index asked behind the bench where she was hiding in, her head the only thing visible as her body is still hidden

"I don't know Index…but knowing my luck…that explosion was caused by something powerful…or Biri-biri's attack…" Touma replied in a defeated voice as if the events around him were always an inevitable misfortune

"Baka! I'm not that careless!" Mikoto shouted in embarrassment as she placed her hands on the ground as lightning run through it and destroyed some of the heartless "And they all haven't been beaten yet so don't distract me!"

"In that case…we better run now!" Touma shouted grabbing each girl as he started running again

"I can't believe that one of Level 5 of Academy City like me is running away from a fight like this…" Mikoto dejectedly said as she kept up with the running Touma in front of her.

The three of them kept running towards the park entrance while being chased by the heartless. They arrived at the entrance just in time to see Ignis and Kaori fighting against each other, the street completely devastated, light posts cut in half, burning flames along with marks from explosions everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City: District Seven, Streets<strong>

"Damn…ha…ha…I can't believe that you're keeping up with me…" Ignis panted looking at the similarly panting woman in front of him

"That's what I should be saying to you…How is it that you can keep up with me… one who is considered as having the powers of a saint" Kaori tiredly asked as her beautiful purple eyes glint with curiosity and even a grudging…respect

"That's…a secret!" Ignis teasingly replied irritating Kaori as her eyes seemed to twitch in frustration

"You're clearly strong, I'll give you that but why can't you just accept that I'm not here to cause any trouble" Ignis continued in a serious voice surprising the attractive woman

"If that is true and you are not here for trouble…then what is the real reason you are here?" Kaori asked as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening them once again to look at Ignis with a penetrating stare through Ignis' emerald orbs

_I…damn it…maybe I could tell her I mean it's clear she just wants to protect this place…and I am an outsider here so it's only logical for her to be wary of me… _Ignis thought to himself, slowly lowering his keyblades at his side

"(Sighs)…I'm here to fight against the heartless…somebody sent them here and I intent to find out who and why" Ignis replied, staring with complete honesty at Kaori's purple eyes surprising the woman once again at the honesty and intensity present in his eyes though a familiar feminine shout distracted her from those eyes making her look away

"Ahhhhhh Touma!" Index shouted as a heartless lunged after her making the other turn to her in worry.

**Index!**

Touma, Mikoto and Kaori shouted in worry, as the two younger teens moved to save her while Kaori moved also but suddenly stopped herself, making Ignis turn to her confused.

"I can't…I don't have that right anymore…" Kaori mumbled to herself with a sad smile, making Ignis more confused with her words

Touma punched the heartless destroying it and started attacking the other heartless accompanied by the familiar glass shattering sounds, making a certain someone curious to how he destroyed it, while Mikoto was able to grab Index to her side blocking her from any more heartless attacks. The two of them continued to protect Index against the heartless while Kaori continued watching them with that sad smile.

Kaori suddenly felt strong multiple sharp claws hitting her back, her barrier though breaking lessened the damage, but the strong attack made her fall to the ground hard, making her hit her head on the pavement, her sword clattering a few feet away. She looked up dizzily just in time to see five heartless, different from the others having lithe muscular build and longer claws (Neoshadow Heartless), pouncing towards her too fast.

_I got careless…take care of her Touma… _were Kaori thoughts, as she realized that there wasn't any time for her to retaliate or block.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes readying for the intense pain, instead only felt colder and wetness usually accompanied with morning fogs hitting her face along with the mild blowing winds caressing her skin. She also felt strong warm arms under her legs and around her waist confusing her even more.<p>

Kaori slowly opened her eyes only to see bright emerald green eyes of Ignis staring at her. Now that she's near him she could now see how his eyes seem to shine from his mildly tanned skin, and how his black hair with red streaks makes it shine more due to their darkness while hiding the faint lightning bolt scar on his fore head.

_How…When did…Why did he…_were Kaori's confused thoughts, as she found her hands unconsciously wrapping at his neck to steady herself.

The scene might have been one of the most usual romantic scenes if it wasn't for the fact that they are floating several meters above the Academy City skies and that these two, only a few moments ago, were hell bent on hitting and causing bodily harm to each other…well one of them at least. Kaori, despite herself, blushed at the position she was in though Ignis words broke her out of her thoughts.

"You know that was really careless of you being so focused on the others and your thoughts, that you didn't even notice anything in your surroundings" Ignis said in a chiding voice, his words making Kaori give him a light angry glare though it made her look cute instead due to the blushing of her face.

"But I guess everybody has their own secrets so I won't pry…" he added with small smile, making Kaori turn away with a small huff

_This guy…is annoying…wait…Why am I acting like this?_ Kaori thought to herself, before focusing on the fight below her though Touma and the others are doing well there are still too many heartless below

"Thank you for your assistance but I would very much be pleased if you would let me down now…" Kaori stated in her usual calm voice as she looked back to Ignis with a determined gaze though Ignis only looked at her confusedly and in disbelief while mumbling about ungrateful hot woman under his breath

"There is still a battle happening down there and I would very much like to help…it is my job after all…" she added to answer Ignis' confusion

"Fine…fine…Hold on tight!" Ignis said as he suddenly streaked downwards heading towards the ongoing battle, Kaori not even affected by the movements though she had to grip at Ignis' neck and clothes tighter as not to fall off

* * *

><p>Ignis landed on the ground in a crouch, dusts and air blasting away from his position due to the impact as the ground cracked lightly while Kaori is still in his arms. He set her down on the ground while waving his hand as her sword come shooting to his hand.<p>

"What do you say about working together in protecting this kids and dealing with these heartless?" Ignis asked as he passed the sword towards Kaori, who looked at him surprised before grabbing her sword

"That would be greatly appreciated…but you still have to answer my questions after this, don't forget" she replied while positioning into a stance shouting **Nanasen!,** cutting several of the newly arrived heartless into pieces before disintegrating to dust.

"Sure…" Ignis said as he shook his head at the woman's stubbornness

He now charged towards the heartless, his two keyblades appearing on his hands in a flash of black and white respectively. He started tearing apart heartless left and right with his keyblades, destroying some of them with spells from his keyblades. Now that with all of them working together they were able to destroy all the heartless easily, clearing the streets once gain leaving only the five of them standing.

"Kanzaki-san, thank you for the help." Touma said as he approached the taller woman, who blushed at his words as the two younger girls silently fume at the side, looking at Kaori before placing a hand on their chests, while Ignis only had an expression of disbelief at their reactions.

"And thank you also…" Touma continued facing Ignis' direction, who now recovered from his shock, as the teen's pause clearly meant he was asking for his name

"Ignis, my name is Ignis…and you don't have to thank me it was my duty to destroy heartless after all" Ignis answered in a polite yet dejected tone all the while thinking _How the hell did he make such a stubborn girl like her act like that when all she wanted to do was to hurt me…I must be really unlucky or something?_

"Hey, they're not the only ones who did all the fighting!" Mikoto shouted in an angered voice her face red and set in a mixture of a scowl and pout grabbing Touma's arm to her…chest.

"Touma…you're collecting girls again…I'm going to get angry!" Index shouted as she grabbed his other arm, turning it into a tug of war. Ignis only looked at the scene with another expression of disbelief before slowly turning to the blushing Kaori.

"Aren't you going to join in or something?" Ignis dejectedly asked as he now dismissed his keyblades, only receiving a glare from the blushing woman

"I refuse to act like a kids arguing over who gets the last cookie" Kaori answered in a huff, slowly looking away from Ignis, who only raised his eyebrow at the reply he turned back to face the teens who finally seemed to have stopped their arguing.

"Well…we'll be going back now Kanzaki-san, Ignis-san we have other friends we want to check on so we will be gong first…thank you again for your help." Touma said with a bow which the two returned. He, Index and Mikoto started walking away, though after a few distance an argument seemed to have started once again if the biting of Touma's head by Index and the electricity crackling forehead of Mikoto is anything to go by.

**Fukou Da!**

"Well that was…interesting" Ignis began to say as he looked over to Kaori only to see her looking at the three with an unreadable expression "Are you okay?" Ignis asked as he cocked his head to the side while Kari only snapped out of her thinking and looked back to the curious Ignis.

"I'm fine…though why didn't you run away now that the fight and distractions are over" Kaori curiously asked to Ignis who only shrugged in response

"I figured running from you would only be detrimental to my mission and for the both of us who clearly wanted to protect this city…so I'd rather you understand the whole situation instead" Ignis replied as he placed his arms at the back of his head while looking up at the sky, with Kaori only looking surprised at him, sheathing her nodachi with a click.

"Besides…I promised to help you protect those kids from the heartless didn't I?" Ignis continued as he looked back to Kaori with a smile "And I always keep my promises…"

Kaori was surprised again not with his words, but with the emotion and determination in his voice along with his smile, making her smile a little too. She turned around and started walking away, her footsteps the once again the only sounds you can hear in the night, before she stopped and turned back to Ignis.

"Well…what are you waiting for? You said you would explain to me everything…well in that case it's only polite for me to do the same and I'm sure you would like to talk in a more private location than this street…so follow me…" Kaori said as she started walking away from the confused Ignis

_First she wanted to hurt me and now she wants to talk to me…I don't think I can ever understand beautiful girls like her…Aqua was the same…girls are just too confusing…_Ignis thought, as he followed after the sword-wielding beauty of a saint

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City:<strong> **Windowless Building**

Kaori and Ignis have been walking for a while, passing by several buildings and streets that would have made anyone confused. They passed by a large bridge, several schools, even restaurants for the past few quiet minutes, before finally arriving at a strange windowless building. The windowless building contains no windows…obviously, no corridors, no stairs, no air ducts and no sign of a visible entryway. In the dark quiet night, a purplish light covers the building giving it an eerie glow compared to the surrounding buildings in the area. Ignis can only think of one word to describe this building and the feeling it invokes to a person.

_Weird!_

"Take my hand…" Kaori suddenly said snapping Ignis out of his thoughts before turning to Kaori with a confused look

"Take your hand, what for?" Ignis embarrassedly asked to Kaori, who was only looking at him with a mixture of impatience and a little embarrassment

"In order for us to get to where I'm leading you, I need to teleport us there that's why I have to take your hand" Kaori said with a huff looking away from him while reaching out to grab Ignis' hand

"Sorry if you have to hold hands with someone like me…" she added in a quiet monotone voice masking a hurt in her voice, Ignis quickly realized it making him wince at his mistake

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that-" Ignis was cut off by the feeling of weightlessness accompanied by warmth that covered his body along with a flash of light, making him close his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ignis suddenly felt being dragged back to the ground by gravity and hearing voices of different people as he slowly opened his eyes. Ignis opened his eyes to see that they are now in a quadrangular room, several tubes and pipes cover the walls and ceilings. Despite its lack of ventilation however, the room felt chilly.<p>

The most notable feature of the room is the single glass cylinder with a life-support system that houses a unemotional upside down man, filled with red alkaline recovery fluid ,it also contains several wires and cables that are connected to man's body. There is also another man standing at the side, he is about six foot tall and wears a black priest robe and has a silver ring on each of his ten fingers, earrings on both ears, and a barcode tattoo under his right eye. He also has a long red hair and a cigarette in his mouth, though instead of the intense smell of smoke, he smells of strong perfume instead.

"Kanzaki, where were you? Several of these creatures have been attacking the city and we haven't heard anything from you-Who the hell is he?" the red haired man asked as his hands suddenly produced several cards with pentagrams in them, floating around him

"Stiyl, he is with me, stand down." Kaori calmly replied as she got in between Ignis and the now named Stiyl, who only looked at her in disbelief and a little rage

"Why would you bring someone like him here, when you already know better?" Stiyl asked in a voice that is now pissing Ignis off

"He might be a threat to us, just waiting for the right moment to strike…what if he hurt her…what you would have done then…huh?" he continued in a angered voice as Kaori lowered her head slightly though Ignis sensed sadness from her

…_Her? Just who is that girl they are trying so hard to protect…And why is she just taking all of this crap from him…_Ignis confusedly thought, looking worriedly at Kaori for a moment _Did she do something she that could have gotten her in serious trouble?_

"And you what the hell did you do to my partner to make her act like this?" Stiyl rudely asked, now looking at Ignis threateningly while raising his hands at his side, palm upwards with orange red flames floating on them.

"First of all I haven't done anything to her…second is that don't blame her for this because truthfully, none of this is her fault…thirdly" Ignis replied his hair covering his eyes as he passed by Kaori and walked closer to Stiyl until they are face to face

"Your attitude is pissing me off!" Ignis shouted, his hot tempered attitude now coming to surface, looking back up to show his angered emerald green eyes, his hands suddenly igniting with white-red flames as the two of them suddenly shifted to their respective battle stance

"Ha! I knew it…I'm going burn you to death, idiot" Stiyl shouted back, jumping back the orange-red flames in his hands growing in size almost half his height as the cards now floating around him fast

"Tch…I'm the one going to turn you to ash, trash!" Ignis shouted back the flames in his hands forming into compact spheres while glowing bright red and white.

The two are moments away from blasting each other to nothingness when in just a blink of an eye, they found Kaori standing between them cutting the floating cards to pieces while having a soft hand on Ignis' shoulder.

"Stop this the both of you!" Kaori said as she looked between the two angered idiots, ready to tear each other apart or in this case burn each other.

"Ignis…I ask that you let me do the talking here…please." Kaori softly said looking at Ignis with a pleading expression that surprised him enough to make the flames in his hands disintegrate.

"Fine…" Ignis mumbled as he crossed his arm, looking away at one side when two voices suddenly broke the three of them out of their reverie

"Yes, Kanzaki-san…I hope you could explain why is it you showed a secret location like my room to a complete stranger" a new male voice said as they all looked to where the voice is coming from, turning to the unemotional floating figure inside the glass cylinder

"That's right Kanzaki-chi, I hope you have a good explanation for being here with him desu~" an female voice added making the others turn to a large screen showing a beautiful long blonde haired girl with blue eyes of about eighteen talking in a funny Japanese. Ignis looked at Kaori with questioning eyes as to why the girl speaking like that, though she only shook her head while telling him in a low voice to forget about it.

"Archbishop Laura Stuart, General Superintendent Aleister Crowley" Kaori said with a bow as she now faced the two clearly high ranking people while Ignis and Stiyl were just standing few feet from her also facing the two.

"Yes I do have an important reason for him being here…Ignis is someone who knows about these creatures attacking this city…creatures known to be Heartless…though Ignis hasn't explained to me yet the whole situation about it and I decided that it is better to discuss it here with you guys" Kaori said in her usual calm voice as she motions for Ignis to continue for her.

Ignis explained the reason on why he is here and his suspicion on who is the mastermind on the attack. He also explained how he is from another world and how he learned magic from other worlds. After his explanations, everyone in the room who heard his tale was in a state of varying surprise and shock.

"I see Ignis-chi…you are a traveler from other worlds and is now here to combat these Heartless…you are also a sorcerer and a Keyblade warrior that in accordance to our ranks having the body and abilities equal to that of a saint desu~" Laura said in surprise and a childish awe though Ignis feels uncomfortable with her smile…a smile similar to that of a cat playing with a mouse…

"And a magic power equaling to that of my Academy City's Level 5 Espers, a rank than can be considered as a one man army…"Aleister continued in his usual calm voice as he floats there upside down

"Yeah, that's just about right…" Ignis said in a confident voice as he shrugged nonchalantly while the two magicians behind him, Kaori and Stiyl, are just gaping at what he said though Kaori seemed to have recovered faster as she remembered the skills he shown when they were fighting against each other

_That's why he was able to fight with me in even terms, even if I was aiming to maim him he just dodged and blocked, while every clean hit I gave, he just comes back up with no problem…and if what he is saying is true…_Kaori thought to herself, as she looks at Ignis with calculating eyes

_He's been holding back at me all this time…_her face now is showing a little frustration at realizing that fact and was now griping her nodachi tighter

"You're saying that a young man…only a few years older than me…is someone that we could consider as a Magic God…or at the very least at the level of a Sorcerer" Stiyl said with disbelief while taking a drag on his cigarette, he then calmly blew out a smoke as he looked straight to Ignis.

"Don't toy with me! You just expect me to believe all that bull!" he shouted at Ignis, incinerating the cigarette in his hand while the earlier orange-red flames floated in his hands

"I don't care whether you believe or not but you asked me and now I gave you an answer" Ignis replied though his hands were now at his sides a familiar glow of white-red beginning to form in them

"Well, why don't we just test that out to see if it is real or not?" Stiyl said as he prepares to throw the flames in his hands while Ignis is already pointing a white-red glowing sphere of flames at him

"Stiyl Magnus! Stand down right now!" Laura said in a deceptively calm voice in English, that stopped the two from another one of their soon to be fight, they both looked up to see her looking at them calmly but her eyes show anger at their actions. The both of them hastily stopped their argument and Ignis despite himself felt fear from this woman, a sentiment shared by the heavy smoking guy next to him.

"Keyblade Master and Sorcerer Ignis" she said earning a surprised look from Ignis at the title

"If what you say is true…then helping you in this endeavor is the most prudent action for both the Magic and Science side" she continued now looking pointedly at the floating Aleister Crowley

"Yes…and according to you…it is my city that seems to be the primary target of the Heartless" Aleister said as the Ignis was now looking at him wondering where they are going with this

"As I pride myself on the security and safety of my city, I want something to be done with these heartless though calling for a mass evacuation just because of the heartless being here is useless as we don't even know when and where they are going to attack…that's why…" Aleister continued in his unemotional stare as Ignis and the others now seems to be getting an idea on what they want to do

"I would like for you to stay undercover and stand guard inside the city for any potential heartless attacks…I would give you same rights and powers to those of Judgment, that and any help that you may need or prove useful to your duty…Do you accept?" Aleister asked as everyone was now looking at Ignis, who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"So you're basically giving me free reigns to do whatever I want just as long I protect this city from heartless?" Ignis asked slowly opening his eyes to look at the upside down floating guy seriously

"Yes, more or less that's what I'm asking of you…" Aleister calmly said, even though the fact that he is giving someone immunity from the law of his city, his face is still unemotional as if it is just an everyday thing.

"Did you really have to ask? Fighting heartless is my duty, even if you asked for it or not, I would have fought them nonetheless though the benefits you're giving me is a sweet bonus…I accept you're offer!" Ignis replied with a grin on his face, while the others didn't know if to be happy or irritated that they got his help by getting played.

And they showed it in different ways, Stiyl was taking another long drag from his cigarette enough to finish it, Laura was writing something in a piece of paper while mumbling about if curses and voodoos would work on world travelers, and Kaori who only had her eyes closed though her eyes seems to be twitching at different intervals but none more so than Aleister who felt he was making an irreversible mistake of a lifetime…again.

"Well if that's the case we now need to decide what and where your cover will be…" Aleister said though a small irritation can be noticed in his voice as the others now look at him curiously.

"And I know just the thing…." He finished in the unchanging calm voice, though his tone seem to carry an ominous feeling of payback that made Ignis shiver unconsciously.

_Did I do another thing that might have screwed up my life?_ Ignis thought as he looked at the unemotional face of Aleister Crowley, though he swears he saw him smirk before it vanished unnoticed by anyone except him.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for the wait but school made me a little busy (a lot) though here is the next chapter for you guys…Please leave a review and tell me where I can improve my writing or even if it's just to tell me an suggestion feel free to do it…it helps in writing the stories you know…and those that left me reviews and pm's thank you very much…RyuujinHaou signing out.<p> 


	15. Curiosity and Mystery

**AN:** Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you guys like it sorry if it's late I was busy with a hell lot of things…projects, assignments, research, the holiday preparations, martial arts training…dance practice…yeah I dance any problem with that? Hahaha anyways well this one's for you guys…

I'm a new writer so please review and tell me where I can improve, trust me it helps me think of what I'm going to do with this story; just don't fill it with flames though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the Kingdom Hearts and the To aru Majutsu no Index franchise in any form whatsoever; if I did I would be the luckiest man on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Ignis formerly Harry James Potter

**Role:** Keyblade Master, Sorcerer

**Home World: **World of Hallows

**Other Residences: **Land of Departure

**Interests:** Cakes, Magical Books, Swords, Motorcycles, Pranks

**Hobbies: **Training, Reading books, Solving Mysteries, Pranking Aqua, Terra and Ven

**Distinguishing Features:  
><strong>

**Eye Color: **Emerald Green

**Hair Color: **Black with Red streaks

**Marks:** Lightning Bolt Scar

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblades:<strong>

Aestus Estus: Original Fire (Flame Type) = Fire Boost

Attack: +2

Magic: +3

Searing Wing (Flame Type) = Combo Boost

Attack: +4

Magic: +2

Death Seeker (Dark Type) = Finisher Plus

Attack: +3

Magic: +4

**Specialized Skills:**

Searing Gale: a concentrated slash that is empowered by both wind and flame magic, adding the power of burning wind to the attack,

Blitzkrieg Blaze: a piercing stab empowered by lightning and flame magic, granting the attack with high piercing explosive power and speed, living up to its name of "lightning war"

Azure Crimson: Ignis combining his mastery of magic along with dark magic creates an X-figure crescent flame attack of different colors, Azure flames represents the dark while Crimson flames represents light, the attack is able to reach high temperatures and power, enough to scorch and cut anything in its way

**Keyblade Armors/ Gliders:**

Ryuukishi: Ignis' armor due to his skill in magic even at a young age, was exposed to great amount of magic, forcing the armor to adapt to contain all of it, turning into a draconic looking armor, for dragons are symbols of power, both dark and light.

Dragoon Lancer: Ignis' glider designed to have the same capability as that of dragoons, fast and with sharp spear and blades. The design is to support Ignis' close combat ability while using the glider as his mastery of magic serves as his range attack.

**Journal Entry:**

A young Keyblade Master originally from the World of Hallows but due to certain circumstances was sent to the Land of Departure where he is found by Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Due to him being a sorcerer and having the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was accepted by Master Yen Sid as his apprentice. He is naturally gifted at magic and combat though he is also overconfident and easily angered. He will do anything for his friends even if it means fighting against incredible odds. Just as his name suggest he is also shown as a pyromaniac often dealing problems with fire-related solutions.

* * *

><p><strong>To aru Kagaku to Majutsu no Sekai (A certain World of Science and Magic)<strong>

**Academy City: Windowless Building**

"We need you to go undercover and protect the school…and I think I know the perfect cover" said Aleister Crowley, the upside down floating guy inside the cylindrical glass chamber while talking to the people inside the room, Ignis, Kaori, Stiyl, who were inside the room and Laura who was shown in the floating wide monitor.

"And just what is this cover that will perfectly fit him desu~?" Laura asked back in her funny Japanese voice, making Ignis more confused at her _Does she have a split personality or something? _while the others just ignored it and chose to curiously look at Aleister instead.

"Yeah, I would like to know just what it is I would be doing as a cover." Ignis asked after deciding to copy the others and looked back to Aleister, placing his hands inside his side pockets with his head tilted to one side.

"Yes this is that kind of place after all…" Aleister said out loud, as his head nodded a few inches up and down, barely visible except those who were focusing on it.

_That kind of places…Just what kind of place?_ Ignis thought as he suddenly felt chills running down his spine accompanied by the feeling of dread before he focused on Aleister's next words.

"I will send you everything you would need for your cover tomorrow morning while I try to fix any documents and identifications you might need" Aleister continued to say, ignoring Ignis' questioning stare.

_Maybe I'm just over thinking things…I hope…_Ignis silently added, hesitantly accepting Aleister's words though Laura seemed to be getting an idea on what his cover will be and started speaking again.

"Very well…then for this undercover mission…Kaori Kanzaki, you shall be escorting and helping Keyblade Master and Sorcerer Ignis in battling the heartless." Laura stated in a no nonsense voice, speaking back in English, as the occupants in the room turned to look at her one in confusion, other having a look of approval, another in apathy, the last one with an incredulous disbelief.

"And why would I need an escort of all things?" Ignis asked with clear irritation in his voice, the thought of an escort becoming a blow to his confidence (ego), all the while looking at Laura questioningly.

"Ally or not, Keyblade Master or not…you are a guest and visitor in this world…there are things here which might be different and unfamiliar from what you are used to. You getting lost to some of our more questionable places would be disappointing isn't it...and I would think that having a guide of sorts would surely be beneficial to you, will it not?" Laura said in a lecturing voice, a smile on her face that looks too sly and fake to be true.

"I see…very well I thank you for your generous offer" said Ignis while gritting his teeth as he understood the meaning behind the words.

'**Even if you are an ally, you are still an outsider hence needed to be watched and observed.' **

_Understandable but that doesn't mean I have to like it though…I thought I would be having freedom to do what I want…Guess that was too good to be true…_Ignis grumpily thought to himself,

The others in the room also seem to understand the true meaning hidden within the words, and were looking at him with different expressions.

Aleister looking at him apathetically…_Does anything even faze this guy? _

Stiyl looking at him smugly…_Bastard!_

And finally Kaori, who was surprisingly, looking at him with a concerned face before it promptly, disappeared in her calm demeanor.

_At least someone sympathizes with me…_were Ignis irritated thoughts.

"Very well, if that is all we need to discuss…Ignis-san, Kanzaki-san here is a key to an apartment for each of you…this is where you'll be staying for the remainder of your undercover mission and again I'll send the 'equipment' you'll need for your undercover in your apartments tomorrow" Aleister calmly said as a card key and a slip of paper appeared in Kaori's and Ignis' hand respectively

"Good bye…" and with those words the three who were inside the room felt a feeling of lightness and a flash of bright light making them cover their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>To aru Kagaku to Majutsu no Sekai (A certain World of Science and Magic)<strong>

**Academy City: District Seven, Tokiwadai Guest Mansion**

They opened their eyes back again, now finding themselves in front of a tall building. It encloses a large area where grass is allowed to grow and looks to be used as an area to hold important events. With its red brick walls, arched windows, white parapets and corbels that round its top, white columns that supported it and complemented the white balustrades and metal railed terrace, and Noveau designed main doors, wherein glass covered the sides and top for the fan light for maximum lighting, thus, it showed off the marvelous designs of western architecture. A sign, with the name Tokiwadai Guest Mansion written on it, can be seen atop the arch illuminated by several spotlights. Nobody else was around and the streets were empty even of cleaning robots and cars. Ignis looked at one of the clock posts showing the time to be 12:01 am.

"Well I guess this means we're working together…" Ignis said, pocketing the card key in his hands before looking at the other two, though Stiyl only scoffed at his words while Kaori was looking intently at the note and card in her hands

"We might be working together but don't expect to be chummy with me…I'm only working with you because it's orders and if **'she'** ever gets hurt because of you…" Stiyl said in cool voice, lighting another stick before taking another drag of his cigarette

"I'm taking you out myself…" he finished in an unemotional cold voice

"Later…" he said after blowing the smoke from his cigarette, then turning around then walking away before disappearing in the dark night

_Well that was…interesting?_ Ignis decided to forget about the guy and decided to start a conversation with his…Partner? Escort?

"Something tells me he doesn't like me…nor will he ever will" Ignis said with a wry grin, turning to look at the young woman beside him who only turned back to him calmly.

"It is natural…he is wary of you as it is how we usually approach unknowns and outsiders…someone the same as you…" Kaori replied in a monotone voice, making Ignis wince and remember the last time she spoke in the same tone of voice

* * *

><p><em>"Take my hand…" Kaori said snapping Ignis out of his thoughts <em>

_"Take your hand, what for?" Ignis embarrassedly asked, his words coming out wrong if the flinching of Kaori is anything to go by._

"_I need to teleport us there that's why I have to take your hand" Kaori said with a huff looking away from him while reaching out to grab Ignis' hand_

_"Sorry if you have to hold hands with someone like me…" she added in a quiet monotone_

* * *

><p>"Come we should turn in for the night for we will be waking up early tomorrow" Kaori said, breaking him out of his musing, now pointing at the luxurious hotel in front of them.<p>

The two entered the building, passing a few security systems, and having to ride the elevator up to the twentieth floor. Occasionally, Ignis would look at the young woman beside him making her do the same, though he would always look away before he was even caught looking. The whole walk was uncomfortable for Ignis due to the silent treatment he's receiving from the beautiful woman beside him and also because of the guilt he's feeling for what he's done or more likely said just a few hours ago.

_She's driving me mad...first she was concerned with me, now she's ignoring me!_

_I didn't do anything wrong…didn't I? _Though after a few moments of contemplation Ignis understood (barely), why she is acting this way.

_I guess I did kind of insulted her with what I've said…_Ignis mused to himself, noticing the stopping of the elevator and Kaori stepping off fast of the elevator

They finally reached the front door of their respective rooms, room 2017 for Kaori and room 2018 for Ignis, with Kaori silently grabbing her card key and sliding it down on a scanner.

"Kaori…" Ignis said, coming out in a shaky voice prompting Kaori to look at him _Damn it! It was easier when I was fighting against her, at least at that time I knew what to do…_

"About what happened earlier…you know…before you teleported us to Aleister's room" he continued talking, scratching the back of his head before taking a nervous gulp at the calm stare Kaori is giving him.

_Why does she have to have to stare at me with those mesmerizing purple eyes like that…? Wait a minute! Forget I said that…_Ignis shook his head before turning back to Kaori who was still standing beside the door looking at him.

_Well here goes nothing…_Ignis took a deep breath, intent on apologizing for his earlier actions.

"I just want to say…I'm-" Ignis was cut off from saying anymore when Kaori began to speak

"I understand…it is not your fault…for it is only natural to be wary and hesitant to be close or hold someone who is only an ally and acquaintance…in other words a stranger…" Kaori said in a monotone voice, while opening the door still facing Ignis' direction.

"An apology is not needed…" she said, turning towards the door as she stepped inside the room.

"Just wait Kaori, that wasn't what I-" Ignis was cut off not by the door already closing but the few words he heard before it did, was the one that made him freeze in his tracks.

"No one is safe being near me…It's always been the same for me after all…" the last part was said in such a silent whisper that Ignis stopped breathing just to hear it.

_Always been the same for her? What did she mean by that? _Ignis stared at her door for a few moments, confusion clear on his face before he just sighed with his head hanging down.

_Why is she wrapped in so many mysteries? I can usually tell what kind people a person it is but her…_

"I think I just messed things up more…" Ignis groaned as he covered his face with his hands before he took out his own card key, entering his room then closing it with a loud slam.

Will this alliance even work?

* * *

><p><strong>Realm of Darkness: ?<strong>

A narrow dirt path extends endlessly towards the darkness as only a few lights flickers here and there. And along this dirt path we see one person walking, this person has blue hair and blue eyes that seems to glow on her far skin and in the darkness that surrounds her, while her graceful steps makes it as if she's gliding instead of walking, this person is Aqua. Though her trained posture and movements likens her to that of a dancing fae, her face is locked in an expression of worry and sadness.

"Darkness…nothing but unending darkness…" the girl sighs as she continues to walk at the dark path,

"Is this, what being in the dark realm is supposed to be?" she added, skipping over a particularly sharp rock before continuing on her walk, till engrossed on her melancholic thoughts.

"Terra…Ven…" she silently whispered in a silent yet worried tone before the familiar vision of the young man that have been invading her thoughts for the past year appeared, making her sigh in frustration

"Why do you keep appearing in my mind?" she asked with a groan, not receiving an answer apart from the usual silence found inside the dark realm.

Aqua kept on her path, occasionally looking up at the dreary dark skies, trying to see if she can find a view of the same starry night skies she had come used to seeing growing up with Terra, Ven, and…**him.**

"Ignis…huh...Just who are you to me? Am I the only one having visions of you? Or maybe the others already know you..." she softly asked, sitting down at one of the rocks.

"I never did tell anyone of how you kept appearing in my mind…" fully expecting the same silence she usually received to answer her, when suddenly the sound of footsteps and voices other than her own reached her ears.

"This place is really disgusting…as if something will come out of the shadows to strike you at anytime. This isn't something an heir to a pureblood family should be patrolling...actually an heir shouldn't be patrolling at all..." the first voice said, revealing itself to be a male by the sound of his voice while Aqua rapidly walking to where the voices where coming from.

"I hear you…this is really different from the usual raids we were doing with our fathers, in those filthy muggle villages, I wonder just when will be able to have another mission that might actually be worthwhile…" the second male voice replied, earning an annoyed grunt from the other, while Aqua was alarmed at the conversation they were having.

_Conducting raids on towns? That's hardly something anyone would do…unless their pirates or bandits?_ The thoughts unconsciously hiding herself behind the rock, her muscles tense as the implications of the conversation led her to more worrying thoughts.

"…I wish it would have been me instead who were sent to those worlds to release those creatures…Those missions are what fits someone like me to be doing…" the first voice groaned in disappointment. Aqua finally seeing them coming towards her direction, was growing more and more alarmed at their words.

_Creatures? What are they talking about? Are they talking about heartless? And releasing them into different worlds?_ Aqua summoned Master Eraqus' keyblade **(Master Keeper) **to her hand, hiding behind the large rock she previously sat on, preparing to ambush the two clearly villainous figures.

"…well don't worry about it…only those of higher ranks and the inner circle were given those missions, but man…that witch that appeared from that green smoke sure was intimidating, almost as intimidating as the Dark Lord…" The second voice replied, as the two now were closer to where Aqua was hiding, showing themselves to be wearing black robes and cloaks with their silver masks, glinting in the darkness.

Aqua was preparing to jump out, after the two had passed and stopped walking a few feet from the rock she was hiding on, when the two who were looking around suddenly disappeared with a loud pop.

_They just disappeared?_ She silently asked looking around to see if she could find any clue that might help her, only succeeding in finding herself standing alone in the darkness, her face now showing a mixture of confusion and worry, as she tried to recall the words she heard from the two.

_Releasing creatures in other worlds...Cloaked figures that are conducting raids in towns…And a new dark lord…this is not good…_her previous thoughts were now replaced by the new potential threats she discovered

_Not good at all…Terra, Ven…_Aqua lowered her keyblade at her side, looking up at the black void skies

_Ignis…what should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>To aru Kagaku to Majutsu no Sekai (A certain World of Science and Magic)<strong>

**Tokyo, Japan: A Certain High School**

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Ignis is now standing in front of a high school building with his arms hanging in front of him as his back was arch forward slightly, while his face is stuck in an expression of disbelief and irritation. He is seen to be wearing a winter uniform, a black long sleeve with red inner lining layer button-up top with bronze buttons running down the front side of the top, also wearing black pants and a pair of white sneakers with red line. He is looking at the school with such disbelief that he failed to notice the other students passing him by and whispering with one another while pointing and looking at him with curiosity.

"This cannot be happening…" he continued to mumble, still looking at the high school building with irritation and disbelief then closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to vanish the image in front of him before opening them again.

"It's still there…this is not possible…this is just a dream…yup…just a dream…nothing but a dream…" he said closing his eyes again and crossing his arms while nodding his head back and forth, trying convince himself of his own words.

"**There is no way I'm back in high school!" **

Ignis shouted in a mixture of panicked and denying voice, looking up in the sky with one hand raised upwards as if he was pointing to someone above. Others were looking at him with apprehension (mostly the guys) and a little amusement (mostly the girls) though one girl in particular is only shaking her head in embarrassment. All the while Ignis was thinking, how in the name of Cosmos, they were dragged into such a situation and the reasons for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback!<strong>

Inside a room separated into four smaller rooms, filled with luxurious furniture like a comfy couches, stylish coffee tables and warm soft bed and blankets…a loud alarm were ringing throughout the room unhindered, the sound was irritatingly loud enough that it could wake the dead or in this case the sleeping figure under the covers. Suddenly a glowing hand shot out from under it and blasted the accursed alarm clock towards one of the wall, hitting it with a loud clang then dropping into the floor.

"Argh…just let me sleep Aqua, I already finished training…Ven, Terra don't you dare eat my strawberry shortcakes…hmm…strawberry shortcakes…"a voice mumbled from under the covers, a tuft of red and black hair, peeking out of it.

The figure rolled around, revealing itself to be Ignis, he kept on sleeping while mumbling out a few incomprehensible words. He continued sleeping for a few more minutes before another sound of ringing filled the room, though this time the ringing was coming from outside.

"Huh? Wher'amI?" Ignis asked to himself, pushing himself up to look around the room then at the door, and sure enough the receiver was glowing green along with the loud ringing doorbell signaling that someone was at the door.

"Oh…you've got to be kidding me…what time is it?" he added, looking at his dresser only to find it empty of the alarm that was supposed to be there, he was about to look for it when the sounds of impatient ringing filled the room once more, forcing him to grumpily answer it.

"What! Just who are you to-" Ignis shouted only for his words to die on his throat due to the figure who was standing in front of him, his new partner Kaori Kanzaki…or was it Kanzaki Kaori here in Japan.

Kaori is now wearing a sailor fuku (uniform), which composed of a dark blue top with white stripes, ribbon and borders that is a little bit too small for her, revealing her smooth white navel, along with a dark skirt that reaches just above her knees. She is standing in front of his door having the same tied up purple hair hat falls to her back and some to her chest reaching up to below her waist, framing her now blushing red face.

_W-wow, though the uniform is a little small, it fits her perfectly…it's much easier on the eyes unlike the robes that I've always seen Daphne, Tracey and Fleur were wearing…_

"Wha-Kaori? Why are yo-What is it that you're wearing?" a slightly pink faced Ignis stammered as he couldn't take his eyes off the clothes Kaori is now wearing, more accurately at the chest and leg area, bringing another blush to the already embarrassed woman

"I would appreciate it if you cease to look at me like that…" the red faced Kaori mumbled, looking down before gracefully moving inside the room and closing the door. The sound of the door locking shook Ignis out of his viewing, with a quick mumble of apology before hastily going back inside the room.

"Just come and sit on one of the couches while I get us some drinks" he shouted already in front of the counter near the small refrigerator inside the mini kitchen. Kaori did just that and sat in one of the couches inside the room, looking around the room for a bit.

"Why did you come at such an early time?" Ignis asked, setting down some juice on the table, at the same time looking at Kaori curiously.

"I am here to tell you that we need to go to this address to be briefed on our mission cover" Kaori replied, looking at his green eyes, her face now back to normal except for a faint pink color on her cheeks. She grabbed one of the glasses and took a drink.

"Is that so…well thanks…though I'm just wondering…not that it doesn't suit you or anything…but why are you wearing something like that?" Ignis asked looking again at the clothes Kaori was wearing while grabbing his own glass.

"It was sent to me as the uniform for our cover, one was also sent for you to wea-" Kaori's voice stopped as she suddenly stared at Ignis with another round of blush on her face.

"Huh…what sent to-why are you looking at me like that?" Ignis asked the once again red faced woman, his voice getting slower until the end as he followed her gaze making him realize that he is in front of her wearing only his black boxers, the few loose bandages that was still wrapped around him before and the red gem necklace, his lithe but strong figure, freely open to her viewing.

As if in a trance, Kaori walked up to Ignis and touched one of the long scars he got from his battle with Voldemort, her soft fingers tracing the scar running down diagonally to his toned chest and abs. As this was happening Ignis was blushing up a storm, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, as he felt a combination of embarrassment, surprise, and...excitement at her touch.

_Damn it she's making me feel like an...idiot...yeah, I guess an idiot is the best way to say it..._

"Uh…Uhm…Ka-Kaori-" Ignis' voice suddenly snapped Kaori out of her trance, making her look up to his eyes instead of the scar.

"I-I t-think you should get yourself ready now…" stuttered the red faced Kaori, stepping back as she looked the other way while Ignis grabbed one of the pillows on the couch to cover himself.

"Y-Yeah you're right…Sorry about this…" Ignis stuttered back before rushing towards the bathroom, closing its door with a slam, leaving a dazed and embarrassed Kaori sitting back at the couch.

_You're making me curious...Ignis...just what things happened to you_ Kaori thoughts were a mess, as it was a first time seeing something like that..._that blonde pervert with a sister complex doesn't count._

* * *

><p>Ignis came back out after a few minutes now wearing his uniform finding no one inside the room and the glasses they've used already washed and the sink in the mini kitchen wet. He looked around the room finding that Kaori is already gone.<p>

_Maybe she already went down…_as he proceeded leaving the room, locking it with another swipe of the card key.

_I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of her like that…that only happens when I was with Aqua…_Ignis sighed now riding inside the elevator by himself

_Where the hell did my confidence go all of a sudden? I'm so stupid!_ Ignis suddenly slammed his head on one of the walls, leaning on it before the elevator stopped and its door opened.

_Although…_remembering the memory of Kaori's finger tracing his scar_…that wasn't uncomfortable at all…and that's curious..._proceeding towards the lobby looking for Kaori

He found Kaori standing there at the lobby, with her hands behind her back now holding something long wrapped in purple cloth tied by a black strip of cloth. She looked back at him with her calm face though a pink hue can be seen faintly.

"Sorry for the wait…" he said as he stepped beside her, scratching his also slightly pink right cheek with a finger.

"It is fine we should already head to the meeting point…" Ignis only sighed as she replied back in her calm, cool voice heading out of the door and leading the way, though he can't help but feel wary of the clothes they were sent to wear.

_Why do I feel like I've seen this thing before?_

**Flashback End!**

* * *

><p>"Back in high school…Being sent back in high school?" Ignis shouted at Aleister through the video phone. Kaori was now standing by his side, staring at him confusedly, as they talk to Aleister about their cover.<p>

"I can't believe that the cover you planned for me was to become a freaking student once again…isn't there anything else?" Ignis asked, as he continued to shout at the apathetic Aleister, not even getting a response from him other than…

"It is the best cover for you…As this is an ACADEMY city being a student is the best cover I could give you…" Aleister said still looking at Ignis with no emotion whatsoever, his response further adding fuel to the fire that is Ignis anger. Ignis was about to shout back again when a voice suddenly cut him off.

"Is it really that bad being sent back to high school as our cover?" Kaori calmly asked though her eyes were glinting curiosity at his response.

_Uhh...those eyes..._Ignis silently groaned, his anger slowly cooling down

"No, it just…I just finished high school before I became a Keyblade Master, then at the next world I visited, I was forced to stay inside a freaking school, granted it was a magic school, for almost a year…and now I'm suddenly back to high school again!" Ignis replied, his voice getting louder and louder as he speaks until he is already shouting the last part. Kaori only looked away with a mutter of boys, while the voice of Aleister caught Ignis' attention back to the phone.

"Well however you reject it, the papers and everything else is already done, there's nothing more that we can do about it." Aleister said though Ignis was suddenly sensing a feeling of smugness in the superintendent's voice.

_What the hell…this can't be happening…_Ignis looked at the school he was supposed to stay in then towards his partner Kaori, who was only looking around, her purple eyes shining with curiosity.

_I guess…I can accept this…It is the best cover for a city of schools but…damn it all…stupid eyes..._

"Alright I accept this as the best course of action…though why do I feel that you're having fun with this?" Ignis sighed as he glared at the screen showing the upside down Aleister.

"Whatever do you mean, Ignis? Anyways…Good luck and have f-" Aleister's voice was cut off by the pissed off Ignis, who shut the phone with an audible clap all the while grumbling under his breath, gaining the attention of Kaori.

"Is everything ready for our mission?" she asked with a small excitement n her voice, while Ignis only nodded and started heading inside the building.

The **school building.**

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City: A Certain High School<strong>

**Year 1 Class 7**

Kaori and Ignis was standing in front of a closed classroom door, the door was the sort that slides a typical Japanese high school door, waiting for the teacher to open the door so that they may enter and introduce themselves to the students. Ignis was fiddling the collar of his top, finding it to be to tight while Kaori was fixing the sash of the wrapped nodachi at her back.

"By Cosmos! Just what is taking so long, telling the students that there would be new students isn't that hard, is it?" Ignis asked wishing just to get this over with as he loosened few of the buttons of his top.

"I do not think so, though there might be some things that is needed to taken care of, that's why it is taking such a long time…we did transfer only a few weeks before the winter break, after all." Kaori replied as she smoothened out any creases and folds on her uniform, her action accompanied by grace that Ignis was sure not normally found on simple action of fixing a uniform.

_How the hell can she make everything look so graceful? I've only seen that from one other person…Aqua…_looking at how Kaori was fixing her clothes, how her hands touches the crease on her skirt, her sides, her che-Ignis shook himself out of those thoughts

"Or maybe the students are just troubling the teacher…" he carelessly said. closing his eyes to prevent anymore distracting thoughts while crossing his arms. All the while leaning on the wall beside the door, the top he is wearing now loosened by three buttons showing everyone the red gem necklace he is wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>While inside the room…<strong>

"Mou, everyone please settle down now listen to sensei~" the soft voice of the professor named Tsukuyomi, Komoe, otherwise known as Komoe-sensei, as she asks the class to pay attention though it seems all the attention of the class is drawn to the three males arguing at one part of the room. The males where placing bets while the females are wondering how they could help the 'innocent' victim.

"Bastard! Someone like you is not worthy of such privilege, the privilege of holding hands with not one but two girls enjoying the beautiful night, yet why does it always happen to you, Kami-yan!" shouted a blonde haired young man, Tsuchimikado, Motoharu wearing sunglasses and a green aloha shirt underneath the winter uniform, who is now currently placing a black haired Kamijou, Touma in an arm lock while being pushed down on the desk.

"K-Kamijou-chan is-s h-holding hands with t-two girls? A-And late at night! T-That is improper for a student desu~" stuttered the red faced Komoe-sensei, having her head down

"That's right Kami-yan! Didn't you already have that sexy, shy onee-san route and the kind, loli teacher route…now you're adding the young cute nun and the attractive tsundere kouhai (junior) route to your harem…Have you no shame at all!…What will we be ever left with if you decided to hog all the available love routes!" shouted a blue haired young man with piercings, Aogami, Pierce wearing a yellow shirt underneath the winter uniform, as he placed the Touma in a headlock while still being in an arm lock by the blonde haired guy.

"H-harem desu?" once more the red faced Komoe-sensei stuttered, smokes now coming out of her ears.

"Baka! What the hell are you guys talking about? I'm not adding girls to my harem…Whoever said I have a harem anyway?" shouted back Touma, who broke out of the locks and proceeded to place the two into a headlocks with each of their heads under each arms.

_Liar!_ Was the collective thought of the boys in the class, and this was voiced by none other than

"Haha! Lying is not a good thing Kami-yan, it is better for the accused to confess and accept their punishments" replied Tsuchimikado, spinning and breaking out of the lock and countering with his own, making Touma turn into a bowing position.

"With that said...Kami-yan, accept your punishm-" Aogami who was about smack Touma's head was suddenly cut off, prompting Tsuchimikado to see what was wrong.

"Aogami what's tak-" he was also cut off by a blow to his stomach, though now he was able to see the one responsible for his partner's 'silence'…the iron wall girl, Fukiyose, Seiri.

Fukiyose was wearing the girl's winter uniform though it is a little tight around the chest area akin to that of the fuku wearing saint. She have a long black hair reaching to her waist though one can't help but notice that her hairstyle shows her forehead a bit compared to other long haired girls.

"SANBAKA! (Three Idiots) You're causing a ruckus this early in the morning, can't you see you're bothering sensei and everyone else." Fukiyose scolded as the three students named three idiots were now kneeling in front of her. The three idiots looked around the room to see the chaos that was brought by their argument. The guys were cheering Aogami and Tsuchimikado while shouting Divine Judgment as the girls are at Touma's side having various bandages, towels and water bottles at their hand along with various signs of Go Hero! Go Touma!

"But Fukiyose, this wasn't my fau-" Touma began to say before he was cut off by someone…crying?

"Kamijou-chan…a harem of all things…such a thing…if you only asked sensei to guide you, you wouldn't need such a thing" her sudden word shocked everyone a bit all of them having various thoughts

_So it's true...Bastard…not just school girls but even sensei…_yup, you guessed it was the boys, led by Aogami and Tsuchimikado

_Another rival? I'm not gonna lose!_ These were the girls except for one…

_Sensei pull yourself together…a student-teacher…that is indecent_...were the thoughts of the lone rational and sensible girl in the class Fukiyose.

"Did I say that out loud? Noooo that was wrong…if only sensei was stricter desu...yes stricter…this wouldn't have happened…I'm a failure as a teacher…waaaa!" and with that Komoe-sensei began to cry, making all guys turn to Touma with an evil glare.

_He made her cry…_were their collective thoughts as Touma sweat dropped at their actions.

"Oi…oi…this is not my fault!" Touma said waving his hands, his face pleading innocence "This is all Aogami and Tsuchimikado's fault!" pointing towards the aforementioned idiots

"Kamijou, Touma making a teacher cry because of your delinquency…Die already! There, there sensei it's not your fault that some people are just hopeless and cannot be anymore saved." Fukiyose said, as she hands a handkerchief to the crying professor, all the while glaring at the 'perpetrator'.

"Fukou da!" Touma mumbled, hanging his head down.

"No…this only means that sensei will have to do her best to save Touma from the world's evil and turn him into an outstanding student desu~!" Komoe-sensei replied her voice filled with determination. She closed her eyes and nodded her head at her words when suddenly she slammed her hands on her desk, a panicked expression on her face, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Uwaaa! Sensei forgot to say that we will be having transfer students to our class…they might have been waiting already!" the now slightly panicked Komoe-sensei said earning everyone's curiosity at the prospect of new students.

_Transfer students…at this time of the year?_ Was everyone's thought, as everyone began chattering excitedly

"Minna I want you to give them a warm welcome, Okay!" she happily exclaimed before opening the door and going out.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the room…<strong>

When the door opened, Ignis was surprised by what he saw and was only able to think that someone might have lost their child or their younger sibling. For standing in front of him and Kaori was only what could be best explained as a twelve year old child having pink hair and eyes. But who could blame him, because truthfully, Komoe-sensei was something that baffles both the magic side and the science side of this world.

Standing with only a height of one hundred thirty five centimeters, with short pink hair, reaching only below her face, accentuating even more the pink eyes she has on her fair childlike face, she can easily be mistaken for an innocent kid. It doesn't help that her choice of clothing is a pink and white dress with various frills and ribbons, making her look even more like a child.

"Good morning, Kaori-chan, Ignis-kun! My name is Tsukuyomi Komoe! You can just call me Komoe-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher for this class, its nice meeting you!" she happily introduced herself and prompting Ignis, even with his various experiences with the occult, magic and otherworldly (Having a master like Master Yen Sid can do that to anyone...), to just…**stare.**

_She's the homeroom teacher!…_disbelief clear in Ignis' eyes as he tried to look around to see if that damn Aleister Crowley was messing with him with some odd prank.

"Good morning to you too sensei, please take care of us." Kaori politely replied, undeterred by Komoe-sensei's appearance, bowing to the smaller woman. Though it was a little bit awkward as Kaori possess a height of 5'8" the same as Ignis, making it look more like she's kneeling to her.

"Same here…Please take good care of us." Ignis replied, though he still seemed to be searching for the cameras he was sure that was hidden around somewhere.

"I will go first and to see if they are ready then I will call you to enter and introduce yourself, okay?" Komoe-sensei said with a professional tone, surprising Ignis even more.

_Maybe she is the homeroom teacher…_

"Hai, that will be fine sensei!" Kaori and Ignis replied as the chibi sensei headed back inside, all the while Ignis have a feeling things will be crazier from now own.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the room again…<strong>

The whole class where wondering who the new students will be and what kind of personality they will have. They have their own various thoughts about it but it can be simplified in three single thoughts.

_We hope it's a beautiful and kind girl…our spring of youth here we come!_ I think you already know who these are…

_We hope it's another brave and chivalrous guy like Touma…_dreamt the girls as they glanced at the said young man

_Just please let them be normal and give me peace…_Touma wished…though knowing his luck his wish won't even reach the gods to even have a chance of being fulfilled.

"Class, please welcome our new students, Kaori-chan please come in!" Komoe-sensei exclaimed as a young woman with long purple hair and milky white skin along with an attractive body, wearing a slightly revealing uniform, gracefully walked inside the room, making the boys grin crazily, and the girls to sigh in disappointment. One person in particular just slammed his head to the desk, knowing that peace and normality would never be given to him.

"Good morning, my name is Kanzaki, Kaori...I hope we get along!" Kaori calmly introduce herself with a bow, making the boys cheer though everyone also noticed her chest being…endowed, making a few of the girls conscious of their own.

"And we also have our next student, Ignis-kun!" added the cheerful sensei, as a young man with messy and spiky black hair with red streaks having green eyes entered the room, wearing a slightly different uniform with its red lining, though the way he wears it, makes him slightly look like a delinquent. Upon seeing him the boys felt like a glass breaking into thousand pieces while the girls silently cheered for the unexpected chance.

"My name is Ignis…no last name…hope we get along!" introduced Ignis, with a small bow and a wave of his hand, he looked around the room to see the boys glaring at him and the girls having stars in their eyes.

_Not another one of these bastards…our spring of youth it's slipping away…please come back…_

_A prince like bad boy with gorgeous emerald green eyes…Kami-sama, thanks! _

**…**

**…**

**...**

The class was quiet for a few moments, before a girl raised her hand, earning everyone's attention.

"Can I ask you a question, Ignis-kun?" the girl nervously asked, as the other girls around her silently cheered for her

"Yes?" Ignis asked with a tilted head, making the girls smile at the unusual habit

"Uhm…D-do you have g-girlfriend?" asked the girl her face now red, as both the boys and girls looked up to him with hope in their eyes…for different reasons. Even Kaori was looking at him with an unexplainable look on her face.

_Please say yes!_

_Please say no!_

"Uhmm…" the slightly blushing Ignis muttered before he took a deep breathe, his confident attitude finally resurfacing and grabbed hold of the situation

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, why do you ask?" Ignis calmly replied with a small smile, though his question was left unanswered as all the girls squealed, screamed and hugged each other while the boys groaned loudly and as if practiced they all slammed their heads on their desks.

"Uh, Kaori…What just happened?" a confused Ignis asked, as he looked towards the saint, only receiving a cold shoulder

"Figure it out yourself…" Kaori replied, still looking out the window with her arms crossed, making Ignis even more confused

Ignis looked back to the class still seeing the girls cheer and jump around though the sound of crying can be heard from the boys along with the mutter of gods being unfair and lost youth before it even started.

"Yup, I think things will be crazier from now on…" Ignis silently said to himself though the small smile was still on his face

"I can't believe it…but this undercover thing in school might just turn out to be fun…" he added while glancing towards Kaori his smile turning into a smirk

"Even if you're an unsolvable mystery…I'll figure you out just yet…"

* * *

><p><strong>Additional AN:<strong> I'm really sorry for the late update, a few things came up and i was too busy to update the story...i mean everytime i go home dead tired i would see my document still stuck in the 5000 word count...and me too tired to update it...hope you like it for an early x-mas story though i'm mad at myself cause when i started this i was planning to add a special chapter for x-mas and that schedule just got thrown out the window straight into the incinerator. **Please review!** Some of you who reviews thank you very much for the awesome ideas that now i'm just contemplating to add...please just drop a few words like if i'm doing okay with this! That's all Advanced Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
